Voice Of Reason
by kevin1984
Summary: Harry is sent to the Afterlife to be Judged by the fates after he failed to defeat Voldemort. While he is there he learns that his whole life as been fabricated by his late headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Armed with all his memory and knowledge, the fates send him back to his third year. Here is also learns that he is more then just Harry Potter. HP/DG/HG/AG/GD and OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Voice Of Reason**

**A/N: To all my loyal readers, I apologise for the updates or lack of, but this is due to my computer being repaired. I was hoping to get it back Sunday, but now find out it won't be back till the 10th December. Many of you will have heard that the site that my unedited stories were on has been closed down. So i am planning to use this site for them, However the lemon chapters will not be posted and can be obtained by Private messaging me. This is one of my original piece of work that i have decided to bring back.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Avada Kadavra!" That was the last thing Harry Potter heard when everything went white. Harry sat up he didn't know where he was. He placed his hand to his scar. Nothing, Harry couldn't understand it. He started to stand up and look around. All he saw was white, and nothing else. Harry sighed he didn't have a clue where he was until he heard a cold voice say

"Help me…"

Harry looked down at the deformed figure in front of him. He was sure he had seen it before; He heard it again saying, "Help me." Harry was about to reply when he saw a dark cloaked figure approaching him. Harry first though that it was a dementor, but the closer it got, the more scared Harry became. The figure stood right in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry James Potter I am death, you need to come with me the judges wish to speak to you regarding a matter."

Harry gulped and started to follow death. Harry was a few paces behind when the deformed figure cried out again "Help me, don't leave me. Please. "

Death turned and looked down figure. "You, Tom Riddle, will stay there. Even if I have to wait for eternity, I will make sure every last piece of you is destroyed. No body, cheats death, no body."

Harry gulped, now he understood what that thing was. It was the piece of Voldemort that was inside him. Harry followed death through some gold doors. Harry looked forward and saw a panel of three figure dressed in white robes. Death turned to Harry and pointed to a chair. Harry nodded, and then sat down in front of the robe figures. He watched Death approach them, and then listened as death spoke

"I have brought you Harry James Potter just as you asked."

The three figures began talking among them self; they turned to Harry and said in unison "Hello Mr. Potter, we are the fates."

Harry gulped. "You mean like in Greek mythology, those fates?" He watched as the three bowed together. They then turned to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, do you know why you are here?"

Harry sat there head down looking at the floor. He then lifted his head. "With all due respect, I would have to say that I am here to be judged after I failed to kill Lord Voldemort." The fates looked at each other and nodded.

"In part Mr. Potter you are correct, however your life was not to end now, according to your thread (A/N: Greek Mythology, every mortal is said to have a thread of life, once there life ended their thread was cut). You were to live until you were 400 years old, alongside your soul mates Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Jean Granger."

Harry mouth dropped. Hermione couldn't be his soul mate she was with Ron and Daphne Greengrass, well she was in Slytherin. Harry had never spoken to her before, so he could not see how she would be a soul mate.

"Excuse but I never loved Hermione and I have never spoken to Miss Greengrass. I loved Ginny Weasley. Surely you have made a mistake."

Harry watched as the robed figures descended down in front of him. They stood in front of him and then spoke in unison

"We are the fates, we do not make mistakes. You were only in love with Ginny Weasley due to her slipping you love potion every month. Why do you think you started having feelings for Hermione Granger while you searched for the horcruxes?"

Harry wanted to tell them that they were wrong, that he didn't love Hermione, however he knew deep down when they were alone on those cold dark nights, he had been feeling stuff for his best friend, he couldn't explain. Maybe the fates were right, maybe the reason was without Ginny slipping him love potion, then he was in love with Hermione, he lowered his head and placed it in his hands. The fates then continued.

"As for Miss Greengrass, why do you think the sorting hat wanted you to be placed in Slytherin?"

Harry looked up, the colour from his face drained. The sorting hat did want to put him in Slytherin, but he chose Gryffindor due to his confrontation with Draco and what Hagrid and Ron had said had they brainwashed him, to believe all Slytherin were evil, Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he was the betrayer of his parents, Harry felt so confused, but the fates were not finished yet.

"Ginny was not the only person who betrayed you, there was many; Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley and many more. You were stopped from reaching your full potential Harry. Had you reached that stage then the dark Lord would now be within death very grasp. This is why we are sending you back, before all the betrayal. You will also return with all your knowledge of the events that have passed, aiding you in reaching your full potential. We will now assign a guardian for you, to keep you on the right path."

Harry watched as the doors opened, he saw a girl roughly his age walking towards him. She smiled then bowed to the fates then turned and bowed to him. She then stood up and smiled at Harry.

"Hello Harry, my name is Megan. I will be your life guide, to keep you on the right path, in your journey to make sure you reach your full potential."

Harry just nodded then said "OK, so what are you going to be with me in person? Or invisible, cause last thing I want is people seeing me talking to myself or thin air." Megan laughed. "Harry I will be inside you, telling you where you should be going. Think of me as a little voice in your head. I will also be using my ability to block other people trying to manipulate you, or invade your mind. Now are we ready?"

Harry gulped then nodded. Megan smiled, "Good now take my hand and let's go."

Harry took hold of Megan hand then walked out of the chamber. "Excuse me Megan but what year I'm I going back too?" Megan turned to Harry then said "Beginning of your third year, don't worry you are not the only one going back with your memories intact. Hermione and Daphne will also remember." Harry nodded in understanding when their path was blocked by death. Harry tried to keep his fear in check in front of the being. He saw death lean down and heard him say in a low voice,

"Harry bring me all of Tom Riddle this time. The part you bought me was the part that was in you. You are now free and can finally reach your full potential." Harry watched death glide away and out of sight. Megan turned to Harry then said, "Well here we go." Harry was about to say something when everything went dark.

Leaky cauldron

Harry woke up in his thirteen year old body. He looked around his surrounding and gathered that it was the same day; he had run away from Durzaban after accidentally blowing up his Uncle Vernon sister. He was bought out of his thought by a female voice

"Right Harry first thing on the list is a trip to Gringotts so you can be emancipated, as well as find out your true inheritance."

Harry was confused "But I already know I have a trust fund that contains 50,000 Galleons, are you saying there is more to my life then what I was told in my first year?"

"Exactly Harry. You are extremely wealthy, far more then the likes of the Malfoy's. That trust fund is peanuts compared to what you're entitled too. That reminds me, you will need to order a new key and have your other one destroyed, as it is in the possession of One Molly Weasley. Plus I recommend a full audit of your account from the day you were left on the Dursley's door step."

Harry started making mental notes; however he was extremely tired and decided to crawl into bed. He lay there thinking about what he should change. One of the things he wanted to make sure that didn't happen was for Sirius to fall through the veil. He also wanted to try and catch Peter so he could prove Sirius innocence. Then there was the fact he not only had one soul mate, but two. Of course Harry had admired Daphne from a far; I mean he wouldn't be straight if he never checked out the hottest girl in their year. Hermione was another thing, now he was free from love potion and other charms he could think clearly. Harry began to realize even now that he was in love with his best friend. Ever since she had been petrified, Harry has had extremely strong feeling for her; feelings that went beyond friendship.

"Harry don't forget Daphne and Hermione will also have their memories intact, so you don't need to worry on that front. Now try getting some sleep as we have a huge day tomorrow and I can promise you the shit will hit the fan big time tomorrow."

Harry drifted off to sleep, for the first time in 17 years he had no nightmares.

Next day

Harry stood in front of the wall behind the leaky cauldron. He tapped each brick with his wand. He had decided to add some glamour charms to himself so that he would not be recognized by any of Dumbledore's lackeys. He walked onto the cobble streets of the alley and headed straight for the crooked white building over looking the alley. He walked through the door and felt his glamour vanish. Harry marched up to one of the tellers.

"Excuse me I wish to speak to the Potters account manager. I am interested in hearing my parents will and claiming my Lordship as the last living descendent of the Potter line."

The goblin looked over his desk at the young Wizard. He could see the Scar under his hair very clearly. The Goblin hopped of his stool and came around to the front.

"If you would like to follow me Lord Potter; I will take you too your account manager."

Harry bowed to the Goblin and followed him through a number of doors. Harry noticed several doors with House crest painted on them. They stopped in front of a crest, which contains two Griffins pawing a shield with a Phoenix flying just above it. The Goblin knocked on the door until he heard a deep voice say

"Enter!"

The Goblin led Harry into the office. Harry looked over the desk at a tall, well dressed Goblin, with a small beard on his chin. If Harry was honest he felt rather scared by the creature standing across from him. He was pulled from his thought when he heard the Goblin say.

"Mr. Sharptooth I have Lord Harry Potter here wishing to claim his Lordship."

Sharptooth gave his colleague a toothy grin, "Very good Axehandle, could you please bring me the inheritance ritual dagger. Lord Potter if you would like to take a seat, we can get the ritual over and done with. As I have no doubt you wish to hear your parents Wills now you are thirteen."

Harry sat in a chair Opposite Sharptooth and waited for the Goblin to bring back the dagger. They did not have to wait long as the teller returned with the dagger and handed it over to Sharptooth.

"Now Lord Potter, to prove beyond a doubt that you are who you say you are. Please use this dagger to draw it across your palm and allow some of your blood to drop into the Chalice."

Harry took the dagger from Sharptooth and inserted the tip of the blade into his palm. He then drew it across in one swift movement. He held his palm over the chalice and allowed his blood to flow into the cup. Sharptooth looked on and then waved his hand sealing the cut on Harry's palm. Sharptooth pulled out some parchment and spread it across the table. He then took the chalice and poured the contents over it. Both Harry and Sharptooth looked on as the blood began to start writing.

Harry James Potter

Father: Lord James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lady Lily Marie Potter

Family and Vaults Heir too

Lord Harry James Potter trust vault: 33,000 galleons,

Potter Vault: 23,000,000 galleons. Books, Jewels and Armour

Gryffindor Vault: 9,000,000 galleons. Books, Armour

Hufflepuff Vault: 7,000,000 galleons. Books, Jewels

RavenClaw Vault: 8,000.000 galleons. Books

Slytherin Vault (conquest): 10,000,000 galleons. Potion ingredients, Books, Armour

Peverell Vault: 5,000,000 galleons

Abilities and Natural Learning-

Animagus: Griffin, Phoenix (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Charm Natural: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Potion Natural: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Ancient runes Natural: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Defense Natural: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Natural Occlumence: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Magical Core Blocked by 85%.

Outstanding Contracts

Marriage Contract between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter Approved by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley.

Harry read the paper. He was fuming. Not only had a marriage contract been written out between Ginny and himself, but it had been approved by Dumbledore and Molly. The interfering old coot had also put blocks onto his core. Not to mention his abilities that he naturally gifted in.

Sharptooth could see the reaction of the young lord in front of him. He was not happy, and he had good reason to be. The Vaults he were entitled too, were the biggest five in the bank. Not to mention the blocks that had been placed on the young lord. Sharptooth felt sick. He swore that he would do everything in his power to make sure all those who were responsible was bought to Justice. Sharptooth pulled out two envelopes he handed them over to the young lord. Hopefully he would not have any more bad news for him.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**A/N: Next chapter will out next week sometime, due to my broadband being down. I am using my local library at present. Please review and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**A/N: Wow I never knew you guys liked this story so much. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Now there will be a few changes in this chapter from the original. So please look out for them. Hope you enjoy chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Greengrass Manor**

Daphne was not having a good day. In fact she was having her worse day in 17 years, and here laid the problem. She was thirteen again. Daphne had no clue how she had come back, except for a piece of paper on her bedside that read

_Find Harry Potter. He will explain_

In truth Daphne was grateful for the chance to come back. She shivered as she remembered everything that was happening just before her whole world went black

Flash back

_Daphne wiped the sweat from her brows as she battled with another masked death eater. Although she was in Slytherin house, her family had no ties to the dark Lord and she had decided to fight with the rest of the school. She had just stunned her opponent when she found her wand fly from her hand, as four more masked death eaters appeared and been cornered her. The last thing she saw was the red streak before her world went black._

_Daphne opened her eyes and tried to move. However she found herself restrained on some flat surface. She looked around to see the four mask figures all surrounding her. It was at this time she realised her blouse was half open, and her skirt was missing along with her underwear. She watched as one of the mask figures removed his mask. _

_"Hello Daphne."_

_Daphne eyes widened as she looked upon the face of Marcus Flint, a recent graduate from Hogwarts. She knew he had always had his eyes on her, and knew he was just waiting for his chance to have her. She closed her, just as she had seen his hand about to move down between her legs._

_End Of Flash Back_

It was then she had woken up to find herself back in her room and being thirteen again. Daphne shuddered at the memories and prayed to all the higher powers that she did not have to go through things most Slytherin girls went through by their fourth year. It was a well known fact that the trainee death eaters had their way with most witches in the house, against there wishes or not. She had been lucky, she had hidden behind her ice queen persona. It had also helped that she was armed with some very nasty curses and hexes, which kept the boys away from her.

Now though what had happened were just memories. She picked up the note and frowned. Why did everything have to revolve around Potter? Of course Daphne being brought up as a pure-blood knew all about the Potter's, and here laid the confusion for her. The potter's were extremely wealthy, being one of the seven Ancient and Noble Houses. Yet the heir of such a family was always dressed in rags, and hand me downs.

To Daphne he should have been dressed in the finest robes and other accessories that gave of the impression of wealth and power. Daphne swore to herself if she had come back, to be with Harry then she would make sure he would look the part. After all she was known as the Slytherin Ice queen, if she was going to be hanging off the arm of a boy, then she would make sure he was dressed and educated in the ways of being a Pure-blood Lord.

**Granger Residence**

Hermione had the same reaction to Daphne. One of complete shock, the last thing she remembered was being kissed by Ron. One memory she had rather forgotten. After all, the red headed garbage bin had forced his tongue down her throat, in what was meant to be an innocent kiss. Hermione had sworn to herself that after the battle was over that she would speak to Harry about her feeling for him. And see if he returned the same feelings for her. Now though she found herself thirteen again and at home in her room. She remembered the last night she had spent in this room, just before she had removed her parent's memories and forced them to move to Australia. That had been the hardest thing to do, but now she had a chance to stop all that. She had come back with all her memories intact meaning she knew about the horcruxes and knew where to find them all. She also knew she was not likely the only person to have come back with all their memories intact, as like Daphne she also found a piece of parchment by her bed saying.

_Find Harry Potter. He will explain._

Hermione got dressed and left her room, she was welcomed by the best gift she could ever asked for. Both her parents were at the table eating breakfast. Hermione ran up to them with tears in her eyes. She hugged her mum and started crying on to her shoulder. All she could say was "I am sorry, please forgive me."

Emma Granger was shocked. She was not used to seeing Hermione so emotional, but what really confused her was the constant apology she was getting from her. Emma did the only thing she could think of. She held her daughter close to her and ran soothing circles around her back, a calming technique she had been using with Hermione since she was in nappies. Finally Emma felt Hermione had calmed down enough to talk.

"Now sweetheart tell us why you are sorry?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She didn't want to tell her parents but knew she had no choice. "Mum in reality I am thirteen, but I have my memories from when I was seventeen. Some how I have come back in time to the beginning of my third year. The reason I was apologizing was because I had to erase your memories of my existence, to keep you save from a mad man in my world. I sent you off to Australia with a new identity, so that this mad man's followers wouldn't be able to use you as leverage against me."

Emma and Daniel Granger were shocked for a second time. They had just been told that their little girl was from the future, now normally they would run her to the nearest shrink, however they both seems to have accepted that strange things happen in the magical world. Hermione first year proved that. She being rescued by two boys from a mountain troll, and then there was her second year. Someone had released a dirty great snake on the school, and again Hermione had been affected. The Grangers had considered pulling Hermione from the magical world, but they knew if they did that then Hermione would be unhappy and part of her would always be missing.

Hermione checked the date. It was the day after Harry had done his accidental magic, which meant he would be at the Leaky cauldron. She would have to talk to him alone to make sure they were not over heard by the redhead moron. Honestly Hermione wondered why she was friends with the Jealous Git. It was then she remembered that the reason was cause of Harry. She would rather have his company then none what so ever. Hermione had also been having worrying thoughts about the Weasley and how they met Harry. I mean what mother of seven would forget where the platform is; after all she had sent five of her children to Hogwarts before Ron even stepped through the barrier. Then there was the first year, retrieving the stone. The trials were far too easy for such an item of great importance. Which bought Hermione onto her second year, how could any headmaster not realize a great big sixty foot basilisk roaming the corridors of a school. Things just did not add up. She swore when she next speak to Harry, she would present her evidence and make him see reason that Dumbledore was not so for the light after all.

**Gringotts**

Harry was reading his parents will, the more he read the more he was getting angry. According to his parents will he was not to go anywhere near Durzaban, not to mention the list of guardians he had who could and should have taken him in. One name stood out Iris Greengrass. Had his parents will been followed then he might have grown up with Daphne. Another guardian was his godmother Minerva McGonagall. His head of house was his godmother. Harry wondered if the old coot had wiped her memory of the events then the biggest shock was revealed Snape greasy potion master, and someone who made Harry's life hell was one of his godfathers. According to a letter that was stuck to his mother will. Snape had been forgiven by his mother and his father who had also apologized for the life he and the rest of his group forced on Snape. No doubt the old coot had also wiped his memory and used a charm to force him to hate Him, and to make his life a living hell while at Hogwarts. There was one piece of good new though, his father had written a letter stating that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper and Dumbledork had known at the time that Sirius was not the betrayer.

Sharptooth gave a small cough to get the young Lord attention.

"Lord Potter I have some more bad news, while you were reading your parents will I had an audit done on your accounts. The findings are not good I am afraid. It seems since you were left at the Dursley's, Albus Dumbledore had been using his power as your magical guardian to make some huge withdrawals from your account. The amounts are as follows. Every month since you were two 1,000 galleons had been transferred to the Dursley muggle bank account for your up keep. Also the amount of 100,000 galleons had been transferred into Dumbledore private vault. 50,000 galleons have also been transferred to a vault belonging to Molly Prewitt. And since you have started at Hogwarts 10,000 galleons have been removed from your trust vault and transferred to a vault in one Ronald Weasley name."

Harry shook his head. It was worse then he first thought; the people who he considered family had been robbing him blind, for years. What was worrying was the fact this had been going on since he was two years old. Well it stopped now. Harry would claim his right to be emancipated due to his parents Wills being broken.

"First thing Sharptooth, I want everything recovered, with interest. Please accept the interest on behalf of the goblin nation, next I wish to be emancipated immediately due to my parent's wills not being followed."

Sharptooth gave the young Lord a toothy grin, before pulling out several forms from his desk. He handed them over too Harry for him to fill in. He then handed him an items that Harry was all too familiar with a blood quill.

Harry began to fill in the forms; he could feel the quill biting into the back of his hand, he scratched his hand wondering if "I must not lie" would suddenly appear. Harry's head began to swim with memories of detention with one pink toad. Once all the forms were filled in Harry watched six wooden boxes appear in front of him.

Each one had a different crest embedded on it. Harry opened the box with the Potter crest and placed it on his finger. Harry felt the binds on his core began to break. Quickly Harry placed the other rings on his finger. Suddenly Harry glowed green and he felt all the blocks shatter.

Once the light had died down he heard a sharp gasp from Sharptooth. Harry was wondering what had gotten the goblin so shocked, which was until Sharptooth conjured a full length mirror. Harry looked at himself and almost fell backwards, no longer was he the skinny, underfed little boy, but now he was lean and healthy looking.

Harry looked down to his trousers and noticed they were now too short for him. The other thing Harry noticed was his vision was all blurry, but that was impossible as he was wearing his glasses. Thinking nothing of it he removed his glasses and found his vision was much clearer. Staring back at him was a typical thirteen year old boy with glowing green eyes. Harry came out of his shocked state and sat back down opposite Sharptooth.

"Now that is taken care off. I wish to cancel the contract between myself and Ginny Weasley, also I wish to know if you can have a new key made out for me and Have the one being held by Molly Weasley destroyed."

Sharptooth began to make notes, he then produced a small piece of plastic from his drawer, taking a drop of Harry blood from the chalice, and he dripped a few drops on the card. Harry watched the card glow and then appear in his hand.

"That is a debit card, it is only available to our special clients, and as you are our richest, then you are entitled to one. Basically this card is tied to your vault; anything you spend will be immediately deducted. Also I have a couple of property deeds, One is for Potter Manor, another for Gryffindor keep, one for Ravenclaw lock and finally the deeds to Hogwarts as you are the heir to the founders. I would give you the deeds to the cottage in Godric's Hollow but the Ministry as deemed it a site of public interest, and so it can not be repaired."

Harry nodded then stood up. "Thank you for your time Sharptooth and may your vault flow with gold." Sharptooth grinned then replied "And may your enemy be struck down swiftly at your hand Lord Potter." Harry walked out of the office and was just about to walk out of the bank when he came face to face with a very pissed of thirteen year old blonde, blues eyes girls arms crossed and glaring at him. Harry gulped, and thought.

"Bugger"

**Oh no Lover boys in trouble. Not even one day back and you already have one of your bond mates ready to hex you into oblivion**

Harry knew he had to play things cool, especially as they were still in the bank and could be over heard. he slowly walked up to Daphne. "Hello Miss Greengrass."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, she looked at the boy in front of her, at first she was wondering who he was, however that all became clear as she looked underneath his black hair to see the famous lightning bolt scar. Daphne looked Harry up and down, she had noticed the huge change in him, deep down she was over the moon that he looked so good; however she did notice his clothes were still rags.

"You have some explaining to do Potter, and your answers better be good, or you might find yourself on the edn of a few nasty hexes."

Harry gulped and began to talk fast, after all he had heard what had happened to several boys who had pissed Daphne off.

"Daphne you mind if we do this somewhere or else, i know you have questions for me, and i promise i will try to answer all of them. However here is not the place to answer such questions."

Daphne shook her head.

"Oh no My Lord first thing we are going to do his fit you out with clothes suitable for your station. After all You are a Lord of a Most Ancient Noble house and should be dressed as one. Secondly I am not Miss Greengrass, but Lady Greengrass, heiress to the Greengrass fortune and I will not be seen with some poorly dressed boy. Now first things we will head to Madam Malkins and fit you out with a wardrobe worthy of your station. Then we will talk and go get you a personally crafted wand, none of those Ollivander mass-produced rubbish. After that we will go get our school books and runes kits. You are taking Ancient runes and Arithmancy are you not?"

Harry was trying to keep up with everything Daphne had just said; however that last one threw him for a right loop. In the past time line he had chosen divination and care of magical creatures. That reminded him if Malfoy decides to insult Buckbeak this time then he will make sure that he was not hurt. Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Daphne dragging him out of the bank and straight over to Madam Malkins. Harry was glad he had enough money as it seemed this bond mate was going to be one who liked the finer things in life. Harry decided to allow Daphne to talk for him, as she seemed to know exactly what he needed.

"Good afternoon Madam Malkins, I was wondering if you could fit Lord Potter here with robes and clothes fitting of his station. We would need all his robes to have the Potter crest and Peverell crest, plus a special robe with the crest of Hogwarts on it, now that he has claimed his Lordship. A selection of your designer clothes and a set of Robes especially designed for his station as a member of the Wizengamot as well if you please."

Madam Malkins pushed Harry on to a stool and started taking measurements; Daphne was busy looking through the catalogue of designer clothes on offer. Once she had found what she was looking for she began to fill in the form, so that the clothes could be found and bought.

**Harry how you holding up? It's good your vaults are filled to the brim, by looking at how much Daphne has jotted down; I would say you're going to be spending a small fortune today.**

Harry groaned as Madam Malkin and her assistants got to work retrieving all the items Daphne had listed. Once they had arrived Daphne dragged Harry over to one of the changing rooms. She pushed him in and began to throw clothes in for him to try. Harry started to get dressed into a nice pair of silk playboy boxers, a black pair of Armani Jeans, and a silk buttoned up black shirt. He found that Daphne had also thrown in a new pair of shoes. Finally Harry put on his new robes and looked to the breast to see the Potter crest and Peverell crest gleaming in the light. He stepped out of the changing room to a smiling Daphne.

"Now that is a lot better, you actually look presentable. Now Madam Malkin has packed all your other purchases and is waiting for you to pay."

Harry groaned he did not want to know the total cost of all this, however by seeing a smiling Madam Malkin standing behind the till, he could imagine it was a nice little earner for her. Harry handed over his Gringotts card and watched as the figure 30,000 was rang up. That was near enough half his trust fund. Harry was just grateful he had access to his other vaults. Once everything was paid for, Daphne placed her arm in his.

"So tell me Potter why I am back in my thirteen year old body? And why did I have a piece of parchment by my bed saying to find you?"

Harry lowered his head and took a deep breath, it was now or quickly looked around them and saw they were alone.

"I failed to kill Voldemort. When I died I was taken to be judged in front of the fates. They explained to me that I had been betrayed by a number of people, and due to this betrayal I could not reach my full potential. Had I been allowed to reach that stage then Voldemort would have been toast. The fates also explained to me about my soul mate. Well in my case soul-mates. I am meant to be involved in a three way soul bond. This is where you fit in Daphne. You're one of my bond mates and have been allowed to return with all your memories intact. My other bond-mate believe it or not is Hermione Granger."

Daphne was confused "Wait a minute Potter you were with the local bike Ginny Weasley when I last heard Hermione was with the other red head Ronald."

Harry nodded "That is correct, however what you did not know was that Ginny was feeding me love potion keyed to her on Dumbledore orders. Ron was feeding Hermione the same thing but keyed to him, as goes for you. Did you know the sorting hat wanted me to be placed in Slytherin, however due to being brainwashed by Ron and my first run in with Malfoy? I chose Gryffindor. There is something else as well. Your mother was one of my listed guardians, to think had I been allowed to stay with her then we might have grown up with each other."

Daphne pondered what Harry was saying. Everything he had said made sense to her. She didn't like to admit it but her Ice Queen mask was a cover as the only boy she had ever been interested in was Harry Potter. However he never seemed to notice her. Now hearing why they had been kept apart made her angry with those who had betrayed him. Well now she had him in her grasp she wasn't going to let go. Sure she would have to share him with the muggle-born, but that was a small price to pay for a future with a Lord of two Most Ancient noble houses. Taking a leap of faith she pulled on his collar and smashed her lips onto his. The feeling she was getting were like fireworks exploding, she had never felt something so good. Taking a risk she ran her tongue over the bottom of his lip hoping for access. She felt him open his mouth and return the kiss. Her tongue came out and met his. For a brief while they battled each other, they failed to see the huge bright light engulfing both of them in the middle of the Alley.

**Headmaster Office.**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. He had just spent several hours covering for Harry. The Ministry had accepted that the magic performed at number four Private Drive was accidental. Now he was faced with a letter from Gringotts requesting he pay the sum of two million galleons for un-authorized withdrawals from Lord Harry Peverell Potter, not only that but Harry had discovered he was the heir to the four founders. This was not suppose to part of the greater good. Albus had also discovered that the silver gizmo's he used to monitor Harry were shattering around the room. Albus finally thought it was all over, however a huge book landed on his desk. The pages began turning on their own till it reached a page. There written in gold scribe was Lord Harry Peverell Potter, soul bonded to Lady Daphne Victoria Peverell. However Albus noticed there was another space next to the two names. Albus knew a space would only appear if the bond was not complete. Meaning there would have to be a Lady Potter, as well. It didn't take Albus long to work out who was missing. No this would not do for the greater good.

**Diagon Alley**

Daphne and Harry pulled apart and smiled at each other. They failed to notice that they had gathered quite a crowd. Many of the older witches and wizards were clapping, after all most knew when someone had been soul bonded. Daphne buried her head into Harry chest. Everything was going fine until several flashes happened. Harry raised his head and saw Rita Skeeter and her photographer making a get away. Finally the crowd parted to allow the young couple to carry on their shopping trip. However they were interrupted again by a regal looking owl flying towards them. It dropped off a letter addressed to Lord and Lady Peverell. Daphne was shocked she had expected Lady Potter, however carrying the Peverell name was a great honour for anyone. Daphne noticed her ring finger glowed. She looked down to see the Lady Peverell signet ring appear. The two teens carried on to Knockturn alley, where Daphne was taking Harry to get a custom wand. The two of them walked into a dusty old shop and spotted a badly dressed man behind the counter.

"Go away, I don't serve kids."

Daphne snapped, "How dare you sir. This is Lord Peverell Potter, and I am Lady Peverell. We request that you make us a custom made wand immediately or you will find that this business will not be here for long. As the owner of this shop you must know half this alley including this shop is owned by the Potter family. So I advice you to carry out our request or else."

The shop Keeper was horrified that he had been so rude to a Lord, but not just any Lord, but his own landlord. The man bowed "Forgive me my Lord and Lady I didn't know who you were. Who is the wand for?"

Harry stepped forward and approached the counter, copying Daphne tone and body language he said in a confident voice.

"That would be me sir. I wish to purchase a custom made wand. I would like the following cores. Price is no problem.

The old shop keeper opened the counter and allowed both his landlord and landlady behind his counter. He then walked to the front of the store, before turning the sign to closed. Once he had done that, he showed his two guest into his work shop, it was filled with all sorts of jars and lumps of wood. He gathered a all the wood and levitated all the jars down infront of Harry and Daphne.

My Lord what i need you to do is run your hand over all these jars. Each one contains a core used in a wand. Most wands will have one core, however there are rare occasions when a wand will be made up of two cores."

Harry nodded, he found himself being pulled towards two jars. "This one and that one."

The shop keeper eyes widened. "Interesting, Basilisk Venom and the feather of a phoenix. A creature of darkness and a creature of light, together. Never have i forged a wand with two complete opposite cores. Now if you would like to choose a wood."

Harry again found himself drawn to two woods. He placed both blocks in front of the wandmaker. "These two."

The wandmaker's eyes widened again. Never had he had to make a wand with two different woods. What was interesting though were the two woods were complete opposite again.

"Very well My Lord, he then jotted down all the detail. Such a wand would be very expensive. "Your wand will be ready by tomorrow. In total that will be 1,000 galleons. I will throw in the latest wand holster as well as an added bonus."

Harry nodded and left the shop with Daphne on his arm. They were just about to walk into Floret and Blotts when Harry heard a voice he had hoped to hear at a later date.

"Harry James Potter!"

**A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you like the small changes made. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter three please enjoy. Again only small changes, but i feel they help the story flow better.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Diagon Alley**

Harry and Daphne turned to look into the chocolate brown eyes of one Hermione Granger. They could see that she wasn't very happy.

"Harry James Potter!, You had better start explaining why I am back at the beginning of my third year and why I still have my memories from when I was seventeen."

Hermione never got to finish her sentence as she found Harry putting his hand over her mouth, before dragging down one of the alley's with Daphne following close beyond. He removed his wand and waved a few time, making sure that no one could over hear them talk. Once he was sure they were alone he removed his hand.

"Sorry about that Mione, but i didn't want anyone hearing what you said. As for being back, well there is something i need to do first."

Harry decided a direct approach was needed. He pulled her into his arms and leaned in and kissed her. Surprising he felt no resistance and in fact Hermione was kissing him back, Harry ran his tongue over her lip pleading for entry. Harry was glad when Hermione allowed him entry, there tongues battled for a good few seconds when like before they were engulfed in a bright white light. Daphne had to shield her eyes from the brightness. Finally they broke for air and Harry held a very weak kneed Hermione.

"To answer your question Hermione you came back with your memories intact so that we would hook up. Basically you're my soul mate along with Daphne. Were part of a three way soul-bond and now the bond as been completed you are now officially Lady Hermione Jean Potter, my wife."

Hermione come out of her trance at the word wife. "What do you mean wife? And what's with a soul-bond?"

Daphne groaned. She could not believe this was supposed to be the brightest witch of their age, and she had no clue what a soul-bond was. Daphne then paused and re-thought her last thought. Hermione was muggle-born meaning she would have never come across a soul-bond before. Using her latest knowledge Daphne decided to try and explain it to her.

"Look Granger...I mean Hermione. A soul-bond is a match made in heaven it is said such a union is blessed by the higher powers that be. I'm also soul-bonded to Harry as Lady Peverell. You will be bonded as Lady Potter, and will wear the lady signet ring for the Potter house. This union is unbreakable, no amount of love potion or other ways of control can stop it. We are all stuck with each other for life. We have both bonded to Harry as his wives, but you and me need to do our own bonding ritual so that we will accept each other as sisters, believe me the last thing I want to do is kiss another girl, but for the bond to fully form we have to complete the bonding ritual. Now we would have to do it somewhere private as girl on girl is highly looked down upon in public."

Harry decided to chip in. "I have a number of properties we can visit. I am rather interested in Potter Manor, so if you want to go after we have collected our school materials then I am happy to take you there."

Hermione had other ideas, "Hold it there cowboy if we are married, then its traditional to meet the parents, well in your case the in-laws. I am sure Daphne's Parents are also interested in this little development, so there will be no snogging until you have faced both sets of in-laws."

Just as Hermione had finished speaking the same regal owl who had delivered the letter addressed to Lord and Lady Peverell, was now dropping one off similar, however this one was addressed to Lord and Lady Potter. As soon as Hermione touched the letter, she felt a ring on her finger. She looked down and there on her right hand was the Lady Potter signet ring.

Daphne, Harry and Hermione finished there shopping. Hermione was excited when she learnt that Harry could provide whatever she wanted. she ended up purchasing a miniature library of all the books in the Florett and Blotts. The cost was a surprise to Harry. He was expecting it to be alot more. It was then he realized the staff had given him a 50% discount due to him being the landlord for the property. The three teens then walked into the pet shop. Hermione knew exactly what she wanted, and she found him with no problems. He was lounging on the counter by the shop keeper. Hermione paid for Crookshank and bought all its bits and pieces. Harry then led them into the jewelers. He wanted his wives protected and so decided to buy them both a ring with built in protection charms. Any one who touched them who shouldn't would find themselves in a whole world of trouble. Harry also asked for the emergency exit charm. This would allow them to immediately warp too him, at the sign of any trouble. While the three teens were shopping a group of red heads were walking into Gringotts.

**Gringotts**

Molly Weasley led her youngest too children to one of the tellers. They didn't have to wait long for a goblin to be available.

"Excuse me I wish to make a withdrawal from my vault, here is the key. The name is Molly Prewitt."

The Goblin smirked they had all been briefed on the situation regarding their top client. So the goblin was in no rush to serve the demented red head.

"I am sorry Molly Prewitt, but there seem to be a problem with your vault, at present you have no funds available. I am awfully sorry."

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing; the last time she looked she had over 300,000 galleons in her vault, and should have received another 50,000 galleons on Harry's Birthday. She puffed her chest out and laid into the goblin.

"Listen here you little creature there was over 300,000 galleons in that vault four weeks ago. I haven't spent a single Knut of it. So I ask you, where did it all go?"

The Goblin gave her an evil grin "Your vault as been closed and the galleons you had in there have been added to Lord Peverell Potters vault. We discovered that illegal withdrawals and deposits were being made from his Lordship account. The Lord in question has recently taken up his Lordship and have called all debts in. Also we wish you to hand over his Lordships key, unless you want us to close the Weasley account as well."

Molly was horrified, the goblin knew about the plot between her and Albus. Not only that but Harry had taken his place as a Lord and was now making sure everything stolen from him, was paid in full. Molly tried to back away, but found herself surrounded by armoured goblins

"We at Gringotts do not take kindly to thieves; please go with the guards. Our director wishes to have a word with you." The Goblin then looked at the male red head "Your vault is also closed and everything in it has been returned to his Lordship. Please go with your mother. Has for you Miss Gineva Weasley, I wish to inform you that the marriage contract with his Lordship as been voided. We at Gringott wish you a pleasant day. Now Slicer please take the accused into the director office."

Slicer grinned and then led the family of red heads away, leaving the teller to quietly whistle to himself on a job well done.

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry was freaking out, have him take on hundred dementors, and he would happily fight them off. Have him face a Horntail dragon and he would happily out fly it, but have him meet his in-laws. He tried dragging his feet, however being held by two witches wasn't helping matters, especially when they were both married to him. Harry came face to face with Emma and Daniel Granger first. These two were the ones he feared the most, they were from the muggle world and knew nothing of special bonds. Harry was praying that his brief return wouldn't be that brief. He looked into the eyes of Hermione's father and saw nothing but death. However Hermione mum was the complete opposite, she had a knowing smile, and Harry waited for Hermione introduction.

"Mummy, Daddy this is Lord Harry Peverell Potter, until now my best friend. However something has happened which has caused us to become more then just friends, in fact may I introduce my husband."

Harry shut his eyes getting ready for the beating he was going to receive from Hermione's father, for making her a married woman before he had even had a chance to give him the traditional boyfriend grilling.

**Relax Harry, nothing his going to happen. Well let me correct that no permanent damage will be done, let's just say that.**

Harry opened his eyes to find Hermione father still standing in the same place as he was before. However the look Harry was getting was one of humour instead of one of anger. Harry looked over to see Emma making a fuss of her daughter's ring. Daphne was also deep in conversation with them.

"You know Lord Peverell Potter; you should have seen your face when Hermione broke the news to us. A normal father would have most likely hit you, however I am a father to a witch, and have come to term with the strange events of this world. I will say this though. Hurt my little girl and the madman, who's after you, will seem like a teddy bear, compared to what I will do."

Harry nodded frantically, he could see it in Mr Granger's face that he wasn't joking and was deadly serious. Hermione decided to come over to intervene

"Now daddy, play nice. Harry is the most caring and sensitive boy I know. He would never hurt anyone, unless his friends felt threaten. Then Harry would have no problem dealing justice to those who were harming his friends."

Daniel nodded in understanding, and left Harry and Hermione with Daphne so that they could floo to Greengrass manor.

**Greengrass Manor**

The three teens tumbled out of the fire place on to the clean marble floors of Greengrass Manor. They were met by a tall gentleman with short black hair, and an eloquent Lady with shoulder length blonde hair and azure blue eyes. Daphne quickly stood up and pulled Harry and Hermione up with her.

"Father may introduce my husband Lord Harry Peverell Potter, and may i introduce my sister wive Lady Hermione Jean Potter."

Clyde Greengrass wasn't surprised at the outcome of his daughter's union with the Lord Potter. History would tell him nothing was normal with the young Lord in front of him. He bowed showing respect, due to his house being a lower standing to that of house Peverell and Potter.

"My Lord my wife and I welcome you into our home and family. We would be most honoured if you would join us for dinner, so we can get the full story behind your union. If I was to guess then I would have to say a three way soul bond marriage."

Harry nodded "You're correct My lord and please feel free to call me Harry, after all; we are now family, plus I don't really care for my titles."

Daphne took Hermione with her to speak to her mother and left the two men to talk. To Harry it was deja-vu all over again. However this time Harry was addressing a Lord, not a normal muggle.

"So Harry what are your impressions of my eldest daughter?"

Harry was surprised at this question, especially when there were other more important questions that could be asked.

"Honestly sir, I feel very lucky. Daphne is very beautiful and with what i have come from, i feel that she is too good for me. You may not be aware of my childhood, however it wasn't pleasant. I was bought up in a home where my relatives hated magic. I was told that my parents had died in a car crash and that my name was freak. I may not look like it now, but for my first two years at Hogwarts I was suffering from malnutrition and stunted growth. However I later discovered that Albus Dumbledore had bound my core, and placed a number of blocks on my magic. When I took up my Lordship the blocks were removed and my magic began to heal my body. I gained the right amount of weight and a few inches of height. My vision was also corrected, and now I no longer need glasses. However going back to your original point. I am very happy to have Daphne as my wife. She has taken me and molded me into what a Lord of a most Ancient noble house should be. She has helped me choose a new wardrobe and as a reward for her service I have bought her a protection ring. To keep her safe at Hogwarts. I know you are on edge about me being a Gryffindor and her being a Slytherin. However I am planning to send a note to Professor McGonagall and have her set up one of the marriage quarters. Daphne has also made me aware of Astoria and if it pleases you then I am more then happy to offer her house protection, to avoid a backlash from the rest of her house."

Clyde smiled "Just the answer I was expecting. Daphne and Astoria mean the world to me, and I feel safe knowing you will be looking out for them both. You mention you bought Daphne a protection ring. If I gave you the money could you also purchase one for Astoria?"

Harry waved his hand "Please Lord Greengrass allow me. If she is going under my house protection then I should provide the security. There is one thing you can do for me though. Due to my age, i cannot take mt seat on the Wizengamot, however I wish for you to stand in proxy for me. According to Daphne I have six votes. I have the Potter vote, the Peverell vote, Gryffindor vote, Ravenclaw vote, Hufflepuff vote and finally by right of conquest the Slytherin vote."

Clyde was shell shocked. He was most likely standing in front of the most powerful Lord in their entire world. The young Lord had six votes, not only the historical vote of the Peverell line, but the votes of all the founders.

One thing was certain this boy would be a force, not to be messed with once he reached his Majority. "Lord Peverell Potter it will be an honour to stand in as your proxy until you officially reach your majority. Any big decisions I will forward the bills onto you, so that you can decided how you wish me to vote in your place."

**Mean while in Gringotts**

Molly was in tears, being chained to a wall. The director had been merciless with his punishment. Each of them would receive ten lashes for stealing from his Lordship. Molly stood with her back bare as she felt the whip lash across her lower back. She had already received four lashes and was waiting to have her sentence finished.

Ronald Weasley was furious, how had Harry found out what they were doing? More to the point how would he afford to woo Hermione now he had no money?" Ron knew Harry relatives would never sign his permission slip for Hogsmead. Ron had decided that he would try and get Hermione alone on those weekends. However that was all a dream now thanks to his bloody Lordship. Never mind, Ron knew Albus would not take kindly to his plan be changed, and would know doubt wipe Harry memory of all this nonsense. Now though Ron was a little bit scared. He had just seen his mother be whipped, and now it was his turn.

Slicer took great pleasure in his Job; He loved to deal out punishment to those wizards who felt they were above Goblin law. His favourite punishment was beheading, however the director in this case thought such a thing was too much for the crimes the three red heads were facing. He had just finished with the mother and now was dragging the red head male to the wall. However Slicer realized this one would not go without a fight. This bought an evil grin onto the face of the goblin. Slicer walked up to the red head male and punched him in the stomach. Once he was down Slicer dragged him to the wall and chained him to it. He then used his sword to cut away the red heads robes so that his back was bare. Slicer grinned as he bought the whip back and forward across the back of the red head male. The screams coming from the victim just made it so much sweeter. Once all the lashes had been dealt out the three red heads were dragged off to a cell so they could recover.

Lucky for Ginny, she had avoided the lashes due to her not being aware of a contract set up between her mum and Albus Dumbledore. Ginny was scared though, by forcing Harry to safe her last year from the chamber she had been forced into a life debt situation, and in right Harry could make her life extremely unpleasant. Still although there was no contract now, she still felt attracted to Harry even more so after he had rescued her from the chamber, and one way or another she would make sure that he was rewarded accordingly.

**Greengrass Manor**

The Greengrass family had just finished dinner; they had heard how Harry had been raised and how he had come back from the future to right the wrongs done against him. Iris Greengrass was in tears as she heard the way Harry relatives treated him. She started to curse Albus Dumbledore, for leaving the saviour of their world with such muggles. Iris was not the only one in tears; Hermione and Daphne were just as bad. Both swore that as soon as they reached their majority then they would pay the Dursley a nice visit. Once dessert had been served the family retired to the sitting room for casual chit chat. They were interrupted by an owl sweeping into the room. It dropped off a letter onto Harry lap, which was occupied by Daphne. Harry opened the letter and read it. He smiled.

"Well that was a letter from Gringotts; they have closed down Molly vault and Ron's personal vault. She attempted to withdraw funds from it today and was caught. The director made them suffer ten lashes each for stealing from me. Ginny however was not punished as she was not aware of the contract created between her mother and the old senile coot. Now this is interested when a scan was performed on Ginny they discovered she owed me a life debt, and if I wish, I would be well in my rights to make her mt slave."

Hermione was horrified, if it was one thing she hated about the wizard world was there backward thinking. Such laws were abolished in the muggle world; however the law still stood regarding the allowance of slaves in the wizard world.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you even think about taking Ginny as your slave, beside she has done nothing wrong yet. Who knows maybe her mother being discovered will make her see the light."

Harry had to admit Hermione made a fair point, Ginny had not started to feed him love potion yet, unlike the other time line, and so it would be unfair to punish her for crimes from the previous time line. However if she attempts anything this time then he would invoke the life debt and take her as a slave.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was getting late. She had been given permission by her parents to stay with Daphne and Harry for the night. The three teens had decided to retire to Potter Manor. Harry stood up with Hermione and Daphne. They said their good byes, Harry noticed Iris slip her daughter two pink vials, while he was shaking Lord Greengrass hand. They left the wards, so they could all portkey to Potter Manor. Harry took hold of Daphne hand and turned his ring 180 degrees. Hermione had her own ring so she followed straight after them. They all felt the familiar tug under their navels as they were whisked away in a blur. Suddenly they appeared in a well lit lobby. Harry looked around and saw a huge split staircase, ahead of them. Just as they were going to explore there was a tiny pop

"Lord Harry Potter has finally come home. Dobby is very happy to serve the great Harry potter and his special wives."

Harry bowed his head and thought "oh shit." Right on cue he heard the familiar voice of his Lady Potter.

"Harry James Potter!"

**A/N:End of Chapter three. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be combined with another chapter as it contains scene of a sexual nature, which i can not post on this site. Also i should have my computer back by SUnday, so hopefully i can get updating my other stories again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess what everyone, Laptop back from repair. So expect a few updates within the next coming days. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Potter Manor**

Harry knew he was in trouble. Soon as Hermione had opened her mouth. He Started talking very quickly, as he knew from the last timeline that Hermione could be quite firey

"Look, I promise that I released him from the Malfoy's. He must have bonded to me straight after. If it makes things better I will pay him one galleon a week."

Hermione seemed to have calmed down after Harry had agreed to pay Dobby; however, the worse was yet to come. Hermione saw several other elf's pop in behind Dobby. Hermione sent daggers at Harry.

Daphne, however, found it all rather amusing, after all, she had grown up being waited on by her family house elves. As far as she was concerned, that's the way a pure-blood noble should live. Of course, she had heard about Hermione's little crusade to free all house elf's in the previous time line. It had been quite a joke amongst the pure-blood circles. However, she knew she had her work cut out for her to try and introduce Hermione into the pure-blood society; after all, she had already broken one of the cardinal rules of being a wife to a Lord. Hermione had tried to argue with their husband. In the wizarding world it was common knowledge that what a man said was law. Especially a Lord, Daphne decided to intervene before things got even more heated.

"Hermione, come with me. I have a lot to explain to you about your station as Lady Potter."

Hermione wanted to argue more, but finally gave up and followed Daphne up the stairs. Daphne saw Harry trying to follow, so she held up her hand to stop him.

"No, My Lord, you need to sort the rest of the house elves out. We will be fine. When we're finished we'll come back down to see you."

Daphne led Hermione into what she presumed was the master bedroom. She shoved Hermione onto the bed and used some silencing charms and locking charms on the door. Daphne then walked up to Hermione and slapped her.

"Listen up Granger, I don't like you ok. You've no manners and have no clue about our customs in this world. However, we find ourselves in a situation where we must co-exist. So I am going to teach you the way a lady of the house should act. First, a Lady is submissive, what the husband says goes. You may think it is old fashion, but it is the way things are done, you're just lucky Harry is rather laid back, otherwise he would be well in his right to punish you. Second thing, House elves need to be bonded to a family since they gain their magic from that said family. An unbound house elf will start to loose their magic and finally will be driven insane. Thirdly, you will get nowhere in this world with your bossy attitude. No one likes a know It all. Now, my little rant is over, what do you have to say for yourself."

Hermione was shocked; she had never been hit before, especially by another girl. The worrying thing about it though was that she had liked it. She was enjoying being talked down too. Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She bowed,

"No mistress, I have nothing to say."

Sexual Interlude Daphne and Hermione

Hermione finished lapping up Daphne's juices; she could not believe what she had done. She had gone down on another girl. The logical part of her mind was screaming at her that this was so wrong. Then, there was another voice. This one sounded feminine.

**Relax Hermione, your not going crazy. My names Megan, I am Harry's life guide; however, now you have bonded with him, I can communicate with you. What you just did with Daphne is nothing to be ashamed of. After all, you will be both sleeping with Harry eventually, and the experience would be so much more comfortable if you were not embarrassed about each other.**

Harry had been waiting outside the door. He had tried to get in but found the door locked and charmed. He had been worried about how Daphne had ordered Hermione upstairs. The last thing he wanted was having his two wives fight each other. He had put the house elves to work as soon as Daphne and Hermione had vanished. Suddenly, he heard the door unlock. He watched as the door opened. There standing in the door way was Hermione, her hair a mess; Harry also noticed some sticky substance on her lips. Curiously, he looked over her shoulder and saw the biggest shock of his life. There, on the bed, was a passed out Daphne with her jeans and Knickers dangling around her legs. Harry, being the gentleman, covered his eyes and tried to look elsewhere except the bed.

Sexual Interlude Harry and Hermione

**Potter Manor**

Harry woke up. He found both his arms pinned down by two beauties, one on either side of his body. Harry felt that he was the luckiest guy on earth and thanked the divine entities above that they gave him a second chance for happiness. He felt one of the girl stir but had no clue which one. That was, until he was pulled into a searing kiss by one bushy haired bookworm.

"Morning handsome, last night was amazing. However, we can't let my parents know what is going on between us three in the bedroom. Daddy would have your head on a pike. I also want to apologise to you for the way I acted yesterday. It was not the way a Lady should act. I understand now thanks to Daphne. She really put me in my place yesterday and explained to me the duties of my station as Lady Potter. It was a real eye opener let me tell you."

Harry smirked. He could just imagine how much of an eye opener it was with the state of undress he experienced last night walking into the room. Harry leaned over and kissed her. He then pulled back.

"You have nothing to apologise for Hermione. You were not aware of how different things are in this world, heck I'm just learning as well. Who would think that I was a Lord of two Most Ancient Noble houses, after all, in the last time line I was a thin, underfed little boy, with taped up glasses and clothes which were twice the size of me. Now look at me, I have several properties, two stunning girls for wives, and more then enough money to last me several life times. Not to mention enough titles to make a real difference in this world. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and go hop in the shower my sexy little bookworm."

Hermione giggled as Harry playfully swatted her backside. She went to her bags and found no clothes inside. Curiously, she walked to one of the nearby wardrobes. There was her name printed on a gold plate. Hermione opened the doors and was stunned to see it full of clothes, several casual dresses hung up, while on the other side were several formal gowns which Hermione had guessed were for entertaining purposes. Grabbing one of the summer dresses, she closed the wardrobe and proceeded to a chest of drawers which also had her name printed on it. She opened the drawers and found them stocked with jeans, jumpers, shirts, underwear, and socks. Grabbing a nice white lacy thong and a pair of white socks she made her way into the shower.

Meanwhile, Harry was sat at his desk, writing several letters. He really wanted to inform his two professors that they were both his godparents. Informing Professor McGonagall was not the problem. Explaining everything to Snape was going to be the real problem. After all, he rarely left Dumbledorks thumb, Harry realised he would have to be very sneaky in writing his letter. After all, he was more likely to just tear it up as soon as he saw who it was from. Having written to Professor McGonagall, Harry called Hedwig and was surprised to see a bright white flame flash in. Harry covered his eyes. There, standing in front of him, was a pure white phoenix with Hedwig's amber eyes.

**A small gift from the fate's Harry. Enjoy**

Harry wept at how beautiful Hedwig looked in her new body. She still had her caring amber eyes, but her feathers were more divine looking and her huge white tail fanned out behind her, giving her the appearance of a Majestic royal bird of prey. Harry tried to tie the letter to her leg; however, Hedwig shook her head and moved her head forward, and opening her beak just a bit so Harry could clamp the letter in between. Harry then covered his eyes again as Hedwig flashed out again.

**Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall's Room.**

Minerva was at her desk, looking through all the replies from the third year students for their elective classes. Suddenly, a beautiful pure white phoenix flashed in. Minerva looked at the majestic bird. She wondered who else except Dumbledore had a phoenix. However, as soon as she saw the eyes she gasped.

"Hedwig?"

Hedwig nodded her head and placed the letter in Minerva's hand. She then flew over to land on top of Minerva's headboard, waiting for the witch to look at the letter from her master.

Minerva turned the letter over and gasped again as she recognised the wax seal with the Potter crest embedded on it. Carefully, she broke the seal and removed the letter.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_I hope you are well and enjoying your vacation. By now you have most likely guessed that I have taken up my station as Lord Potter and Lord Peverell. What you might not know is that I am also the heir to the four founders of Hogwarts. This means that I hold the deeds to the school. I ask you that you keep this information quite as I suspect Professor Dumbledore passed actions are far from the greater good he loves to preach about. Why am I telling you this, well, it seems our esteemed headmaster has been keeping secrets, especially the fact that you are my God mother. They day I took up my Lord ship I discovered a number of underhanded plots by the Headmaster. One of these plots was a marriage contract between myself and Ginny Weasley, signed and approved by the headmaster and Mrs. Weasley. I also asked for an audit of all my vaults and discovered that the headmaster had been stealing from me since I was two years old. This may be hard to believe but I ask that you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron today at 12pm so I can present the evidence to you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Lord Harry James Peverell Potter and heir to the four founders._

To say Minerva was shaken was an understatement; she quickly took a quill from her desk and wrote a reply. She folded the letter and walked over to Hedwig. Carefully, she clamped the letter in the phoenix's beak and watched as it flashed out back to his master.

**Potter Manor**

Harry had just finished his letter to Professor Snape, he knew what he had written was underhanded and cruel, but he knew it was the only way for Snape to take the letter seriously. Sealing the letter with wax, he failed to notice the slim arms engulf him from behind. He wondered which one of his beautiful wives it was. That was until a head of Blonde hair leaned over and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

Sexual Interlude Harry and Daphne

They were interrupted from going any further by Hedwig flashing in. Harry watched Daphne fall off his lap and crash onto the floor. Harry helped her up and then swatted her backside as he watched her retreat to the bathroom. He turned back to Hedwig and removed the letter from his beak. He opened it and smiled. He then stroked Hedwig under her beak before clamping Snape's letter in her beak. Harry again watched Hedwig flash out. He leaned back in his chair and waited for both his girls to get ready.

**Spinners Lane, Home of Snape**

Severus Snape was not having a good vacation. He was busy brewing a Loyalty potion for the Potter brat on Dumbledore's orders. He had recently been visited by the headmaster and told that Potter was straying from the path of the greater good. He had been told to brew the loyalty potion so that Potter could be brought back to the side of the light. Snape thought the headmaster was losing it. The amount of times he had read Potters mind he had found not one single bad thought that would convince him that he was going dark. Suddenly, he saw a white flash and a majestic white phoenix appeared in front of him. Snape was being very cautious, the only person he knew who had a phoenix was Dumbledore, and his was gold, red and orange. Carefully, he removed the letter. He sneered when he turned it over and saw the Potter crest embedded onto the red wax. He opened the letter.

_Greetings, Professor Snape (greasy haired bat)_

_I have recently taken up my place as Lord for the Potter and Peverell family lines respectively. I recently went to Gringotts and heard my parents' will. Imagine my surprise when your name was mentioned in my mothers will. I have a letter here addressed to you regarding a shocking matter to say the least. I ask for your audience at the Leaky cauldron today at 12pm so we can discuss this problem. Remember, this is not for me but for my mum, and if you truly cared for her then you wouldn't hesitate to enquire exactly what the letter she had left you contains._

_Your sincerely_

_Lord Harry James Peverell Potter, heir to the four founders (so watch yourself)._

Snape sneered at the letter; however, deep down he was wondering what Lily had to say to him. Picking up a quill, he wrote down a reply and handed it to the phoenix and watched it flash out. He then turned back to his cauldron and removed it from the flame. He poured the potion down the sink and then went off to prepare himself for an audience with a Lord of two Most Ancient and Noble houses. Snape laughed to himself at the reaction the headmaster was going to have once he found out.

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne were seated, each drinking a butter-beer when they noticed the two professors floo in. They walked up to the three teens.

Minerva then said, "Lord Potter, Miss Granger, and Lady Greengrass, what is it you would like to discuss?"

Harry left the table and had a quick word with tom the barman. The others saw Tom point to a private room. They saw Harry give him 2 galleons. Harry then turned to them and waved them into the private room. He then withdrew his wand and warded the room. Severus and Minerva were wondering what all the warding was for. Finally, Harry returned and sat next to his wives. He then handed Minerva and Severus a copy of his mother's letter. They both looked at it in shock. Severus was the first to respond.

"I am legally one of your godfathers Potter, this I find hard to believe."

He threw the letter on the table. Harry then said, "Professor, in my mum's journal she spoke very highly of you. According to her, you grew up together and were the best of friends. She did mention how you loved her more then that and that you were jealous of my father. Yu can see by the letter some time ago she forgave you, and father apologised to you for making your life hell at Hogwarts."

Severus heard this. Harry could see the sadness in his eyes. The raw emotion was just waiting to be released. Minerva quickly intervened.

"Lord Potter, do you know why this was never put into your parents will?" Harry looked at Minerva then said

"Professor, I feel that the only reason it was not disclosed was so the headmaster couldn't discover it and use it. After all, he has been taking money from my family account over the last 12 years. He has also removed a number of items from my family vault that I have asked him to return."

Both professors listened carefully. Hermione then said, "We believe the reason you too don't know is that he oblivated you."

The professors looked at each other, both wondering if the children could be right. Harry quickly took out his wand then waved it over both professors. He then muttered a long incantation. There was a soft blue glow on both of their heads. It stayed on them for a few seconds and then vanished. Harry then placed his wand back into his holster. Minerva was the first to speak

"Lord Potter, what did you do?"

Harry grinned then said, "Reading my parents journal, I learnt of an old spell to guard the mind from being read and Oblivated. This way, if the headmaster discovers anything, then his spell won't affect you. Hope you didn't mind us informing you of this, but we felt we should obey my mother's wish."

Both professors were speechless. Minerva looked over at Harry. "Lord Potter, I understand you being present and Miss Granger being your best friend, but I must ask, what is with Miss Greengrass being here?"

Harry smiled "Professor, allow me to introduce my two wives, Hermione is my Lady Potter, and Daphne is my Lady Peverell. We are involved in a three way soul-bond marriage, which reminds me. I wish to ask if you could have a marriage quarters prepared for next term, and if possible, a guest room for Daphne sister, Astoria, who has been taken under my house protection by order of her father Lord Greengrass. We feel Astoria being in Slytherin will have a huge backlash when the school discovers that I'm married to a Slytherin, and especially one of the best looking girls in our year." This comment made Daphne smile, and she rewarded him with a small kiss.

Snape was speechless, not only was he Harry's godfather, but his favourite female student was married. Snape took a swig of fire whisky to calm his nerves; somehow, he knew the headmaster would not allow this to slip. Snape was happy he had decided to pour the loyalty potion down the sink, he had been brainwashed by Dumbledore into feeling the guilt about losing Lily and betraying the Potter's to the dark lord. Snape now had a new goal, to protect his godson and his two wives from the interfering old goat.

Minerva was also shocked, learning that she was a godmother was one thing, but finding out that her favourite lion was married not too one girl but two. Not only that but he owned the school, as heir to the four founders. Minerva knew this term was going to be very interesting, looking at the three teens; Minerva opened her mouth to speak.

"Lord Potter, I will have a marriage quarters made up immediately, it will also have a guest room so Astoria can be looked after by your house protection. Now on to more academic matters, I have not received your three forms regarding Hogsmead and your chosen subjects for the coming school year."

All three teens looked at each other. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Finally, Harry turned back to Minerva, "We all wish to take care of magical creatures, ancient runes and Arithmancy."

Minerva nodded and took down some notes, she turned to Snape, "Professor, do you have anything to add?"

Snape came out of his thoughts, "Only this Minerva. Harry as your godfather I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect you and your wives from the old goats meddling. Recently, I had a visit from the headmaster, asking me to brew a loyalty potion for you that would have been keyed to him. Once I read your letter, which I must say was rather Slytherin of you to get me here. That I poured the potion I have already brewed down the sink. Now that I know what I do now I am glad."

Harry smiled at his godfather and godmother. "Professor McGonagall, this term I intend to take control of the wards of Hogwarts and place Dumbledore on probation. If he steps a foot out of line I want you to take his place as headmistress. This is not because you are my God mother, but because I know you would be best for the job, as you actually care for the student body and show know prejudice to any of the houses."

Minerva again was speechless. Finally she found her voice, "As you wish, Lord Potter."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and chatting. Harry heard several stories about his father courting his mother that had him laughing almost out of his chair. Soon though, it was time to go. Both professors said their good byes and flooed back to their respective homes.

**Headmaster's Office**

Albus stood, looking out the window when he felt a strange feeling. He quickly turned to the sorting hat then said, "Trevor, what's happening?" The hat looked at the headmaster then said, "I am sorry sir, but I cannot disclosed that information. Only the owner of the castle has that right." Albus face burned with anger then said, "I am the headmaster, I demand you tell me immediately. I need to know for the safety of the students." Trevor turned to him and then said, "Headmaster, you may run the school. But you do not own the castle; therefore, you have no control over its wards and defenses." The headmaster had a funny idea who the new owner was, but he needed to confirm it. "Trevor, who is the new owner of the school?" The sorting hat looked at the headmaster then said, "I believe the new owner is none other then Lord Potter." Albus fell into his chair. He quickly grabbed a lemon sorbet and leaned back. He only had one thought, "I am so fucked."

**A/N: Ok not many changes in this chapter, except the fact i have had to combined to chapters together. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Those who hate Weasley bashing back away now. Fair warning this chapter is brutal against the three I have targeted. I also felt you all deserved another chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any future character from the author J.K Rowling.**

**King's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters**

Harry and Daphne flooed onto the station platform to a huge crowd of people wanting to congratulate them on their recent marriage. Harry had found that Rita had wasted no time spreading the news. However, only Daphne and Harry's bond had been made public. So the three had decided that Hermione would come to the station with her parents so she could keep a low profile until they reached the safety of Hogwarts.

They made their way towards the scarlet train, however, they found their path blocked by a very angry Weasley family. Harry could see Molly was about to blow and Ron looked murderous.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you hook up with this Snake. She is nothing but a scarlet woman. My Ginny would be a better match for you, a Pure-blood girl from a family of the light, unlike this Hussy."

Harry's Eyes glowed Green. Raw magic whipped around him, causing several student trunks to launch into the air. Harry drew his wand so fast that it was pointing between Molly's eyes, before she even had time to blink.

"How dare you insult my wife! Not only that but a Lord of Two Most Ancient Noble houses. I demand satisfaction for your insult against my houses. As such I formally request the presence of Arthur Weasley the Head of the Weasley family."

Molly looked Horrified. She didn't want Arthur knowing what had been going on and now Harry was using Ancient magic to call upon the head of her family to settle an insult issued against not one but two Most Ancient Noble houses. There was suddenly a white flash and Arthur appeared beside her.

Harry grinned at Molly's reaction; he had been reading up on a few obscure pure-blood spells that were used to settle house feuds. He stepped forward to the now confused Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, I have invoked the Ancient pure-blood law to settle a dispute between both our houses. Your wife has just insulted my wife, the Lady Peverell, by calling her a scarlet woman and a hussy. Not only is it an insult against my wife but it is an insult against the Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell, and I demand immediate satisfaction. If you refuse then I will have no option but to declare a blood feud between the house of Peverell and the house of Weasley. Your wife has also been stealing from my house, the sum of 50,000 galleons have been removed from my vault every year since I was two. She has been storing it in a vault under her maiden name Prewitt. She also has been involved in creating an illegal marriage contract with the assistance of one Albus Dumbledore for your youngest daughter and myself. I could very much bury your house in front of the Wizengamot I know you're a good man Mr Weasley, and i am sorry that it had to come to this. Due to you not being able to pay what is owed to me, then i have no other choice then to ask that Ginny serves House Peverell for ten years being a maid in waiting to my wife Lady Peverell. This will not be a slave bond, and Ginny will be free to do whatever she wishes as long as she see to Lady's Peverell needs first. Would you be happy with this agreement?"

Arthur felt sick. His wife had literally buried their house without any chance of recovery. Arthur knew they didn't have the money to pay it back. He also did not want to have a blood feud declared, as he knew Harry would stop at nothing to destroy his house, and everyone in it. Arthur finally came to a conclusion, if Harry wanted Ginny as payment to avoid everything being brought before the Wizengamot then he would Have Ginny as a servant.

"Lord Peverell, I Arthur Weasley, Head of the Weasley clan, offer my only daughter Ginny Weasley as payment for the wrong doings of my house, for the term of ten years, so mote it be."

Molly fell to her knees in front of Arthur in tears, "No you can't Arthur. Not Ginny, let him declare a blood feud. Albus will protect us and destroy the little shit."

Arthur pulled away from his sobbing wife, he could not believe what she had just called a Lord of two Most Ancient Noble houses and that she believed Albus would protect them from the young Lord. How had he missed everything? The fact that his wife had been going behind his back for the last eleven years really broke his heart.

"Get away from me woman. Have you not done enough damage to this family. You and Albus have destroyed everything this family stood for. I Arthur Weasley cast you out of the Weasley family. You are no longer my wife, but Molly Prewitt, so mote it be."

Molly cried. She felt the Weasley magic leave her; she looked up to Fred and George and saw nothing but disgust on their faces. However, Ron looked down on his mother with tears. She could see he wanted to help her, but was stopped by the Weasley magic from doing anything. Finally, she looked to her only daughter. What she saw hurt her. A face of disgust and anger. Realizing she was alone She stood up to a now silent platform. She turned on her heels and apparated off the platform, to pack her belongings at the Burrow.

Arthur sighed then turned back to Harry. "Lord Peverell Potter, I apologise for my ex wife's behaviour and agree to the payment set fourth by yourself. Ginny go, you now work for Lord Peverell."

Ginny tried to resist but found that her magic was compelling her to comply with her father's request. She walked over to Harry and bowed in front of him in total submission. Harry grinned. He had finally found a way to make sure Ginny did not interfere in his relationship with Daphne and Hermione. Harry raised his head and looked towards the head of the Weasley family.

"Mr. Weasley, house Peverell accepts your payment and all debts and insults are cleared...so mote it be."

There was a huge flash of magic signaling the deal had been accepted. Harry looked over to see Ron glaring at him. He knew this was not over, not by a long shot. Ignoring the youngest red head male Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, for the next ten years, you will serve Lady Peverell as her lady in waiting. Any thing she says goes. Is that understood?"

Ginny bowed her head in submission again, "Yes Lord Peverell."

Daphne Smiled at her husband. It had taken some time, but finally she could see him acting like a true pure-blood Lord. In fact, the way he was showing off his power was a big turn on for her. She and Harry had talked about the possibilities of Molly insulting them and had decided beforehand with Hermione's approval, that if Molly did insult them, then they would demand Ginny as compensation. Preventing the last time line from repeating itself. Daphne looked at the now submissive red head, she had plans for her. Oh yes, she would make sure she knew her place and stayed there.

"Weasley come here!"

Ginny walked over to Daphne with her head lowered. She could not believe that her father had forced her into a term of servitude.

"You called My Lady?"

Daphne smiled, "Yes, I wish you to board the train and prepare the founders private compartment. You will find it at the very front of the train. If anyone asks, you tell them that you are preparing it for Lord Hogwarts."

Ginny bowed again then left to carry out Daphne's orders. While she was moving through the crowd towards the train she felt every eye on her. She had never felt so humiliated. She felt like crawling into a hole and crying. All her dreams of marrying the boy-who-lived had been shattered in the space of a few minutes.

Harry took Daphne's arm, "Shall we board my Lady?"

Daphne giggled and whispered in his ear, "keep this up Harry and you are so going to get a reward tonight."

Harry looked behind him and saw Hermione walk through the barrier; he nodded his head towards her direction. He noticed she acknowledged him, and started to walk towards them. However, Harry gritted his teeth when he saw Ron trying to wrap his arms around her in a hug. In fact, Harry did not feel angry, he felt murderous. He could see Hermione trying to push him off but he wasn't taking no for an answer. Breaking away from Daphne, Harry made his way over to the pair. He grabbed Ron's shoulder and pulled him off Hermione. Harry then allowed Hermione to bury her head in his chest.

Ron looked at Harry with envy, "Hey, what's your problem Potter. You have that Snake, Hermione belongs to me."

Hermione, removed her head from Harry's chest, and glared at Ron. "How dare you! I do not belong to you, i never have and never will."

Harry stepped up to the red head. He grabbed him by his collar, and using his magic, lifted Ron off the ground. Harry's eyes were glowing

"Listen here weasel, you will not lay another hand on my wife, do you understand. She is no longer Hermione Granger, but Lady Potter, and you will show her the respect she deserves. We were hoping to keep it quiet but you have forced my hand. Now crawl back under the rock you came from, don't think I have forgotten how you stole from me. If you know what's good for you, I advice you to stay clear of both of my wives or you will be faced with the full wrath of my house. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron was pissing himself,. The glare of Harry was frightening. Ron had never seen this side of his best friend, and he hoped that he would never see it again. The News that he was not only married to the best looking pure-blood witch but Hermione as well really pissed him off. However, at the moment, he was trying to keep his emotions in check, to avoid pissing Harry off even more.

Hermione gently grabbed her husband's shoulder, "Love, he's not worth it. Let him go. Besides, Daphne is waiting for us by the front of the train."

Harry slowly lowered Ron back to the floor; he let go of his collar and allowed him to fall back on his backside. Harry then turned to Hermione, taking her arm, they both walked towards Daphne, wondering what reaction would be caused by them announcing their marriage live on the station platform.

Harry, Daphne, and Hermione boarded the train. They made their way to the founder's compartment and were welcomed by Ginny Weasley. Harry had explained what had happened with Molly and the Weasley's to Hermione while boarding the train. To say she was shocked was an understatement, however, when she was told that Ginny was accepted as payment, she couldn't help but sigh, she was happy though that it was a service bond and not a slave bond. The three teens walked into the compartment, the first thing they noticed was the compartment was more like a sitting room. There were two large sofa's and a small coffee table. Next to one of the sofa's was a small bookcase, which drew Hermione's eyes straight away. Harry also noticed another room connecting to the compartment, which he assumed was a private bathroom. Harry took a seat in the middle of the sofa; he pulled Hermione and Daphne down with him, and raised both arms and drew them into a hug. Ginny bowed in front of Harry.

"Is there anything else i can do for you My Lord?"

Harry looked up. "No Ginny, there is nothing else you can do. I give you permission to go back to your compartment, however make sure you return here just before we get into the station."

Ginny bowed then left the founder compartment. She vowed that some way she would make them all pay.

Harry and Hermione knew that the train would stop soon. They had told Daphne what they had experienced from the last time line. While the train had been moving, Daphne's little sister had entered the compartment. Harry offered her seat and removed a protection ring from his pocket. He handed it to Astoria.

"That is a gift that will keep you safe. While at school you are also under my house protection. If you have a problem with anyone you come straight to me ok Astoria?"

Astoria nodded and placed the ring on her finger. It glowed for a few seconds before resizing. She smiled before taking a seat on the sofa and opening one of her text books to read. About half way through the journey the train suddenly came to a halt; Harry nodded to his wives and pulled out his wand. He stood and shielded Astoria behind him. He looked at the compartment door and could see the frost that was quickly forming on the window. He began to feel cold and depressed. Keeping his wits about him, he watched the compartment door open. He saw the skeleton hand pulling the door open. Harry raised his wand ready. The compartment door finally opened revealing the black robed figure. Harry gulped then thought of his nights with his wives before shouting.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Harry's stag erupted from his wand. It charged at the dementor, goring the creature where its heart should have been. The dementor screamed in pain as it exploded in a black cloud of dust. All that was left was its outer robes which were laying on the floor.

Several aurors appeared after hearing the dementor's scream; they turned and saw Harry pointing his wand at them. They also noticed the huge stag staring down at them. One of the aurors stepped forward, Harry recognised him from the previous time line.

"Surrender your wand boy! You are under arrest for interfering in an official Ministry investigation."

Harry laughed, "That is Lord Harry James Peverell Potter and heir to the four founders to you Dawlish, and I did what was required to defend my family. Having such creature's board a train full of students is unforgiving. You can clearly see that Sirius Black his not hiding under anyone's robes on this train. Now be a good little auror and leave before I contact Madam Bones and have her remove you from your position for such trumped up charges."

Dawlish gulped. Clearly, he had underestimated this child. Not only had he actually killed a dementor. Something that had never been done, but he had tried to arrest a Lord of two Most Ancient Noble houses. Dawlish did the only thing he could. He bowed and apologised.

"Forgive me my Lord. I did not know whom I was addressing. I will remove the remains of the dementor from your compartment and leave you and your lovely Ladies in peace. Steven, Adams, lets go."

Harry lowered his wand once the auror had left. He walked back to the sofa and fell down between his two wives, exhausted from casting such a powerful Patronus. Harry removed a chocolate frog from his pocket and nibbled on it. Remembering that it was the best cure for effects caused by dementors.

The train finally pulled into Hogsmead station, Harry and his girls plus Astoria and Ginny left the train. They waited for one of the carriages to drive them up to the school gates. Climbing into one, they settled down and prepared themselves for the confrontation that was yet to come. The carriage finally pulled up to the school gates. Harry heard a female voice, however, it wasn't Megan but someone older and wiser.

**Welcome Lord Hogwarts. It is an honour to finally have the true heir of the founders return to his home. I am Lady Hogwarts, if there is anything I can do to help just ask.**

Harry looked out of the carriage and saw his godfather standing there. Obviously waiting for him. Once the Carriage had stopped Harry helped his girls out of the carriage and asked them to go a head to the great hall, as he had planned an entrance that Hogwarts would never forget. He then walked over to his godfather. They had decided to act like they still hated each other to avoid questions by Dumbledore.

"Potter! Take this." Snape handed Harry a vial with a clear liquid inside. "It is a antidote to the Loyalty potion Dumbledore has forced me to make. He has ordered one of the house elf's to spike your goblet with it. By drinking this now the potion will be neutralised and have no affect on you."

Harry gracefully accepted the vial, he downed the potion in one gulp and waited under his invisibility Cloak so that he could make his grand entrance.

Great hall

Albus Dumbledore looked over at the student body; However he couldn't see Harry anywhere. This troubled the old headmaster, but knew he had a duty to carry on with.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, for those who are returning I welcome you back, and for those who are stepping into this school for the first time. I welcome you to the most prestigious school in the entire Wizarding world. A few notices: Please take note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, also please note that Hogwarts will be playing host to the dementors of Azkaban. Although I have been assured by the Ministry that they will stay away during the day, I ask for you not to give them any reason to approach you. It is not in the mind for a dementor to be forgiving. Last but not least I would like to introduce a couple of new staff members. Teaching DADA this year is Professor Lupin, and teaching care of magical creatures, is our very own grounds keeper Professor Hagrid. Now please enjoy the feast."

"Bang"

Albus looked to the great hall doors, and saw them blow open. He drew his wand in case of any trouble. What he saw made his blood boil. There standing in the door way was Harry Potter looking rather smug. Albus almost burst a blood vessel when he heard Harry shout

"Honey I'm Home."

**A/N: Again small changes. Unlike the last version, Ginny will not be a slave, but a servant to house peverell for the next ten years. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, for those wanting the unedited version they can set up a dox connection and i will be happy to drop the chapters into their inbox.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok everyone i promised you updates, However when my computer was repaired my hard drive was replaced, meaning i lost all my archive documents. So please bare with me while i try to get back on track with all the stories.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Great Hall**

The Great hall fell silent. Harry strolled up the middle of the great hall. He could feel Albus trying to break into his mind. Deciding he needed a taste of his own medicine, Harry sent back his own probe. Instantly, Dumbledore flew off his chair backwards

"That's a warning you old goat. Never try to read my mind or any other students again."

Harry walked up and waved his hand, suddenly Minerva found herself being levitated and placed in the throne chair as the new headmistress. Harry saw the shocked reaction of the crowd. However Harry was more concerned with watching Dumbledore get to his feet. Harry saw the eyes of the old man. The little twinkle had gone.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME? THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL AND CHIEF WARLOCK OF THE WIZENGAMOT!"

The Great hall began to shake with the raw power rolling of the now enraged headmaster. , Harry just stood there and smirked.

"Is that it? Is that all they great Albus DUmbledore can do. Well feel my power."

Harry's eyes began to glow green, suddenly the whole castle shook, forcing Dumbledore and everyone else who was standing to fall over.

Dumbledore was shocked by the raw power now be demonstrated in front of him. "Impossible!"

Harry growled.

"Why don't you put a sock in it old man, i'm fed up of listening to your voice. When will you learn that you are not the most powerful wizard in our world. Your a complete fraud who has blinded the wizarding world with your poisonous tongue and your fake persona of being a Light Lord."

Dumbledore eyes flashed. "All lies! I am the leader of the light, there is no one more powerful then me."

Harry smirked again.

"Really well the fact that i have just forced you down onto your fat arse says otherwise. Now you say your a light lord, well lets see what everyone else hear things, once i reveal everything you have done to me over these years, but first a few witnesses are needed. Oh Madame Bones, would you please come in?"

Dumbledore's eyes widen as a middle-aged woman with red hair and an eye monocle fixed to her face walked into the great hall surrounded by four aurors. Albus had not expected this turn of events; he had clearly underestimated this new Harry.

Harry grinned as he saw all the colour drain from the old man's face. It had taken Harry a few days to work all this out, and now that he was here he decided he was going to truly enjoy watching the old man squirm. All his dirty laundry was about to be aired.

"Thank you for coming Madame Bones, now you are here I can start. A week ago I stepped into Gringotts to claim my Lordship, what I discovered was truly rewarding. I was not only heir to the Potter line, but to the Peverell and all four founders. So I claimed my Lordship and was declared emancipated and an adult in the wizarding world. I decided to read my parents will. Tell me old man, why did you send me to the Dursley's When my parents forbid it? There was over a page of suitable guardians available, including you Madame Bones."

This last bit of information had really gotten Amelia Mad. She had been good friends with the Potters, but knew nothing of their will. It was suddenly sealed by Albus Dumbledore. She had always wondered why it had been sealed. Now, the pieces were starting to fall slowly into place. She watched on as Harry carried on, laying into Albus.

"Eleven years I suffered at their cruel hands, being starved and beaten. My room was the cupboard under the stairs, and don't give me any bull about you having no idea. My Hogwarts acceptance letter even had cupboard under the stairs written on it. Every birthday I was beaten for one year of my life while my cousin was treated as a prince. I was treated just as bad as a house elf, but you knew this old man, after all it wouldn't be in your greater good for you to have a confident young boy enter your school. One who you could not mould into your perfect little obedient lap dog. So you decided to try to break me, and honestly, the last two years you have succeeded. This summer however everything changed. I discovered in my inheritance test that my natural talents had been blocked by your magical signature. Also, my magical core was blocked by over 85%. Leaving me 15% to work with."

At this, every professor on the table stared at Dumbledore with disgust. They could not believe what he had put this young boy through just so he could fit into his plan for his so called greater good. Hagrid was the most disappointed. He had looked up to Albus and now his trust in the old man was shattered. Minerva, on the other hand, was enjoying the old man squirm, never had anyone stood up to him, like her godson was doing now. On the other side of the table Snape was smirking into his pumpkin juice, he believed the old man was getting everything he deserved. Snape looked on his godson with pride.

"Not only had you blocked my core, but you have been stealing from me since I was two years old. 100,000 galleons every year you took from my vault. Then on top of all that you had gone behind my back and created an illegal marriage contract between Ginny Weasley and I and lets not forget tonight. Attempting to spike my drink with loyalty potion so I could be brought back under your control."

Harry waved his hand and silently summoned his goblet; he handed it to Amelia and watched her perform some detection charm on it. The potion turned red, signaling it had been spiked. Amelia glared at the old man who was in front of her. Had looks been able to kill then Dumbledore would be pushing up Daisies by now.

"You know what old man? Originally, I came here to place you on probation, as the owner of this school I am well in my rights to do so. However due to your little potion stunt tonight, I'm handing you over to Amelia to be taken away and placed on trial for your crimes against me, my house and this school. Now will you leave quitely, or do i need to use force?"

Albus Dumbledore was angry, no, he was beyond that. He was furious at how Harry had aired everything he had been trying to keep under wraps for eleven years. Albus drew his wand and pointed it at the young Lord

"For the greater good Avada...Kadav"

However, he never got a chance to finish the spell, a white phoenix flashed in and snatched his wand from his grasp. Albus looked horrified as the phoenix landed on Harry shoulder and dropped the wand into it's masters out stretched hand.

Albus froze, he had no wand, he was defenceless, moving swiftly over to the Slytherin table, Dumbledore grabbed Daphne around the neck and dragged her to the centre of the room. He picked up a knife and held it to her throat.

Again, the great hall was in uproar, Albus ignored the noise, "Drop your wand Harry, or I will kill your dear wife."

Harry's eyes blazed, his magic whipped around him, smashing every window in the great hall. The great hall shook with such force that everyone who was standing was knocked off their feet again including Albus Dumbledore. Harry watched Daphne run towards him. He embraced her in a tight hug. Harry held on to Daphne for dear life, he moved her behind him and then turned and faced the now standing Light Lord.

" YOU COWARD, HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY WIFE, NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU ATTEMPTED TO HOLD A LADY OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE HOSTAGE. YOUR ACTION WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN MADAME BONES, REMOVE HIM FROM MY HOME NOW!"

Amelia nodded and proceeded to walk towards the now defenceless old man. She and her aurors raised their wands ready for any sneak attack from the old goat.

Albus knew is time was over, he knew he had to escape and survive to live another day, he could only think of one way out of this

"Fawkes, Fawkes!"

Harry looked on with a knowing grin, "What's the matter old man? Fawkes not answering your call, well that proves you're no longer a lord of the light, after all a phoenix can only bond to a wizard of pure heart. Allow me. Fawkes."

Albus looked on helplessly as Fawkes flamed onto Harry's other shoulder, staring at his former master with disgust. Albus bowed his head as he was lifted to his feet by two aurors. Amelia slapped some magical cuffs onto his wrist preventing him from trying to escape. Amelia led the now cuffed old man out of the great hall. She acknowledged Harry and Daphne on her way out. The great hall door slammed behind her.

Harry let out a sigh and walked up to the golden plinth to address the student body and to put his changes into action.

"Good evening everyone. Firstly I would like to officially introduce myself. I am Lord Harry James Peverell Potter and heir to the four founders of Hogwarts. I would like to welcome you all to my home. Due to recent events I have decided to make some changes to the rules.

First rule: The term mud-blood is banned, anyone caught saying it will be immediately expelled, and this goes for teachers and students. I will have no such discrimination in my home.

Second rule: The house cup and point system are hereby abolished. Such things only cause trouble between the houses.

Third rule: Any teacher I feel who is not doing their job will be removed from their position.

Fourth rule: Anyone found guilty of rape or attempted rape will be removed from my home and handed over to law enforcement. There will be no second chances like before.

Now I wish to hand your attention back to the new elective headmistress professor McGonagall. Oh and one more quick thing, all those students with pet rats, please take them to the defence against the dark arts classroom after the feast. This is just a check up to see if they are carrying anything that could cause harm to the school, or its student body. Thank you for your time."

Harry led Daphne back to her seat, he looked over to see the eyes of Draco glaring at him, ignoring the little ferret Harry sat next to Daphne and held her for a while. What Albus as tried to do was unforgivable, and Harry swore he would pay.

**DADA Classroom**

Remus Lupin sat behind his desk, with Harry, Hermione and Daphne. He couldn't help but feel that he had failed Lily and James; by not protecting their son from, the torture and abuse he had suffered at Dumbledore's hands. Minerva, Severus and Poppy were also in his classroom, waiting for the students to bring in their rats for examination and health check. Remus didn't understand what Harry was up to, but by looking around at all the people present, he couldn't help but feel left out of the loop. Even Amelia Bones had returned after escorting Dumbledore to the Ministry. He noticed she was again flanked by two auror's. Suddenly the door opened up and Ron Weasley stood there with his rat in his cage. He still had the look of envy staring at Daphne and Hermione holding Harry arms, and leaning their heads on either side of his chest. Ron placed the rat on the desk, as soon as Remus saw it he growled. His amber eyes flashed. He then spoke in a growl

"Pettigrew"

Harry smiled he had been waiting for this reaction from the eldest marauder. Harry drew his wand and stunned the rat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SCABBERS!" cried Ron.

Harry glared at the red head, "Silence Weasel, your rat is an illegal animagus, by the name of one Peter Pettigrew. Madame Bones if you would like to do the revealing spell, you will find I speak the truth."

Amelia removed her wand from her robes and waved it over the now stunned rat. She watched it glow blue. Nodding she forced the rat to transform, revealing a podgy, bald little man laying on the floor, clutching a wand for dear life.

Everyone gasped, Remus looked murderous, as for Harry and his wives they were grinning ear to ear. Amelia immediately levitated the stunned man into a chair, she then placed a anti-animagus ward around the room, so that Pettigrew could not transform and escape. Amelia growled and removed the wand clutched in the stunned man hands. She looked at closely, she knew who's wand it was and knew just what it had done to her friends the Potter's and other victims of the first war. Turning back to the stunned Pettigrew she forced three drops of truth serum down his throat. She then removed a notebook from her robe and a auto-quill. Finally she waved her wand waking the podgy little man.

Amelia began to fire questions off.

"What is your name?"

The man's blue eyes shone with resistance, but eventually he squeaked out. _"Peter Patrick Pettigrew."_

"When were you born?"

_"February 29, 1960."_

"Why were you still hiding from Sirius Black?"

_"Because he did not kill those muggles I did."_ The man was squirming in his seat.

Amelia asked the next question. "Did Sirius Black betray the Potters?"

Again the man tried to resist the compulsion to answer the question. It took a full two minutes before he informed them of the truth.

_"No, I was the secret keeper for the Potters. Sirius had suggested this course of action, and the Headmaster agreed with his judgement."_

"You mean Dumbledore knew of this!" Madam Bones screamed.

"How did you come to hold the dark lords wand?"

Peter again was forced to answer,

_"The night Harry removed the dark lord, I was present in my animal form. I watched as the curse rebounded and hit my master. He was hurt and we apparated to Albania, where his other follower was waiting. My master knew he was going to die, so he entrusted me to hold on to his wand, until such time he would rise again."_

Amelia had heard enough, with the letter she had been handed by Lord Potter, it only confirmed what they all knew. An Innocent man had been sent to Azkaban, and was now on the run after escaping.

Amelia stunned Pettigrew again; she then removed another pair of cuffs from her robes and fastened them to Pettigrew wrists. Her auror's then lifted the stunned man from the chair and used the floo in Remus quarters to floo to the Ministry. Amelia bowed.

"Lord Peverell Potter, I will send you an owl when both trials are arranged. Also I will put out an immediate pardon for Lord Black. Good night."

Once Amelia had flooed out Harry turned to a now stunned Ron. "You can go back to your common room now Ron. Thank you for your assistance."

Ron stood up, "Hmm ok. You coming Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, "Ron what part of Lady Potter did you not understand. I will be staying in one of the marriage suites with my husband and sister wife, now please leave. We still have much to discuss with Professor McGonagall."

Ron's face went red with jealousy. He stormed out the classroom, slamming the door causing several pictures in the room to fall to the floor.

Harry turned back to the four professors, "Now that the rat and old man are out of the way. Its time for change. Headmistress I propose that professor Binns is fired immediately. Also Madam Pomfrey, how would you feel running an emergency healing course?"

Poppy smiled at Harry, she had been bugging Dumbledore to allow her to teach student emergency first aid, but had been shot down at every turn. Finally she gave up on the idea, as she knew Albus would never change. Now the young Lord was offering her a opportunity to carry out her dream of teaching.

"Lord Peverell Potter, i would be honoured to teach those who wish to learn to be a healer."

Harry smiled, "Now we need to discuss who the new transfiguration professor will be, as the headmistress will not be able to teach it any more. Any suggestions?"

Remus raised his hand, "I have a suggestion, however, it depends if you are happy with an ex convict working in the school. Before Sirius became an auror he took his masters in transfiguration. In my opinion he would be perfect for the job."

Harry looked around, "Any objections with asking Sirius Black to teach transfigurations?"

Every one at the table was silent, "Very well then. As soon as he makes an appearance we will approach him, regarding the offer, is there anything else to discuss?"

Again, the table was silent. "Good, we have the weekend to put these changes in effect, until we find a suitable replacement I will allow professor Binns to carry on teaching here. Now if you excuse us professor's it has been a very tiring day and we would like to get too our marriage quarters." Harry turned and looked at Astoria and Ginny who had been silent all this time. "Ginny you are to continue your schooling here at Hogwarts. Please return to the Gryffindor common room. However, Lady Peverell will expect you at 7am sharp to assist her with getting ready for the day. Is that understood?"

Ginny bowed her head, "Yes My Lord," She left the classroom crying and made her way to Gryffindor tower, hoping to avoid any rumours regarding her station as a servant to the house Peverell.

Harry led his wives and Astoria to the fifth floor corridor; they came to a painting of the Hogwarts crest. Harry spoke the password and watched the picture frame swing open. He then led everyone through to the small common room. He noticed the suite was on two floors. There was a spiral staircase leading up to what Harry assumed was the master suite, as there was a door on the lower floor that had guest room written on it. Astoria yawned. She walked into her room and saw her trunk had already been unpacked. She grabbed the door took one last look at her Sister, Hermione and Harry and said:

"Night."

Harry waited until the door was closed before taking his wand and placing silencing charms on her door. He then led his two wives up to the master suite.

**Hogsmead**

Meanwhile in a cave just outside of town, a shaggy black dog, was tucking in to his evening dinner of raw rabbit. Sirius had finally made it to Hogsmead, it taken him a few weeks since he saw Harry waiting for the night bus in Surrey, but all those days walking and tracking had been worth it. Of course dodging patrolling dementors most the time didn't help, but he was finally in reach of his long awaited revenge. Unknown to him at the exact time Madame Bones had forced Fudge to release a full pardon for his wrongful imprisonment. Once all that was left were a few bones, Sirius moved back to the cave and curled up for the night, dreaming that one day he would be found innocent and finally be able to do his job as his Godson guardian.

Next day at Breakfast Harry was sitting between Daphne and Hermione when Hedwig flashed in with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry unrolled it and placed it on the table so everyone could read it.

Daily Prophet

_Lord Black given full Pardon, as Pettigrew is found and captured_

_Article Rita Skeeter_

_Last night in shocking events this reporter learnt that Peter Patrick Pettigrew order of Merlin third class, had been found portraying as a common rat in the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Peter Pettigrew was believed to be dead after the now Pardoned Lord Black supposedly killed him in the night of November 1st 1981. This reporter learnt that Peter Pettigrew had used he-who-must-not-be-named wand to blow a entire corner of a street killing thirteen muggles. He then cut off his finger and changed into a rat framing Lord Black as the murderer of the thirteen muggles while he escaped down a local drain. Minister Fudge had this to say, "in light of recent testimony, I Cornelius Fudge, hereby order a full pardon for the now free Lord Black. I have also given orders for all dementors to call off the search immediately so that Lord Black may come forward and receive is full pardon personally"._

_(Read more on page 2)_

_Boy-who-lived not only married to one witch but two witches!_

_Article Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday at the platform of the Hogwarts Express, Now Lord Harry James Peverell Potter and heir to the four founders revealed that his recent soul-bond marriage with the Lady Peverell was actually a three-way marriage. The other lucky witch is none other then the-boy-who-lived best friend Hermione Granger now Lady Potter. A first generation witch. In a startling turn of events yesterday the now ex Mrs Weasley insulted Lady Peverell by calling her a, "scarlet woman and Hussy". Recently made Lord Harry James Peverell Potter used Ancient pure-blood magic to call upon the head of the Weasley clan Arthur Weasley (Head of misused muggle artifact division) to settle the insult. Lord Harry James Peverell Potter revealed several secrets that the now ex Mrs Weasley had been keeping from her husband. Two of the biggest was the theft of 50,000 galleons from his Lordships vault every year since he was two, also that she had been part of creating an illegal marriage contract between his Lordship and Ginny Weasley (the youngest Weasley). His Lordship threatened the head of the Weasley clan with a blood feud if immediate satisfaction was not dealt out. His Lordship finally agreed the price of Ginny Weasley to serve as a servant for ten years to the house Peverell. However, the events did not stop there oh no. When one Ronald Weasley his Lordship best male friend (now ex friend) hugged Miss Granger. His Lordship walked right up to the male Weasley and pulled him off the now Lady Potter. His Lordship announced that Hermione Granger was actually in fact his Lady Potter and was part of the recent soul-bond to Lady Peverell. One must ask readers what other secrets is his Lordship keeping under lock and key from the praying eyes of the general public._

Harry threw the paper on the table, he was wondering where Rita had got her information from, after all she had not been present at the platform, yet she got everything right word for word of the events of yesterday. Harry looked around and saw all eyes were on him and his wives. Standing up on the plinth he began to address the student body.

"Good morning fellow peers, I would just like to point out what was said in the Daily Prophet is all true. Lady Potter, Lady Peverell and myself are involved in a three way soul bond marriage."

There were several murmurs and conversations going on around the great hall, of the now revealed news. Harry paused to allow the chatting to die down. "Also last night the professor's and I apprehended Peter Pettigrew within these very walls. He was questioned under truth serum, and revealed that my god father Lord Black was innocent of killing the thirteen muggles and innocent of betraying my late parents to the dark lord known as Voldemort."

As soon as Harry mentioned the dark lord names several gasps went up from the great hall. Harry rolled his eyes, "Students, Voldemort is nothing but a half-blood wizard by the name of Tom Marvalo Riddle, here I will prove it to you."

Harry used his wand to write Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air, he then waved his arms and watched the letter rearrange themselves into I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. You could here a pin drop at the silent revelation that he had revealed to the student body. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw several heads shaking as if they didn't believe it. Harry decided to drive one more nail into the coffin.

"So for one who preaches about pure-bloods being better then everyone else. Is rather hypercritical if you ask me as he being a Half-blood himself. Anyway onto the morning announcement. It was decided yesterday that Madame Pomfrey will be starting healing classes for those who want to learn to be a healer. These classes will take place in the early evening after academic lessons. A day will be set for each year group so you may all learn the ways of being a healer.

Secondly as I am Lord Hogwarts I feel it would unfair to play Quidditch for Gryffindor, as such I am resigning as Gryffindor seeker." Harry looked over the student body there were several cheers from the other tables except Gryffindor. Angelina had fainted at the news, "And finally Once Lord Black as been pardoned he will be given the job of transfigurations professor as Professor McGonagall is now headmistress. I wish to thank you for your time and hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Now I will hand over to the headmistress."

When Harry had left the plinth he heard several round of applause, from all the tables, he gestured his thanks by raising his hands.

Minerva then took the stand, "Thank you Lord Hogwarts although I am upset that you have dropped out of the team, I can fully understand your reasons. Now as classes do not start until Monday I advice the first years to explore your classrooms, if you need any assistance just search out your house prefects or any member of staff. We will be happy to assist you. For all those who are returning I advice you to prepare for the coming terms, as you guessed things will be extremely different this year, as the school is under new leadership by Lord Hogwarts. Thank you for your time".

Minerva was interrupted by the great hall doors opening and a thin, bearded man in black and white jumpsuit appeared walking down the middle of the great hall, with a paper flying around his head

"Is It true. The Bloody rat has been caught!"

**A/N: Please enjoy Chapter six.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from future books by the author J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Again i have had to combine two chapters into one.  
**

**Great Hall**

Harry looked towards his godfather and smiled. Only Sirius would perform a stunt like this, Harry stood up, realising he had to play dumb at who the person was.

"Excuse me who are you? And what are you doing jumping around in my home?"

Sirius notice the confused look on his godson's face, of course he couldn't blame him, after all if he had not been so stupid in chasing after Pettigrew, then he might have had the opportunity to raise Harry, but looking at him now, it seemed someone had already done that.

"Forgive me my Lord. I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black, and your godfather.

Harry hated playing dumb, all he wanted to do was embrace his godfather, and memories of watching him fall through the veil were playing in his head. The green flash hitting him and watching his face as he fell through the veil, were making him tear up. Knowing he had to hold his emotions in check. Harry walked up to his godfather.

"Well Lord Black it is pleasure to finally meet my other godfather, I am Lord Harry James Peverell Potter and heir to the four founders. I welcome you tomy home, and yes you have been fully pardoned, several others and myself apprehended the traitorous rat last night. The Professor's and I also spoke about offering you a job as the transfiguration professor as Professor McGonagall has been offered the headmistress position. Do you accept this position?"

Sirius ran a hand through his now long beard. He had always wanted to teach, but had chosen the path of an Auror, along side his best friend James Potter. Now though he was free and fed up of chasing dark wizards, after all that's what had landed him in Azkaban in the first place. Looking at his godson, he could see the hope in his eyes.

"Harry I would be honored to take up the position of transfiguration professor, however I will need time to shower and get a new wardrobe before I do take up the position."

Harry nodded "I would also advice that you drop into the ministry and let them know, that you are not on the run anymore, then you have the whole weekend to get your affairs back in order, before your first class on Monday. Also, Madame Bones will be sending me an owl regarding Pettigrew trial date, as well as the old fool. Would you like to attend both trials with me?"

"Sirius growled at the mention of Pettigrew, he still wanted to murder the traitorous rat. Azkaban was too good for the likes of him.

"Harry that may not be the best idea, unless I am called as a witness, then I won't go anywhere near the rats trial, I would most likely jump the rails and kill him."

Harry was glad Sirius was thinking with a clear mind, after all he had just got his godfather back, and didn't want to lose him again cause he had done something stupid.

**Ministry holding cell**

Albus sat in his cell, his arms and legs bound by magical suppression shackles. He was trying to get his head around everything that had happened this summer with the Potter brat. One of the things that had him puzzled was who had told him to visit Gringotts? Of course he had his trust fund that he knew about, but the other vaults were kept a secret, from him so he would never have the power to rebel. Then there was the whole soul-bond marriage, how had Miss Greengrass and Harry hooked up in the first place? Albus had given specific instruction to the youngest Weasley male to convince Harry that all wizard and witches who went into Slytherin house turned out dark. It had seemed to work at his sorting, Dumbledore knew that the sorting hat wanted to place Harry in Slytherin, but thanks to Ronald Weasley's comments about Slytherin house Harry had chosen Gryffindor. Everything was going to plan, of course until the troll got in the school and Harry rescued that mud-blood. Albus wouldn't have mind if the troll had killed her, after all he felt that muggle-borns didn't belong in their world, but was forced to accept them at Hogwarts due to the school board. Soon as she had gotten close to Harry, Dumbledore knew she was going to be trouble. Dumbledore had told Ronald to try keep her away from Harry, as he didn't want any girl getting close to him, due to the contract that had been written. Now all Albus plans for the future of having Harry sacrifice himself, for the greater good were ruined. He had no more access to the Potter vault, Harry's core had been unblocked, and now he was involved in a 3-way soul-bond. Dumbledore knew nothing in the world could break one of them, no love potion, or spell. Harry was totally free to do what the hell he wanted. Then there was the small matter of the elder wand, the key to Dumbledore's power, everyone thought that Albus was this great Lord of light, when in fact his core was no bigger then a squibs. The elder wand had provided his power boost, and made him almost invincible. Now the Potter brat had that too. Albus felt helpless he just hoped that the hold he had on the wizengamot would be enough to get him out of this mess.

**Another Cell In Ministry**

Peter Pettigrew was terrified, no he was beyond that. He had been not only been caught, but he had his master wand on him at the time. Peter like his other masters followers knew he wasn't dead. The dark mark was still tattooed on the inside of his right arm. Peter wasn't so much scared of being found guilty and being sent to Azkaban, after all his master had broken in there several times to release his followers. No Peter was scared that they would snap his master's wand, and when his master found out then he would suffer pain beyond measure. His cell door being unlocked bought him out of his thoughts. Peter grinned at who had walked in. He crawled on his hands and knees towards the figure.

"Lucius, oh Lucius, you have come to free me, thank you, oh thank you."

Peter began kissing Lucius Malfoy's boots, he couldn't believe that he was going to be set free however; the last thing he heard and saw were those two feared words, then the green flash.

Lucius looked down on the now lifeless body of Pettigrew, he replaced his wand back in his cane before walking out. He turned to the Auror and threw a bag of galleons into his hand

"Dawlish Get rid of him. He has failed our master, make sure you're not seen, also you never saw me got it."

Dawlish nodded and pointed his wand at the lifeless body. He then transfigured it into a stone and summoned it to his hand. He quickly pocketed it and made is way towards the department of mystery so that he could throw the stone through the veil

**Hogwarts**

Harry and his wives sat in their common room; Harry and Hermione were trying to explain what horcruxes were to Daphne.

"So let me get this straight, Voldemort managed to survive, cause he has these items scattered everywhere, and each one of these items contain a piece of his soul, which he split into seven pieces, and as long as he has at least one available, he is immortal."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Daphne looked shocked "Well when do we start collecting these items?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each, other as if they were having a silent conversation. Hermione then turned back to Daphne

"Well the problem, we have is Harry never learned about them until his sixth year, however Harry has sent a letter to Gringotts to see if they could help us find them, this time for a price. We Have access to one at least here in Hogwarts. Rowena lost diadem."

Daphne eyes opened wide "Rowena Lost diadem? That as been lost for centuries, many believe it is just a myth. According to the legend, the one who wears it will be given unlimited knowledge."

Hermione grinned, "Actually it does exist, you know the Hogwarts ghost The Grey Lady, well in life she was known as Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter. Voldemort befriended her while he was a student here, under his true name Tom Riddle. Somehow he tricked Helena into telling him where it was. However Helena was furious when she found out how he had tainted her mother most prized possession with dark magic. She swore that day that she would never talk to anyone again. That was until Luna Lovegood came along.  
It was her that pointed Harry in the direction of Helena. He found out that Helena had watched Voldemort hide the diadem in the room of lost things, more commonly known as the room of requirements."

Daphne stood up and paced back and forward in front of Harry and Hermione in deep thought

"So what is stopping us destroying it now. Soon as we start destroying these things the better. I for one would like Harry to kill him in our fourth year, so we don't have to go through the whole Battle of Hogwarts again."

Daphne shuddered as the memories came flooding back. Harry noticed this and stood up and embraced her. Harry felt his robes were getting wet. He looked down into the eyes of Daphne and saw her sapphire eyes glazed with tears. Harry pulled her head further into his chest.

"Its ok Daphne, no one will ever touch you again, except me and Hermione of course. I promise now if I can manage it then I will kill him in the graveyard at the end of our fourth year. As for the horcruxes, they will all be gone by the end of the year, except one. I will have to kill Nagini when I get to the graveyard, as there is no telling where she is. As for the diadem if you want we can go now just you and me. Is that ok with you Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from a book she was reading on advanced charms "That's cool with me. I'm going to spend some time reading, have fun you two, oh and Harry don't forget as Gryffindor heir you can call the sword to you."

Harry nodded then took Daphne by the hand and led her out of the suite. They both made their way to the grand staircase and climbed until they got to the seventh floor. Daphne was confused when Harry had dragged them to dead end.

"Hmm Harry, why are we standing in front of a wall?"

Harry grinned he walked back and fourth in front of the wall three times, before a big oak door appeared. Harry grabbed Daphne hand and led her through the door. The room was just as he remembered, junk piled to the ceiling, rows and rows of stuff, just wasted and forgotten.

Daphne was amazed at all the stuff people had thrown away, she began to pick up a few things. One of the items that caught her eye was an old book. She blew the dust off the cover, and was amazed at what she found.

_Parseltongue Magic by Lord Salazar Slytherin._

She used her wand to shrink the book and placed it in her robe. She then found Harry standing in front of a marble head. On top of it was a shiny crown, with a azure jewel encrusted in the center. Harry pointed his wand at the crown and carefully levitated it onto the floor. He then outstretched his arm and chanted

"Sword of Gryffindor, i summon you now."

There was a flash of light that blinded Daphne from looking at her husband. When the light had died down she looked on as her husband who now held the legendary sword in his hand. He wrapped both his hands around the hilt and drew the sword straight up into the air with the point of the blade, facing downwards. In one quick stab, Daphne watched the diadem split in two and heard the most frightening scream come from it with a whiff of black smoke.

Harry removed the elder wand from his robe and pointed it at the two pieces of the diadem, he then repaired it, and levitated it to Daphne hands.

"Flitwick, should decided what to do with it. After all he his the head of Ravenclaw."

Daphne nodded, they both made their way towards the exit. Harry opened the door and they both turned to see the door vanish from sight. Harry turned to walk back towards the suite, when Daphne grabbed his arm and shook her head. She then walked back and fourth in front of the wall. Again the door appeared. Daphne grinned then dragged Harry by the arm and pushed him through the door.

Harry stepped in and looked around the room, there was a sofa, in front of a roaring fire, while a king size bed, stood just behind. Harry turned to Daphne and raised his eyebrows. But before he could ask he found himself pushed onto the bed.

sexual Interlude Daphne and Harry

**Ministry of Magic**

Amelia ran towards the holding cell, she had just heard from one of her Auror's that a prisoner had escaped. She turned the corner to find several Auror's running their wands over the whole cell. Amelia stormed straight up to Dawlish.

"Report, How did he escape? The cell had an anti-animagus ward around it. Who was the last one to see him? Adams, Stevens come on one of you own up."

Steven stepped forward. "Boss I last checked on him five hours ago, he was still there when I looked in, in fact he was curled up against the wall terrified."

Amelia nodded then turned back to Dawlish "Has Mr. Pettigrew had any visitors Dawlish?"

Dawlish shook his head "No director, he has had no visitors, I would guess he some how got out of the wards and transformed."

Amelia shook her head, she wasn't looking forward to the confrontation with Lord Black or Lord Peverell Potter. Sighing she walked past one of the other cells, she smiled through the bars.

"Enjoying yourself Albus. Don't worry your trial is being organized as we speak. I can't wait to see truth serum stuffed down your neck. Maybe finally we will find out exactly who Albus Dumbledore really is."

**Riddle Manor**

Lucius made is way through the dark corridors, He could see the house had not been lived in for a very long time, He saw a door Half open, he noticed a warm orange glow coming from the room. Carefully Lucius opened the door, However he was stopped by a great big Anaconda, the snake bit Lucius and used its coils to wrap around his neck and body. Lucius tried to breath, but found he couldn't, all he could see were the snakes Jaws ready to dislocate, The snakes Jaws were about to come down on Lucius head, when he heard a weak voice speak in parseltongue

"_Nagini release him."_

The snake shut its jaws then uncoiled itself from Lucius. She then slivered all the way to the feet of the chair in the middle of the room, she began to coil around it, protecting her master with everything she had.

Lucius was still gasping for air. He finally got up and walked around the now coiled cover chair. He bowed

"My Lord I have finally found you."

Lucius looked down on the rag covered figure, what he saw nearly made him throw up. The figure looked like a small, child, except all skin and bones, the only thing that convinced Lucius that it was his master, was the face.

"Rise my faithful friend, tell me what has happened to Young Peter? I have tried calling him, yet he does not come."

Lucius lowered his head further to the floor, he knew the next piece of news he said to the dark lord would cause him to be punished.

"My Lord I had to tie up a few loose ends, Pettigrew was captured and given truth serum. He admitted to being the Potter secret keeper, and the murderer of the muggles which he had tried to frame on Lord Black. Due to his annoying nature of not being able to keep his mouth shut, I killed him, before he could be put on trial. Your wand was also found on his person. Once the trial was over, your wand was to be snapped. I have tried to retrieve it for you, but at this time I have had no luck."

Voldemort thought for several moments, he knew Pettigrew was a loud mouth, but it was his animagus form that made him useful. He had hoped to call Pettigrew to look after him, while he was still recovering. However that was not possible now. He was also worried about his wand. However what he really wanted to know was what was happening with his arch Rival Harry Potter.

"Lucius what of the Potter brat is he still protected by the filthy muggle blood wards?"

Lucius gritted his teeth, this is one question he wanted to avoid, seeing how his now master was looking at him, Lucius decided to tell the truth, then have it ripped from his mind.

"My Lord, the Potter brat as you call him, as taken up his Lordship, I was shocked to find out his full title sir, as you will be once I tell you. He is now known as Lord-Harry-Peverell-Potter-Gryffindor- Huffle puff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. My son Draco has already informed me that he has taken his place as Lord Hogwarts at the school. He is also involved in a 3 way soul bond with the filthy mud-blood Hermione Granger and the Heiress Greengrass. Both who are now known as Lady Peverell and Lady Potter respectively."

Voldemort was not happy, and if he had his wand he would have demonstrated his dis-pleasure. He could not believe he had lost the title of Lord Slytherin to the brat. Not only that but his votes in the wizengamot, would be enough to swing any bill into his favour. Voldemort had hoped he had more time to get a plan into action, but he could see he needed to work faster.

"Lucius what news of Albus Dumbledore, his he still headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Lucius grinned at this question. He knew his master feared only one person and that was Dumbledore.

"MY lord I have good news on that front. It seems Lord Hogwarts removed him from his post, after many things the old man had done to the young lord as a child. He attempted to cast the killing curse at the young lord, and is now spending his time within a holding cell in the Ministry. His trial is set for next week, where he will face all members of the Wizengamot. rumours have it that Lord Greengrass is acting proxy for the young lord, until he reaches his majority."

Voldemort grinned, he was very happy. He knew the old man survived on publicity, now with his reputation in pieces, Voldemort knew when he raised to power again, that there would be nothing to stop him.

"Lucius I want you to find one of the lower level death eaters, bring them to me, so that they may look after me until such a time as I gain my full body back/"

Lucius bowed then stood up "It will be done my Lord, but would you not be better off somewhere more homely then this dark and damp place."

Voldemort shook his head "No my friend, here I can plan without fear of being discovered. Now go before I set Nagini on you."

The great snake raised its head at this and uncoiled itself from her masters chair, she then slivered towards Lucius. Forcing him to retreat from the room.

**Hogwarts**

Harry stretched and found his arm pinned by a something. Opening his eyes, he smiled down on the blonde, blue eyes princess now in his arms. He knew they had to get up, after all Hermione would be wondering what they were up to. Harry recalled the last few hours, he could not believe he had lost his virginity at such a young age, even though he knew he was really seventeen, it still felt weird. However he did not regret losing it to Daphne for one minute. It had been the best time of his life. Harry was worried though, he had released his seed inside her. Although he wasn't against kids, but thirteen was no where near old enough to be a father. He felt the weight shift in his arm. He looked down into a pair of azure eyes. Harry saw the grin on Daphne face.

"Afternoon Handsome."

Harry leaned down and locked his lips with Daphne, after a brief make-out session Harry pulled back "Afternoon my Slytherin Princess, how are you feeling?"

Daphne slowly sat up and rested her back against the head board. She stretched both her arms up then turned to Harry. "A little bit sore, but that's to be expected as it was first time, how about you. How was it for you?"

Harry grinned "It was the best Daphne. However I am a little worried as we didn't use any protection charms and I released inside of you."

Daphne grabbed one of his free hands "Hey no worries on that front. Mum Gave me two battle of pregnancy prevention potion. Its good for a full year. I had Hermione and I take it last night just before we got into bed. We both knew that there would be no chance of keeping our hands off our husband this year, we may be thirteen in body, but mind were like any hormonal seventeen year old. We have needs and I am just glad that I have a husband who is good at seeing to those needs"

Harry leaned over and kissed her one more time before getting out of bed. He was about to put his boxers on when he tripped on something. Looking around he noticed a book, which had obviously been shrunken. Waving his hand the book enlarged. Harry looked down upon it and gasped. It was book written by Salazar Slytherin on Parselmagic. Harry guessed that Daphne had found it in the room of requirements. He also looked around and spotted the now repaired diadem resting on table near the bed.

Finally dressed, Harry went to the sofa and sat down. He opened the book and began reading, while waiting for Daphne to get dressed. Soon he had the book pulled from his hands and blonde blue eyed princess resting in his lap.

"Ready to go my Slytherin Princess?".

Daphne nodded and allowed Harry to pull her up. He took hold of her hand and led her out of the room. They looked behind them and saw the door vanish. Harry noticed Daphne was walking awkwardly, he guessed she still had not recovered fully from what they had done a few hours ago. Finally making their way to the fifth floor. They stood outside the painting of the Hogwarts crest and gave the password. Both slipped in and saw Hermione still curled up on the sofa reading. She looked up when she noticed Harry and Daphne had walked in. Pretending to still read she said

"Had a good time you too?"

Harry and Daphne blushed. Harry let go of Daphne hand and saw her walk towards the stairs rather awkwardly. He looked over to Hermione and noticed a raised eye brow. He tried to ignore it. He leaned over and kissed Hermione firmly on the lips. He was waiting for Hermione to shout at him, for being irresponsible, when he got the shock of his life.

"So Daphne decided fourth year was too far away?"

Harry looked at Hermione confused. He saw her put her book down and rolled her eyes, he then heard her say

"Honestly Harry. Sometimes you can be so clueless. Daphne and I have spoken about giving you our virginity. Daphne had decided she wanted to wait for the fourth year at the Yule ball. I was also planning to give you mine, on the night after you rescued me from the lake. Yes me and Daphne had discussed that. However it looks like she couldn't wait."

Harry looked down and turned away from Hermione. "Actually Mione it was my fault. I had just finished providing her with some relief down there. I saw she had her eyes closed. I was curious to see what it felt like for my you know to be inside of a girl. Well I managed to get a few inches in. It felt like heaven Mione. However that's when I came to her barrier. I pulled out but felt something drawing me back in. it was Daphne, after that one thing led to another, and she ended up giving me her virginity there and then."

Hermione looked at Harry. "You mean that was your first time, according to Ginny in the last time line you did it all the way through sixth year."

Harry eyes blazed "THAT LIEING SLUT. WE DIDN'T GO THE FULL WAY. GRANTED WE DID OTHER STUFF, BUT I WAS UNDER THE EFFECTS OF A LOVE POTION"

Hermione got up and wrapped her arms around him, she could see unless he calmed down then his raw magic would destroy everything in the room. She heard the sound of sobbing and looked down, there cradled in her arms was the scared little boy she had always remembered. Not the over powerful Lord he was now, but her Harry. The Harry she had fallen in love with during their ride on Buckbeak in their third year. She heard him sob

"Mione I am so sorry. Had I acted on my feeling towards you in fourth year, we wouldn't find ourself back in time. The day you told me that Victor had asked you to the ball I was jealous, but I hid it cause you were happy. Then the night you came down those stairs in that gown, I regretted that it wasn't my arm you were hanging off."

Hermione cooed soothing words into his ear

"Harry let me tell you something, that night I never got dressed up for Victor, but I got dressed up for you. Hoping you would notice me for being a girl not just your best friend. Every time I danced with Victor. I imagined it was you. The same with the brief kiss. I imagined it were your lips that I was kissing. I love you Harry James Potter and always have and always will."

The two shared a brief kiss with each other. However it suddenly turned more passionate, before they could take thing further they were interrupted by Astoria coming out of her room.

"oh sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Harry let go of Hermione and whispered in her ear "were continue later." He then turned to the miniature version of his Daphne.

"No Tory, you wasn't interrupting anything. What's up?"

Astoria looked down and upset, she had also had a crush on the boy who lived, however she had hidden her feeling well. But now seeing him with his arms around the muggle-born, was really having an effect on her.

"Nothing Lord Peverell, Its just I was wondering if my sister was back?"

Harry nodded and tilted his head towards the stairs. "She fine. I think she upstairs getting changed, by the way Tory could you do me a big favour and go find professor Flitwick and bring him here. Tell him its of great importance to his position as head of Ravenclaw."

Astoria nodded. She left the common room and was walking towards the charm classroom, however she found her path blocked by Malfoy and his goons.

"Well look what we have here Boys. Little Astoria all by herself. You know Astoria I did want your sister, however no doubt she has been tainted by the half-blood and mud-blood whore. So I decided if I can't have the older sister, then I will have the younger one instead."

Astoria was furious "For your information ferret How can Harry be a Half-blood if his mother was an heir of Ravenclaw. That would make his mother a pure-blood. No doubt she was adopted by muggles, but that besides the point Harry is not a half-blood. But a full blooded Lord. Higher in stature then your little house."

Draco growled at the insult and advanced Astoria. She was cursing that she had left her wand in the suite. Suddenly she felt Malfoy grab her arm, there was a huge blast of magical energy dispelled from her ring, which knocked Malfoy and his goons out cold. Astoria turned to find Harry had just appeared beside her. She ran into his arms and buried her head in his chest crying. She had been so close of becoming a victim of Draco and his goons. She thanked the powers that be, that Harry had gotten her a protection ring.

Harry stroked the now crying girls hair. He cursed himself for being so stupid, and putting Astoria well being in danger. He had grown to love Astoria as the sibling he never had. He tried to pull away but found that Astoria wouldn't let him go. Thinking on the spot he picked up Astoria bridal style, and watched as Astoria wrapped her arms and round his neck. Her head still buried into his chest. He concentrated on his suite and found himself fading. What ever he was doing was better then port key or apparting. He found himself outside his suite with the painting already swung open.

Harry carried Astoria inside and laid her on the sofa. It was clear to him now that Astoria had passed out due to shock.

Daphne came down and spotted her passed out sister. She rushed to her side "what happened to Tory?"

Harry face was showing raw emotions again, this time it was anger. He looked at Daphne and said through gritted teeth

"Malfoy"

Daphne face contorted to one of rage and anger "As your Lady I am asking you to punish him, to the full extent of your powers. No one touches my sister no one."

Harry nodded and left the common room, he concentrated on the stone gargoyle guarding the headmistress office. Again it felt himself fade and appear right where he wanted. Harry Looked at the gargoyle and watched it leap aside. Harry stepped onto the spiral staircase and waited while it revolved all the way up to the headmistresses office. Harry knocked on the door and heard a voice say

"Come in."

Harry walked in and saw the room was rather packed with all the professor. He looked over to his godmother sitting behind the desk.

" Lord Hogwarts, what can I do for you?"

Harry bowed "Professor this concerns yourself and professor Snape, however the other professors are more then welcome to stay. What I have to say his shocking but it needs to be said. Astoria was attacked by one Draco Malfoy and his two body guards Crabb and Goyle, while she was making her way to the charm classroom. She was on an errand from me to ask professor Flitwick if he could pop in as I had something for him. However she was stopped by Malfoy, who attempted to grab her. Luckily Lord Greengrass had requested that I act as her head of house while she attended this school. Before term started I bought each of my wives a protection ring. I also bought Astoria one as well. Her ring activated as soon as Draco grabbed her. She is now passed out in my suite while Draco and his goons are knocked out on the charms corridor, due to the protection magic dispelled from Astoria ring. I request that all three are given truth serum, in the presence of Amelia Bones to confirm their intentions towards my charge".

Minerva walked over to the fire place and threw some floo powder into the flames. Soon the head of Amelia appeared.

"Is there a problem at Hogwarts Minerva?"

Minerva nodded "could you please bring three vials of truth serum, Lord Greengrass youngest daughter as been attacked by Draco Malfoy and some friends of his."

Amelia growled "I will be there soon, in the mean time round up the accused so that I may question them all at the same time. Also I have some grave news for Lord Peverell Potter and Lord Black."

Harry perked up at this, he made his way to the fire "Accuse me madam Bones, but what grave news do you have for me and my godfather?"

Amelia lowered her head then looked at the young lord through the flame "Pettigrew as escaped"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N:Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
**

**Headmistresses Office**

Minerva looked around her office worried, everything that wasn't stuck with a sticking charms were floating around the room. The castle itself was beginning to shake. Minerva and Severus watched as their godson, magic rolled off him. His eyes blazing the neon green of the dreaded killing curse.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED? YOU MADE SURE ANTI-ANIMAGUS WARDS WERE PLACED ON HIS CELL. HOW DID HE ESCAPE? WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF GUARDING HIM?"

Amelia was stunned at the raw power she was seeing, even through her floo connection, she could feel wave after wave pushing her backwards. She was glad that she wasn't at Hogwarts. Amelia took a deep breath then replied

"My deputy Auror Dawlish was in charge, why do you ask Lord Potter?"

Harry grinned, is magic slowly coming back under control. "Tell Madame Bones when was your department last checked for his mark?"

Amelia was confused, she knew what mark Harry was going on about, but everyone had been questioned, of course it wasn't under truth serum, but still their arms were checked for his mark, before they started working in her department. She insisted on it. Amelia eyes suddenly widen, her Auror's had been checked when the first entered, but never checked afterwards. Still she couldn't believe that her second in command would help a prisoner escape. She looked back at the young lord, although his magic had stopped his eyes were still deathly neon green.

"Lord Peverell Potter, all Auror's are checked before any of them step into my department. Dawlish has been nothing but honest in his eleven years of service."

Harry shook his head "Amelia do me a favour, make sure he's with you when you come and question Malfoy and his friends. Call it a hunch, but somethings not right about that guy. For example did you know he tried to arrest me on the Hogwarts express for defending my family from dementors. He was making up charges about me interfering with ministry investigation, just because I killed one of those foul things. Which reminds me Amelia, who ordered for those things to search the train full of school students?"

Amelia gasped "Dementors were on the Hogwarts express?"

Harry grinned, his hunch again had proven correct that Amelia had not been the one to issue orders, also the fact that Dawlish led the team, was making him even more suspicious.

"That's correct Amelia. The train was stopped between King Cross and Hogsmead. It was then searched by dementors which funny enough had your second in command Dawlish leading them. I suggest you question him about it, because as soon as I am done with this call I'm setting up a Dark mark ward, all those who try to cross the wards with his mark, will feel immense pain and not be allowed to enter."

Amelia knew a warning when she was getting one. She could see it in those neon green eyes that the young Lord was deadly serious. Nodding she removed her head from the fire place. She walked out of her office, what the young Lord had said, really shook her up. She would take Dawlish and two other Auror's similar to his time of service. If he was affected by the new wards then she would know Dawlish had helped Pettigrew to escape, or even worse, silenced him from giving evidence at his trial.

Harry walked around behind Minerva desk, He sat in the headmistresses chair and closed his eyes.

"Lady Hogwarts I need your assistance with setting up a few new wards."

"**I am at your command my Lord. What wards would you like in place?"**

"I wish to reinstate the Dark mark wards, make exception for my godfather though. Also I wish to reinstate the anti-rape wards, as for some strange reason, I sense they have been taken down some time ago."

"I**t will be done my Lords the new wards will be up as soon as you step out of the headmistresses chair"**

Harry opened his eyes to a room full of confused professors. Slowly he stood up and walked around to the other side.

"I have just set the new wards up, anyone with the dark mark will be dispelled from the castle, also any attempting rape will also be thrown out due to the new wards. Professor Snape I am well aware you carry his mark, but I have asked for an exception to be made in your case. After all you have demonstrated to me and my house that you are sorry for your past actions."

Suddenly three chairs appeared in the office with three boys bound in them. Harry smiled as he saw Draco slowly opening his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr Malfoy, I have requested that you are question under truth serum so we can find out exactly what you intended to do to my charge Astoria Greengrass. If you intended to do what I believe you wanted to do. You will be expelled and handed over to the Auror's."

Just has Harry had said this he felt three people apparating just outside the wards. He had closed down the floo so no one from the outside who had his mark could enter. Suddenly he faded in front of the surprised three figures. One he recognised as Madame Bone, the other was Dawlish and a tall Auror who Harry didn't know. He bowed and led them towards the school. Harry had his wand ready to disarm Dawlish if he tried anything. Harry could sense the ward line and past through with no problem. Amelia and the tall Auror also passed through no problem, however when Dawlish attempted it he felt to his knees clutching his right arm Screaming. Harry turned and grinned

"Well, it seems my new wards have had their first catch. Didn't i tell you Amelia."

Harry fired a severing hex at the right arm of Dawlish, Robes, forcing the skin to bare a sickly dark tattoo with a Skull and Snake. Harry knelt next to the now bound Auror. His eyes blazing

"Now you death eater scum, you will be questioned under truth serum, so that we can discover what really happened to the missing rat." Harry then kicked him for good measure. He turned back to a stunned Amelia

"He will be allowed through but he must be bound and his wand removed. After you have question the three boys I suggest you do the same to that piece of thing wriggling on the floor."

Amelia nodded and removed Dawlish wand, she then bound him in anti-apparting chains so he could not escape. She then followed the young Lord towards the headmistresses tower. Once inside She noticed the room was rather full. All the professors were still gathered there, however this time Sirius had decided to join them. She started into the cold grey eyes, and gulped.

Sirius stepped forward and smirked at the bound Auror. "I see my godson's new wards got their first catch, he always was a sly one in the academy."

Amelia sighed and ignored the comment. She walked up to the three bound boys. She removed a note book out of her robes and a quick note quill. She walked up to Malfoy first and administered the serum. She watched as his eyes glazed over.

"What is your name?"

_"Draco Malfoy"_

"When were you born

_"October 20th 1979"_

"Did you attack Lord Peverell Potter's charge, one Miss Astoria Greengrass today at 4.50pm?"

_"Yes."_

"What was you intending to do with Miss Greengrass?"

_"I intended to make her mine, by forcing her to have sex with me, as I could not have her elder sister, due to the half-blood and mud-blood whore."_

"What was Mr Goyle and Mr Crabb role in all this?"

_"They were to guard outside the classroom, so we were not disturbed."_

Amelia had heard enough, but decided to ask one more question.

"Once you had finished with what you were going to do, Would then Mr Crabb and Goyle do the same?"

_"No, they know once I claim a girl she is mine and no one else's"_

This answer shocked Amelia, and she decided to ask another question. You have raped other girls?"

_"Yes several second years. I oblivated them afterwards."_

Amelia had heard enough, she gave Draco the antidote "Mr Malfoy, for rape, attempted rape, and illegal oblivating, I head of the DMLE arrest you. You will be immediately taken to cell, a defence council will be provided for you. Do you understand?"

Draco wrestled with the ropes "Wait till my father hears about this."

Harry stepped forward "He won't get a chance Draco, further more as Lord Hogwarts you are expelled from this school." Harry then turned to Crabb and Goyle "As for you too. Consider yourself on probation. One more thing and you will also be expelled, do make myself clear?"

Crabb and Goyle nodded nervously, they were released and shot out of the room, leaving their once leader help-less.

Suddenly a regal looking owl flew in and dropped an envelope into Harry's hands. Harry turned the letter over and saw the Gringotts seal, curiously he opened it and began to read.

"Well I have news for you Amelia. Pettigrew is not missing, he's dead. According to this letter he owed my family a life debt so all his belongings and vaults transfer to me, think it's time to have a little chat with our new death eater over there."

Amelia was stunned again, she handed over Draco to the tall Auror and Dragged Dawlish into the chair. She saw him struggling to keep his mouth shut, Amelia was shocked when she saw a bone breaker hex hit his shin forcing him to scream. She quickly put three drops of the serum in Dawlish mouth, then turned to see a smirking young lord with his wand in hand giving her an all innocent look. Amelia turned back to Dawlish and began questioning.

"What is your name?"

_"Mark Dawlish"_

"what is your date of birth?

_"June 24th 1960"_

"Are you a follower of you-know-who?"

_"Yes"_

"what happened to the prisoner Peter Patrick Pettigrew?"

_"Lucius Malfoy killed him, then told me to hide the evidence. I transfigured the body into a stone and threw it through the veil."_

Amelia couldn't believe it. One of her most trustworthy Auror's was a marked death eater, not to mention he had covered up a murder by none other then Lord Malfoy. Amelia then remembered what Harry had said about the dementors

"Who ordered you to search the Hogwarts express with dementors?"

_"Madame Umbridge_"

Harry gritted his teeth when he heard the foul toads name mention. Even in third year she was ordering those foul creatures around. He also saw the look of Amelia who looked disgusted. He watched as she carried on questioning Dawlish

"Did Minister Fudge order for Umbridge to act?"

_"Yes"_

Amelia had all she needed to make fudge rather uncomfortable, she also had plans for the pink cardigan toad, but her main problem was how to deal with Malfoy. She would have to tread carefully specially now she had his son on rape charges.

Amelia Bowed then lead the two prisoners towards the fire so she could get them into a holding cell. She watched as Harry opened the floo network. She and other Auror frog marched both prisoner through the flame.

Once the flame had died down Harry sighed then turned to the professor's "I would like all head of houses to call a house conference to make sure all your house understand the new rules and consequences . Also Professor Flitwick could I have a private word?"

The rest of the professor left the office leaving only his godmother and the little charm professor.

"Professor me and my girls come across this."

Soon as Harry removed the items from his robes Minerva gasped "Lord Potter where did you find this?"

Harry grinned at the now joyful bouncing charm professor "Who cares where he found it Minerva, the fact the diadem really exist is a feat in itself. I can't believe it Rowena Lost diadem finally back where it belongs. All Ravenclaw thank you Lord Hogwarts."

Harry bowed. "It was my pleasure professor. I do ask you to inform the grey lady. I can assure you her mood will brighten when she see her mother diadem in good hands again"

Flitwick nodded then skipped out of the room, whistling. Harry turned back to his godmother. "Professor when I spoke to Lady Hogwarts about the wards, I found several disturbing things, the anti-rape wards, well as the dark mark ward were disabled. There is only one person who could have disabled those wards and that's our ex headmaster. I fear that a lot of stuff these last few years as been swept under the rug as to speak. We may have to dig around here and see if Dumbledore was hiding anything."

Just as Harry had finished talking Fawkes flashed onto his shoulder and flew towards a wall. Harry followed the phoenix and looked at the wall, he guessed that it was a secret hiding place for Dumbledore to hide all his miss-deeds. Concentrating on the school wards Harry opened his eyes to see the wall moving to the side. He walked in and saw he was an a huge expanded room, clearly created by an expansion charm. Harry looked around until he came to wall, on it were two covered picture frames. Harry removed the covers and fell to his knees, there in suspended animation were his mother and father. Harry carefully removed the portraits and shrunk them. He then placed them in his pocket, while he was walking out he found a number of papers all stacked up on a desk. Looking at the top five, he could see they were all complaints against Professor Snape for his teaching style, also he found a number of reports regarding students being attacked. Under each one was the word Obliviated in Dumbledore script. Harry grinned he finally had everything that would make sure Dumbledore was never trusted again, or see the light of day again. Harry looked around one last time before gathering up all the papers, he handed them to Minerva.

"Professor you might be interested in these. I also found two portraits in there, one of my mother and the other of my father. It seems the old fool was trying to keep them from me. With your permission I wish to take them and hang them up in my suite".

Minerva looked at all the paper work now on her test, she couldn't believe Dumbledore would do all this, but the evidence was right in front of her. Looking up she smiled at her god son.

"Harry they are your parents, I have no problem with you taking them, after all I dare say they were meant to be given to you, but it seemed Albus didn't want that."

Harry nodded and left the office, he made his way towards his suite, excited about showing his wives exactly what he had found.

**Harry Suite**

Daphne had laid her sister down in her bed, just after Harry had left to deal with the ferret. Daphne was furious, no one touched her little sister no one, especially that death eater scum. She was sitting by her now sleep sister when something caught her ear.

"Harry, Oh Harry don't let go, please don't let go."

Daphne snapped her head and gasped what had just come out of her little sisters mouth. Her sister was dreaming about her husband, not only that but by the huge grin on her face in was a pleasurable one too. Now Daphne had thought about it, ever since Daphne had been with Harry, her little sister had been distancing herself from her. Daphne was beginning to suspect that it wasn't just about personal space, oh no but Astoria had a crush on her husband, and was Jealous of her. Daphne carried on listening, what shocked her more was what came next,

"Oh Harry, just there, that's it, pound me good while I get my sister off, oh right there Harry."

Daphne again was speechless, her sister was dreaming about doing stuff with Harry, but involving her as well. She seriously needed to have a word with Harry about this, as well as Hermione. If Astoria was falling for Harry, then something needed to be done, after all, now Harry had charged in and saved her from ferret boy, Astoria feeling for Harry, have most likely sky rocketed. She took one last look at her sister, before walking out and closing the door.

Hermione laid her book down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. She could see something was troubling her sister wife and wanted to know what it was. Hermione noticed Daphne was laying her head on her shoulder and her hand resting on the top of her thighs. Hermione blushed,

"What's wrong Daphne you seem really out of it. Is Astoria ok?"

Daphne cuddled further into Hermione side, she was so shocked still at what she heard, how do you tell your sister wife that another girl wants your husband, and that the girls is your younger sister. Daphne turned to Hermione

"Astoria having dreams about Harry, and not normal dreams either, erotic dreams. I heard muttering in her sleep, one time she mentioned my name, as well. What do we do? It seems she has a crush on Harry, and now he has charged in like a knight in shiny armour and saved her from Draco, I sense her feelings for him have sky rocketed."

Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought, sure sharing Harry with Daphne is fine, after all the three of them are soul-bonded. But finding out that your sister wife, youngest sibling is attracted to your husband, was just a little to much for her, she was interrupted by her thoughts by Megan

"**Hermione I have just spoken to the fates, According to them Sirius Black, will have to die, like the last time line, this allowing Harry to claim his right as Lord Black. Astoria feelings for Harry is Aphrodite doing on orders from the fates, as according to the tapestry of fate, Astoria is to be Lady Black."**

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't believe it. The fates wanted Sirius to die again, not only that but their little three-some was to become a four-some. Hermione turned to Daphne.

"Daphne have you been contacted by Harry's life guide Megan?"

Daphne pulled her head off Hermione shoulder, she gave her sister a confused look "Who's Megan, and what's this about Harry life guide?" Daphne Jumped after hearing a girls voice in her head.

**Hello Daphne, I haven't been ignoring you, its just I haven't had anything to tell you till now. My name is Megan, I am Harry Life guide, basically I am that little voice of reason, who keeps him on the right path that the fates intended. I have just spoken to them and they informed me that your sister is to be the future Lady Black, as Sirius will have to die as that is his fate. At present she is getting a big help from Aphrodite, who by the ways thinks it so cute. But that's her opinion after all she is the goddess of love. My advice go with it. Beside would you rather see her with one of the other boys who would take advantage of her, or your Harry who you know will care for her and provide for her like he does for you and Hermione?"**

Daphne thought about what Megan had said, it was true in her eyes no one was good enough for a little sister. Harry would be a good match for her. He was already in with their family, not to mention if he needed a Lady Black, then she would rather her sister becomes it, then any of the other girls at school. Sighing she turned to Hermione

"Well guess there is nothing we can do, but let the fates decide what happens. In my own Opinion I would rather see my sister with Harry, then with anyone else."

"Who would you rather see me with?"

**Ministry Of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic, was not having a good couple of days, first he had to admit that he was wrong regarding Lord Black, now the real traitor, had escaped. He sat behind his desk looking down on the entrance to the Ministry, when there was a knock on his door

"Come in"

Fudge turned his chair to find himself sitting in front of a very pissed off Amelia Bones. Fudge hated this women, she was always causing trouble, especially with her constant whining over budget cuts to her department. Fudge decided his normal fake smile wouldn't cut it this time, so he just decided to see where this talk would go.

"Ah Director Bones. How can I help you this fine day?"

Amelia hated it when Fudge tried to play the innocent little man card. She could see right through his little charade, he was worried. Amelia grinned

"Well to start with sir. Why did you agree to have dementors search a train full of students on their way to school. Secondly why was I not informed that you was having one of my team lead the search?"

Fudge gritted his teeth he knew he never should have signed that bloody consent form, if it got out to the public that he had agreed to sending dementors onto a train full of school students, he would be ruined, thinking of what Albus Dumbledore always said, made him reply confidently.

"Director we did have a mass murderer, who had escaped Azkaban, and to be fair his target was one of the students at the school, I thought sending a few dementors with Auror Dawlish to search the train wouldn't be much of a problem, after all Dawlish was in charge of them, and he would have made sure no one was hurt."

Amelia grinned "Well the so called mass murderer you refer to has been given a full pardon, by yourself , as for sending Dawlish with a group of dementors onto a train full of students, well if you knew what I did now you would really be worried."

Fudge, looked frightened, he sat straight up in his chair "What have you found out?" Fudge was worried now, if Amelia had something on him, she could make his life very uncomfortable.

Amelia slammed a folder on the desk, "Your chosen auror, is a follower of the late you-know-who. He was caught by Lord Hogwarts, at his school. I myself was shocked as I never suspected him. If you don't believe me check the folder. He was questioned under truth serum. He also told me what happened to Peter Pettigrew."

This got fudges attention. The public were demanding to know when his trial would be, however due to his escape, fudge had been keeping it all under wraps, until they could discover what had happened to the traitor.

"What have you found out director, you know where he is?"

Amelia took a deep breath "Pettigrew was murdered by one of your so call top men, one Lucius Malfoy. He then instructed Dawlish to get rid of the body, which he did by transfiguring it into a stone, then lopped it through the veil. I am prepared to keep the dementors on the train quite, as no one was hurt, in exchange for you to sign this arrest warrant for Lord Malfoy. As for Dawlish he is sitting in a cell below, I also request permission to perform a screening test on all my auror's so that if there are any more of his follower within my department, then I can worm them out."

Fudge looked at the arrest warrant in front of him, he was trapped. Signing the bloody thing will stop Amelia making public the news that he had agreed to dementors searching a train full of students. But then if he signed he would loose his biggest financial backer. Fudge grabbed his quill and gritted his teeth has he signed. Having the public on your side was a much better option then financial backing.

Amelia smiled looking down at the form. She had everything she needed. Just before leaving fudges office she decided to drop another bombshell,

"Oh by the way minister, Dawlish is not the only one being held down below, but Lucius Son is also there on rape, and attempted rape charges". Have a nice day Minister"

Amelia closed the door and heard something hit it on the other side, she grinned and walked off whistling.

**Harry Suite**

Harry sat down with his hands in his head he had just been told that he was going to have to take another wife, and this one would be Lady Black. This really upset him though as he wanted Sirius to live, but the fates had made it clear that his godfather had to die. Harry lifted his head, hoping his wives didn't have any more bad news he looked up at both of them. He watched Daphne and Hermione bite their bottom lip, then Hermione said something that really shocked him.

"Harry, we already know who your Lady black is, hmm believe it or not but its Astoria. Daphne youngest sister".

Harry fell back against the sofa, Tori, the girl he had seen as a sister was to be his wife. He had to admit that one was a curve ball he didn't expect the fates to throw at him. The fact she was twelve as well, granted he was thirteen in body, but in mind he was seventeen. Doing stuff with Daphne younger sister was plain wrong, after all she was Daphne sister, but what made it worse was he felt like a cradle snatcher. Harry shook his head.

"This is a lot to take in. I am guessing you and Daphne are happy with this arrangement?"

Hermione and Daphne looked at each other and nodded. Harry sighed "Well guess I am going to have to start thinking of Astoria in a not so much of a little sister role. But as a future lover."

All three were interrupted by the guest room door was opening. Astoria was stood there in a her nightgown, she saw Harry and bounded over towards him. She dived into his arms and cuddled into his side.

"Mi Lord I want to thank you for rescuing me, also for the ring you gave me, had it not been for you then Draco would have gotten away with really hurting me. Also please will you walk me to class tomorrow, I am still a little bit shaken up from the attack, and having you walk with me would also let people know that I am under your house protection."

Harry was feeling rather awkward with how close Astoria was. He decided to move, this only caused her to move closer.

"Tori, your welcome, and please call me Harry. If you would like me to walk you to class tomorrow, that's fine, after today I know how stupid I was to leave you unguarded, but I promise from this day forward, I will always be around if you want me to."

Astoria nodded and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Harry, my sister really lucky to have you as a husband, I just wish I will find someone as good as you." She kissed him one more time before poking her tongue at her sister. She then wondered back into her room and closed the door.

Daphne raised her wand and shot a silencing charm at her door. "Why that little brat."

Harry ignored the outburst and pulled both his wives down onto the sofa, both girls squealed as he wrapped his arms around them and pulled them both in to a three way kiss.

"Now Ladies, we have to play nice, after all Astoria is the future Lady Black, and I expect you all to get on. Now Daphne seeing how we spent all afternoon together, would you mind if I spent the evening with Hermione?"

Daphne kissed Harry then Hermione, "Not at all my husband, if you need me, I will be upstairs." With those words Daphne walked up the staircase leading to the master suite.

**sexual interlude Harry and Hermione.  
**

Harry found he could move his arms , which he used to wrap around the waist of his now naked wife. Kissing her forehead gently, he lowered her down on the sofa, then climbed into the space next to her. He conjured a quilt which covered them both. Pulling Hermione into his embrace. He slowly drifted off to sleep with a happy grin on his face.

**A/N: Here ends Chapter eight. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter for King of Dementors, and please bare with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters in this Story.**

**Great Hall**

Harry stood on the plinth. He had spoken to Lady Hogwarts about adding another house, to the four existing ones. They both agreed that this house would be his own house and only those who showed the traits that Harry respected the most would be permitted to enter. These were Loyalty, courage, respect and ambition. All traits that he and his wives plus Astoria shared.

"Good morning students, in a moment your head of house, will be handing out your timetables, but first many of you have noticed a new table has appeared in the great hall. This table will be for a new house that I have decided with the help of Hogwarts to create. This house will be known as Phoenix house. You are more then welcome to try for this house. The sorting hat will be placed on the stool throughout all meal times for the next few days. I would also like to introduce you to the head of Phoenix house Lord Black."

There was a huge applause, as Sirius stood and bowed. He then sat back down and allowed his Godson to continue with his announcements.

"Now on to more upsetting news. It seemed someone decided to not pay attention to my rules, as you might have guessed he is no longer with us. Let this serve as a reminder that I carry through with my threats. I will now hand over to the headmistress, for the academic morning announcements."

Harry stepped down and squeezed himself between his girls, and started to finish his breakfast, he watched his Godmother take the plinth.

"Thank you Lord Hogwarts. Now students following your breakfasts you will be given your timetables, please remember to be prompt and on time. Finally a timetable has been set for healing classes. Please find this posted outside the hospital wing. Thank you all once again and good luck with your studies this year."

Minerva handed out the timetables to her Godson table. She couldn't be more proud of how he had turned out, especially after his up bringing. She still regretted her decision to listen to Albus regarding placing him with those horrible muggles. She walked away smiling knowing that the old man was going to rot for everything he had done against Harry and others like him.

Harry looked at his timetable, he noticed they had DADA, first period. Harry excused himself from the table and walked up to Remus

"Professor, I might be a little late. I have to escort Astoria to her class."

Remus nodded "Don't worry Harry, by the way were be working in the staff room today, I finally managed to catch a boggart."

Harry nodded then wondered back to his table. He was wondering what his Boggart would turn into this time. He was over his fears of dementors, deciding he would worry about that later, Harry bowed at the waist in front of Astoria.

"My lady Greengrass would you wish me to accompany you to class this morning?"

Astoria giggled at Harry acting like a Lord, she grinned then turned to her sister and poked her tongue out again. She then took the offered arm and allowed Harry to help her to her feet.

"You may my Lord."

Hermione had to try stop her sister wife from throttling the little wench.

The two left the great hall to head towards the dungeon. Astoria first lesson was double potions, with professor Snape. Harry ignored the strange looks he was getting from the other second years. The boys especially were looking at him with anger, no doubt they were jealous at how he could get not only the older sister, but the youngest as well, Harry led her to the door and waited with her, he noticed Luna coming around the corner, he had almost forgotten about his other friends, Harry hoped that she would try on the hat and be allowed into Phoenix house. He could see from the state of her clothes that she had been bullied. Harry waited with Astoria until the potion classroom door swung open. Harry watched his godfather come out arms crossed against his chest with his robes billowing behind him.

"All second years in, Please don't touch any of the ingredients on your tables until we have first spoken about them. Lord Hogwarts I am sure Miss Greengrass can find her way to her seat without a bodyguard. Please leave."

Harry noticed a wink at the corner of his eye from his godfather. He shook his head and made his way back to the great hall, when he got there he looked to his table and saw one lanky red head trying to speak to Hermione. It was quite obvious from his point of view that she wasn't interested, except Harry remembered Ronald never was one for brains. He made it just to the table when Ron gripped Hermione wrist, Harry covered his eyes as the rings protection activated knocking the red head flying across the great hall. Harry sighed would he ever learn.

Harry walked up to his two wives and offered both his arms, which they took gracefully. They ignored the now knocked out red head and made their way to the staff room, for their first lesson with Professor Lupin. They made it with time to spare and waited for the door to open. Harry turned to Hermione.

"I saw Luna earlier, it seems the bullying was going on way back, before she even told us about it, I am hoping she going to try the sorting hat at dinner so she can be transferred into our house."

It wasn't long before the rest of the class began to fall into line, behind the trio, they waited for Professor Lupin to let them in. Finally after a few minutes the door opened and Professor Lupin ordered them inside. Everyone except the three of them jumped at the shaking wardrobe.

"What the bloody hell in that?"

Lupin grinned. "That Mr Finnigan is a boggart, a creature that takes on the appearance of the thing you fear the most, fortunately there is a really simple way to beat them, however it takes great courage and great imagination to pull it off. Now what you have to do is laugh at it, by thinking of something funny. Once you have the picture of what you want the boggart to turn into then you point your wand at the thing and shout Riddikulus, now lets all take out our wands and practice the incantation."

The whole class removed their wand and shouted in unison "Riddikulus."

Remus grinned "Very good now line up one behind the other and lets see if you can face your fears. Mr Longbottom your up first, tell me what is it that you fear the most?"

Neville gulped "Professor Snape."

Remus nodded " Yes Professor Snape can be rather scary, especially with the hooked nose of his."

This comment seemed to get a few laughs from the class, however the ones who were not laughing were the Slytherin, who thought the insult was bang out of order against their head of house.

"Ok Mr Longbottom, so what do you think we could do to professor Snape to make him look funny?"

Neville Lowered his head "Hmm dress him up."

Remus nodded "Good, good. But dress him in what? Don't forget you need to visualise these changes on the boggart to make it change, what clothes do you find funny?"

Neville looked up "Well my Gran has this weird hat with a dead vulture attached to it, she also wears long dresses and is always clutching a hand bag."

Remus grinned "Good Mr Longbottom, now I want you to visualise all that you have just told me, get a clear picture of it in your mind. Now I am going to open the door, ready 3,2,1 and go."

Remus pointed his wand at the wardrobe door and watched it open. Soon Professor Snape stepped out and stood in front of its first victim. Neville closed his eyes pointed his wand at Snape and shouted "Riddikulus!"

The boggort suddenly got a hat and found itself in a dress holding a bright red hand bag. It recoiled slowly as it heard the laughter of the class.

Remus smiled "Good and the next one."

Harry had made sure he was right at the end, he had a rough idea what he would see, Voldemort standing over his wives and Astoria, after killing them. There was no way he was going to face that. Harry watched Hermione walk up, it seems failure was still her biggest fear. Just like before, the boggort had turned into professor McGonagall waving Hermione's OWLS and NEWT scores, labelled with T for all subjects. Harry watched Hermione collapse in tears, he also saw the boggort turn into a moon when Lupin intercepted it. Just like before he turned it into a balloon before sealing it back in the wardrobe. Harry rushed up to the now crying Hermione and engulfed her in a hug, he gently rubbed her back.

"Its ok Hermione none of it was real, it was just the boggart." Hermione looked up still with tears in her eyes. She sobbed

"Are you sure, it seemed so real."

Harry helped Hermione to her feet, Just as Remus dismissed the class, telling them to read chapter 3 of their text book, regarding boggarts. Harry saw Daphne walking over to both of them, with Hermione bag on her shoulder. All three of them walked out of the classroom, and headed down to Hagrid's hut for their first care of magical creatures lesson.

**Hagrid Hut.**

Harry and his two wives, were standing at the front of the class, he looked around and smirked at Ron, who seemed to be back in the world of the living after being knocked out. He saw the Jealous stare he was getting from the red head. Curiously he wanted to see just how pissed he could get Ron, so he wrapped his arms around both girls waists, and smiled as they leaned into him. Harry was having a hard time distinguishing if the red heads hair was brighter then his face now. Harry turned back to the front when he heard the unmistakable sound of a Hippogriff hooves. Coming through the trees he could see Hagrid leading the graceful creature, behind him.

"Settle down now Class. Your in for a real threat today. This is Buckbeak, he's what you call a Hippogriff. Now the first thing you should know about Hippogriff's is they are very proud animals. Insulting one could very well have your life ended. To gain a Hippogriffs respect is a great achievement, you do this by following one simple rules. When ever you approach a Hippogriff you should always bow first. Its polite you see. If the Hippogriff finds you worthy then it in turn will bow its head to you. Now who would like to have ago of earning Buckbeaks respect?"

Harry stepped forward, like last time, the rest of his class thought he was completely off is rocker. Of course Hermione and Daphne, knew about Buckbeak so they were not worried about his safety.

Harry slowly walked up to the Buckbeak, keeping as low as possible. He could see the Hippogriffs eyes following his every movement, soon Harry found himself just in front of the majestic beast. He bowed from the waist and waited.

Buckbeak started to move around, this caused Hagrid to get worried "Back off Harry, back off."

Harry did as he was told, however just as he was about to back off, Harry watched Buckbeak lower it's head. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then walked up to it and stroked its feathery head. Harry then found himself hoisted up on the back of Buckbeak. He grabbed on the neck and held on tight.

"Well done Harry. Well done." Hagrid then slapped Buckbeak on the rump, forcing him to start running.

Harry held on, as they gathered speed, he could feel the wind causing his hair to fly about everywhere. Suddenly Buckbeak leapt, and extended its wings. Harry looked down and saw the tree tops vanish as Buckbeak flew higher and higher. Harry found himself looking over the black lake, suddenly Buckbeak dived. Harry remembered the last time Buckbeak had done this. Harry held on tight as Buckbeak levelled himself out before gliding gracefully over the top of the water. If anyone saw them they would think that they were actually skating on the surface. Buckbeak then started flapping his wings and flew up higher and higher. Harry found himself actually flying around the spires of the school, that had not happened last time. He then heard a whistle. He again gripped on to Buckbeaks neck as the Hippogriff descended from the heavens on to the forest floor gracefully. Harry Jumped off and walked back to his two wives who hugged him. He turned to hear the red head weasel shout

"Any thing Bloody Potter can do, I can. Now bow your head you useless excuse for feathered horse."

Harry watched horrified, it seems the fates were going to be bitches. Harry pushed Ron out the way, however he never saw the claws come down across his back. Harry screamed in pain as he felt like he was being stabbed everywhere. He collapsed onto his knees, then fell face down, all he could hear were the two screams coming from his wives before his world went black.

**Hospital wing**

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he found himself having a hard time breathing. He realized that he was face down on something soft. Harry could smell the sheets and recognized the smell instantly. He was in the hospital wing. He tried to turn over onto his back, but found a weight pushing down on his shoulders, stopping him from turning. He turned his face to the side and looked to see who was holding him. First thing he noticed was the skirt, whoever it was, they were a girl, which narrowed his options to three, he then moved his eyes up further and saw a white shirt with a green and silver tie, this narrowed is search to two. Taking a second look, he noticed the girl's chest was nearly flat, which meant it could only be one person

"Tori what are you doing?"

The young blonde haired witch, bit her lip. "I had a free period, Sis filled me in on what you had done for the useless red head. Madame Pomfrey gave me specific orders. I was to prevent you turning on your back at all costs."

The next part came out in a sob.

"The Hippogriff clawed you not with just one claw but three. The gashes on your back were so deep that Madame Pomfrey could see the spine of your back clearly. Why Harry? why did you have to be so stupid? you could have died. Sis has been in tears since it happened, the same with Hermione. Why did you have to act all Gryffindorish? Was the red head's life really worth it?"

Harry stayed quiet and reflected. Not only had he hurt himself by protecting Ron, but he had caused three of the most important people in his life to worry. Harry was kicking himself for his actions, but he couldn't help it. When anyone was in trouble he would rush in and try to save the day, it was in his nature. Harry lifted his head and looked over to the other bed, he could see Ron was in it sleeping.

"Tori what happened to Weasley?"

Astoria looked over at the red head, and growled before turning back to her lord and secret crush.

"Harry when everyone found out what you had done and the reason behind it. They all blamed him. Ron has been at the top of everyone jinx and hex list, for the last two days, the headmistress had been giving it serious thought to have him sent home for his own safety."

Harry's eyes widened, two days he had been out of the land of the living. Two whole days Daphne, Hermione, and Tori had been worried about him. He shut his eyes in dismay. He would have to find a way to make it all up to them, somehow. His thoughts were interrupted by the hospital wing door opening. What he saw made his heart break. There was Daphne and Hermione, both with blood shot eyes, looking lost and sad. He noticed Hermione had to hold Daphne back from cursing Ron as they walked past. Harry smiled. At least his Slytherin princess was acting normally. Harry saw both girls look at him, their sudden sad expression changed to one of anger and hurt. Harry gulped one angry wife he could deal with, but two Harry wondered if being dead had been the better option then dealing with these two. He braced himself for what was to follow.

"Harry James Potter! Just what the hell you think you were doing, protecting that good for nothing low life red head scum? You could have died. I would rather had seen him die, then have to witness what I saw again. Daphne and I haven't slept for two days, worried that you might not pull through, and Tori has been an absolute wreck. You have to learn you are not on your own any more, Harry. Please promise us you will not try to save the red heads life if it endangers your own. He's not worth it."

Harry could see from his prospective that Hermione was holding back the tears, trying to keep her emotions in check. Harry looked over to Daphne to see her also trying to hold back the tears. Deciding he didn't want to make them worry anymore, Harry vowed

"I Harry Potter swear on my life and magic, that I will not attempt to protect one Ronald Biluis Weasley from harm if it involves causing my life to be threatened, so mote it be."

Daphne and Hermione were shocked. They just wanted a simple promise, but a magical oath made it even better. They both knew Harry would not want to lose his magic; so he would stay as far away from the jealous red head as he possibly could.

Harry looked to the side again, and saw the unmistakable apron of Madam Pomfrey strolling towards him.

"Ah Lord Hogwarts, I see your back with us. You know you gave us all a scare with your injuries. You were lucky they were able to get you up here quickly. I gather you have heard the extent of your injuries. Had those cuts been any deeper, your spinal cord would had been severed in half. Now I have taken care of the wounds, but there will be slight scaring, nothing this scar-me-gone won't fix though. This must be rubbed on twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Now I will run one last scan over your back to make sure your all clear to move."

Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and ran it over the whole of Harry's back. Once finished she smiled "Well my Lord you are all clear to move. I advise you to take it easy for the rest of the day."

Hermione interrupted. "Don't worry Madam Pomfrey, we will make sure that he relaxes. If not then he will have two very angry wives on his case, won't you love?"

Harry looked scared at the glint in Hermione eyes, he decided the best thing to do was just nod his head and not argue. Daphne moved to one side why Hermione moved to the other, they helped him stand. At first Harry wobbled a bit, being in bed for two straight days had caused his legs to shut down. Soon he felt the blood rush back to them, allowing him to stand on his own. He took one last look at the red head, before taking his wand and running it over himself, removing the hospital gown and replacing it with his school robes.

Hermione and Daphne both gasped "Harry you have to teach us that, you know how easier it would be to get dressed in the morning with a simple wave of your wand?"

Harry laughed and wrapped one of his arms around each of his wives waists. Astoria followed close behind watching the three interact with just a hint of jealously on her face.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius, sat in his study, he had just learned that his son was being held in the Ministry for rape and attempted rape. Lucius sneered at his son's stupidity, going after a charge belonging to Lord Peverell Potter was one thing, but getting caught doing it was another. Lucius found his hands tied. A full confession had been given, under truth serum. Lucius knew his son would be lucky to see the light of day for the next 10 or so years. He was about to place a cup of tea to his mouth when he felt his wards flare. Looking around his study he saw several things that he didn't want anyone to see. There were a selection of dark art tomes, a silver mask with a black and green trimmed robe hanging over the back of one of his study chairs. Lucius raised his wand and levitated all the items into a hidden room behind one of his book cases. He stood up and concealed his wand in his robes, he then walked to the front, door. Opening he stood back shocked seeing Amelia Bones and four aurors flanking her.

"Lord Malfoy, by order of the Minister Cornelius Fudge, you are hereby being arrested on the charges of killing one Peter Patrick Pettigrew, and paying an officer of the law to hide the evidence. I also have a search warrant for your home."

Lucius knew he was out numbered. He was fuming. How had they found out? Then it hit him, Dawlish had most likely been discovered and questioned under truth serum. Gritting his teeth, Lucius removed his wand and threw it on the floor in front of Amelia, he then held up both arms in complete surrender.

Amelia was surprised at the quick surrender, she had decided to bring four aurors with her just in case things got out of hand. Removing some magic suppression cuffs from her robes, she cuffed his wrist then handed him over to her aurors, who apparted away with the prisoner.

Amelia then walked in, she could hear the sound of moaning and groaning coming from the upstairs, taking her wand out she climbed the stairs and opened one of the doors. There on the bed was Lucius's wife gagged and bound with her back bare, clearly showing the marks of being whipped repeatedly. Amelia shook her head, and released the abused women from her bonds, walking around to side of the bed, she removed the gag from her mouth.

"Lady Malfoy, we have just arrested your husband for murder. I would advise you to seek out a healer, also we have a search warrant for your home. From your state it is clear you have been suffering a while. If there is anything you know? that could keep that monster from you, please tell me now."

Narcissa got off the bed, and walked over to a dresser, she pulled out a new dress, and went behind the screen to change.

"That pathetic excuse of a bastard husband has a hidden room behind one of his book cases in his study. Everything he doesn't want the Ministry to see goes in there. It also leads down to the manor dungeons where I am sure you will find several muggle girls, in worse condition then I am. He called them his play things, two of the girls I know are under their majority, the other one I am not so sure."

Amelia nodded. If that was the case then she would need a healer on hand to judge the condition of the girls being held prisoner. Turning to the door she walked and called down to one of her aurors.

"Smith, go to St Mungo's and bring back a healer. I have been informed that our dear Lord Malfoy has been keeping more then just dangerous artifacts around."

The auror called Smith nodded before walking out of the front door and apparting away so that he could go and retrieve a healer.

Amelia turned back to Narcissa who was now fully dressed and looking as eloquent as ever. "Lady Malfoy are you aware that Lord Black as been released? It may be an idea to try gain an audience with him. I understand before you were a Malfoy, you were a Daughter of the house Black."

Nercissa nodded, she then walked past Amelia. "Follow me, he has a special password to the hidden room. I want to make it perfectly clear, Madam Bones, whatever you find, it has nothing to do with me."

Amelia nodded and followed quietly as she was led to the study of Lord Malfoy. When Amelia entered, the first thing she noticed was the coldness of the room. She watched as Narcissa walked over to one of the bookcases where she waved her wand and muttered something Amelia couldn't quite hear. Suddenly the bookcase swung open, revealing a hidden passage. Amelia gestured for her two remaining aurors to follow. They walked into a large room, and saw several things that immediately drew Amelia eyes. Conjuring some see through plastic bags she began to levitate the items and placed them inside the bag with Lord Malfoy written on it. She then followed Narcissa down some stairs, she got an awful whiff of stale urine and decay. She looked into one of the cells, and almost threw up at the sight of what was inside. There, chained against a wall was the corpse of a woman. Amelia could see that she was very thin, and clearly see that she had not been fed in a while. Amelia looked at the corpse again and gathered it couldn't be no more then a few days old. She moved onto the next cell, what she saw made her blood boil, their chained to the wall were two girls, no older then 15. Amelia opened the door and walked in. She noticed the two girls recoil at her approach. Removing her wand she pointed it at the chains blasting them from the wall. The Healer who had been called rushed past her into the cell and began running diagnostic spells, over the two girls. Amelia turned to Narcissa with fire in her eyes.

"I advise you to seek out Lord Black, cause if I have anything to say about it then you will be a widow, within a week."

**Hogwarts.**

Harry laid down in bed. Daphne and Astoria had decided to spend some time with their friends Blaise and Tracy, leaving Hermione and Harry all on their own.

Sexual Interlude Harry and Hermione

"Next time guys, remember the silencing charms."

Hermione smiled and rolled out from under Harry. She then grabbed her wand and cleaned up their mess. Before pulling the quilt back and inviting Daphne to climb in. Hermione watched as Daphne removed all her clothes and climbed in. She smiled at a confused Hermione.

"Just in case he wants a piece during the night."

Hermione nodded then spooned with Daphne while Harry was on the other side of the bed passed out snoring.

**A/N: Ok Hope you enjoyed the chapter, i have decided instead of sending the lemon scenes out one at a time, i will wait until the story is complete, before providing a sort of appendix with all the lemon scenes and where they fit into the chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.  
**

**Transfiguration Classroom.**

Sirius, fell to his knees, after reading the letter from St Muntgo's. During the weekend, he had decided to have a health check up. One of the things Sirius was wondering was if he would be able to produce a heir for his house. One of the Clause of being Lord Black was an heir must be born within 6 years of someone taking up the Head of the Black Family, if not then the title would be passed down to the next Male Heir, in his case his Godson Harry. Sirius had named him his heir to stop the Malfoy brat claiming it. However he had wanted a child of his own. Looking back on the letter one certain line stood out.

_We are sorry to inform you Lord Black, that the fertility test performed came back as negative. _

Sirius could never have kids. Standing up he went to his desk to write a letter to Gringotts. He had decided if he was infertile then he would pass his title straight onto Harry, but hold his seat on the wizengamot until he reached his majority.

**Gringotts**

The director was looking at letter Lord Peverell Potter, had sent him. He was disgusted at what some wizards will do, to stay immortal. Voldemort had created six of the most horrid things a wizard could create. Of course the director was no stranger to Horcruxes. His curse breakers dealt with them on a daily basis, but for the same wizard to create six was unheard of. What infuriated the director more, was that the young Lord was convinced that they would find one within their very own vaults. One belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange to be exact. The director had already sent one of his lower rank goblins to retrieve it, along with a curse breaker. He looked back down at the list. He noticed that a line had been drawn through the Diary and Diadem, leaving four to retrieve. The ring, The cup, the locket and finally Voldemort Familiar Nagini. The director heard his door open, he looked up and saw the goblin and curse breaker walking towards him, with a silver goblet being levitated in front of them.

"We found it director, Within the Lestranges vault. Just as the young Lord said it would be."

The director was furious, how dare a witch/wizard hide such a tainted object within their very walls. He was going to make sure the Lestrange vault suffered for this. He was pulled from his thoughts by an owl, dropping a letter in front of him. The director turned the envelope over and stared down at the Black crest embedded in the red wax. Carefully opening it he began to read. His eyes widened as he finished it.

"Short claw. Go get Sharptooth and the Blacks account manager immediately!"

The little goblin nodded. Before running out of the office. To do what his boss had ordered. The director then turned back to the curse breaker.

"Mr Weasley. Remove this object from my sight. I want you to Remove the soul fragment immediately. Once it is safe, we will have Lord Hogwarts collect it. Now go."

Bill nodded and levitated the cup out of the director office. He made is way down to the lowest point of the bank, so that he could dispel the soul fragment, without fear of it affecting the rest of the figures working within the bank.

**Hogwarts**

Harry had just been sent a message from his Godfather , Sirius asking for him to meet him in his office. He was making his way down the corridor leading to the transfiguration classroom, when he noticed the red head moron, walking towards him.

"You think your all that don't you Potter! Just who do you think you are? Destroying my family, and making my sister your little play thing. Mark my words you will regret the day you crossed House Weasley, you half-blood git."

Harry sighed then pointed his wand at the now silenced red head. He then levitated him and stuck him up by his robes on the wall. His eyes were glowing neon green again.

"Listen up Weasley. I'm not going to repeat myself. What I did a few days ago benefited me as well as you. For now you owe me a life debt. Your sister is being shown the up most respect in my house. She is not mistreated. She his allowed her free time. The only time she is ever working for me. Is when she serving Daphne as a maid in waiting. As far as the half-blood comment goes. Let me let you on a little secret. The Evans adopted my mother. She was a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, making her a pure-blood witch. Meaning both my parents were pure-bloods. So before throwing insult, get your facts straight. Now I'm going to leave you here hanging. Maybe you might learn some respect. By the way I would be very careful from now on. Or you might just find that life debt you owe me being called in."

Harry carried on walking and saw his Godfather waiting outside his classroom. He raised an eye brow to his Godson.

"Weasley still not getting it I take it."

Harry shook his head and followed Sirius into his office. Once there Sirius threw up a number of wards. He turned to his Godson and smiled,

"How you feeling Harry?"

Harry looked up to his God father. "Tired, fed up with repeating myself to people, constant headaches. You know how hard it is to think when you have three girls in your ear talking make up and other girly stuff. Its driving me mad."

Sirius Barked "I can just imagine, anyway how are you managing with two wives. I take it by the way Hermione was walking today that you have consummated the bond."

Harry blushed and nodded causing Sirius to laugh some more. Harry took a seat opposite his Godfather.

"Honestly Harry. Losing your virginity at thirteen. James would be so proud. However Joking a side I've called you here to discuss with you about passing my title of Lord Black onto you. This morning I received a letter from the hospital, stating that I can't have an heir of my own, and due to a clause in the Black Family i have to surrender my title. For the clause states. If a Lord is unable to produce an heir for any reason. Then the mantle of Lord must be past down to the next available heir. As you are my Godson, I have made you my heir, however that was in the event of my death. Now though I have to pass on the title to you for another reason, which means pup, you're going to have to find a Lady Black."

Harry was shocked. His Godfather was infertile, meaning he could not fulfil his role as Lord Black, and as such the title would be past on to the next available heir. Which turned out to be him.

**The fates saw how upset you were when you found out he had to die. So as a compromise they have decided to allow him to live but not allow him to have children, so that you still are made Lord Black and Astoria is made your Lady Black.**

Harry sat there and reflected on what Megan had just said. On one hand he was ecstatic that the fates had decided for Sirius to live, however on the other hand he was furious with them. What gave them the right to take away a man chance of raising a family? Just so that their chosen one could take up the mantle as the head of the house Black. Harry felt dirty that he had to accept the position of Lord Black in this manner, however it seemed the fates minds were made up.

"Sirius I will accept the position as Lord Black, Only if you hold the seat on the Wizengamot. Lord Greengrass already holds my other votes. As for a Lady Black. Well I believe that is in the works."

Sirius barked again. "Ah Harry you make your Godfather so proud, only thirteen and already on the prowl for more female company. I sent a letter to Gringotts this morning, explaining my reason for passing the mantle onto you. We will have to make a trip there to finalise all the paper work. Also I received another letter this morning from my Cousin Narcissa. You would know her as Lady Malfoy. It seems for the last few year that bastard Lucius as been abusing her, while raping and torturing two girls under their majority in his manor dungeons. Amelia arrested him yesterday. She has asked for a meeting with me. As you are the new Lord Black. It might be best for you to attend as well."

Harry nodded then stood up to leave. He reached the door then turned around. "By the way. I discovered the old coot was hiding my parents portraits in his little hidden room. Feel free to visit the suite if you ever want to talk to them."

**Ministry Of Magic**

Amelia, sat behind her desk smiling. What she had got from Lucius was so much more then she was hoping. The list of names she had in front of her was so large that it took up several feet of parchment to get them all down. Several of the names were respectable Lords on the Wizengamot. Others were senior members in there chosen department. Amelia was even more shocked to find seven of the names were in her own department. She couldn't wait to show the list to Cornelius. She was also happy for another reason. It seems that whole I was under the imperio curse, was all a myth. The person had to take the mark willingly. This news in itself would cause a huge reaction within the Ministry. It was a well known fact that many of the suspected death eaters in their trials had claimed they were under the curse. So they all got off lightly.

**Holding cell**

Lucius was trapped. He knew after his interrogation that he had bought himself a one way ticket through the veil. He knew no amount of money would be able to help. especially adding the fact at what they had discovered in his hidden study and in the dungeons. Having discovered this surprised Lucius the only ones who knew the password to the hidden room was himself and his wife. No doubt Narcissa had ratted him out in revenge for his treatment. In truth Lucius never wanted Narcissa. He only wanted what came with her, and that was half of the Black estate. He had made sure he was extremely drunk when he had first slept with her. After she had conceived Draco. He started to kidnap young muggle girls, so he could rape them and torture them. He had gotten bored with the older one and had allowed her to die. His play things never reached their majority normally. He had been thinking of passing them onto his son for practice, however he now regretted keeping them. their imprisonment had just added another load of charges, on to his growing list. Lucius laid down on his cot, counting down the days to his execution.

**Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione and Daphne had just finished classes for the day. They were relaxing in their suite when Harry remembered something.

"Hey Daphne, Hermione as anyone actually tried to enter the Phoenix house yet?"

Hermione and Daphne shook their heads. Daphne decided to answer.

"No one has tried it on. Everyone thought it was best to wait till you had fully recovered. However rumours are a few will be trying it on tonight. So I advice we dress up in our new colours and rock the great hall with our new look."

**Later that evening in the Great Hall**

Everyone was sitting down for dinner, when the great hall doors opened revealing Harry and his three girls following him. There were gasp at what they were wearing. Their robes were black, but had a flame trim. Their ties were red, gold and orange and the house crest itself was that of a phoenix in full flight. The hall erupted in noise, several students looked to the stool at the front where the sorting hat rested. Harry ignored the noise and guided his girls to their table. He then stood on the plinth.

"Good evening students. First I want to thank all those who sent me get well gifts. Secondly I would like you to witness the new house colours and style. All those who enter my house will receive the same as soon as they take at seat at our table. The new dorms will be connected to my private suite on the fifth floor. Now all those who wish to try are more then welcomed. Please enjoy the rest of your dinner."

Harry sat down at the table and watched surprised. The first two people to walk towards the hat was Daphne two friends from Slytherin Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini.

Tracy walked up onto the stool and placed the hat on her head. She squealed as she heard the voice of the sorting hat speak.

_**Miss Davis, Yes I see you wish to get out of Slytherin house, but do you possess the required traits to enter his Lordships house, hmm yes you are loyal, brave and ambitious, I permit you to enter the house of the Phoenix**_

Tracy smiled as her green and silver robes changed to that of Phoenix house. She was engulfed in a huge hug by her best friend Daphne. They were both caught up in their own hug to hear the hat shout

_**Phoenix house.**_

They pulled apart and watched as Blaise joined them in a hug. He then winked at Harry causing the young Lord to feel uncomfortable. They all sat down and watched the rest of the students trying the hat. Soon Harry found the table filled with students. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bone, Katie bell, George and Fred Weasley, two first years from Ravenclaw and Cedric Diggory.

Harry was pleased at the out come, but was surprised to see the next person attempting the hat.

**"_Phoenix house welcomes Pansy Parkinson"_**

The great hall fell silent. Only the sound of Pansy's shoes making her way over to the Phoenix table could be heard. Pansy had her head lowered, and waited, her robes changed to that of Phoenix house. Harry was the first to speak.

"Well Miss Parkinson, this is a surprise."

Pansy raised her head she could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he spoke.

"Look My Lord don't get any wrong ideas. I'm in this house for my own protection. As you are aware I am to be married to Draco Malfoy. While he was here I was protected in my house, but since he has been arrested I've been getting a few rather unwanted offers within my house from boys who feel I'm easy picking. You see for the contract to be valid, I must be a virgin when I marry, and what better way to guard my virtue then being in a house where I am hated by everyone. I will stay out of your way, if you leave me alone understand."

Harry eyes flashed "Crystal clear Miss Parkinson, but don't be surprised if you don't see Draco for a few years. He admitted under truth serum, of attempting rape on Miss Greengrass here. Not to mention he has also been charged for raping several second years, then wiping their memories of the events."

Many of the table pushed their plates back, when they heard this. They had known Draco had been removed but did not know the reason why. Pansy was also shocked at the revelations of her intended. She never knew that Draco had been raping second years.

"I had no idea My Lord, that my intended was carrying out such acts. However I am bound by the contract by magic and blood to marry him. As to keep our families aligned."

Harry laughed at this "Oh Please. Save it Miss Parkinson. It's a well known fact your father is one of Voldemorts lover boys."

The mention of the Dark lords name caused several students to stop eating, Harry sighed, then turned back to Pansy.

By that I mean one who bows at the feet of a half-blood and kisses his feet. Your father and his are a disgrace to the wizarding world. However both their days are numbered. As you have been accepted in the house, then I have to allow you, entry. However you dare betray this house and I will have you exiled. Do I make myself clear!"

Pansy knew that he wasn't joking. She swore to keep her head down, and to avoid all contact with her new house mates.

Harry turned back to his meal and began to eat it when he heard the sorting hat laugh. Harry looked up and eyes widened at what he was seeing. The red head moron was attempting to gain access into his house. Harry began to laugh at what the hat was saying to the red head fool.

_**Mr Weasley. Well I see I sorted you into the wrong house in the first place, but I was forced to place you in Gryffindor by our esteemed late headmaster. Now though I will sort you where I wanted you to be sorted in the first place. SLYTHERIN HOUSE.**_

The hall fell silent once again, There were gasps as Ron's robes began to change from red and gold to silver and green. The golden lion faded revealing a silver serpent on his left side. Ron paled, his plan had been to get into Phoenix house and then find away to steal Hermione from Harry. But now he found himself in the den of the snakes.

Severus was laughing into his pumpkin juice as he watched the red hair fool try on the hat. Like he would get into his Godson house, however he almost spit it all over the table, when he was sorted into Slytherin house. Severus was livid. A Weasley in the noble house of Salazar Slytherin was just not done. What had possessed the hat to sort him into his house. The boy had no ambition and he was hardly cunning. Severus stood up

"Weasley sit down at the table and stop moaning. How you were sorted into this house I have no idea, but we don't show weakness in this house. Also your table manners better improve or you will find your food vanishing from your plate. No one embarrasses this Noble house no one."

Harry looked at his Godfather and smirked. He knew he would make the Weasels life a living hell in his house. Maybe he might beat some respect and manners into him. Harry turned back to the hat and noticed Ginny had placed the hat on her head. This surprised him, but caused him to almost fall off his chair laughing when the hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry looked over to his Godfather. He noticed a glass of fire whiskey appeared in front of him, which was downed straight away. Clearly he was not liking the idea that another Weasley had been resorted into Slytherin.

Ginny knew she was taking a huge risk, of trying to enter her Lords house, but like Ron she was horrified when the hat shouted Slytherin. Her robes also began to change. She lowered her head and walked towards the Slytherin table. She avoided eye contact with everyone. However a chill went down her spine when she saw a couple of older Slytherin boys lick their lips.

Back on Phoenix Table, Harry was confused about one of his house peers. He looked into Pansy eyes and saw not the confident young girl who paraded herself around as if she was higher then everyone, but a scared young girl, who seemed not to be in control. Harry's eyes widen he rushed up to his Godfather Severus.

"Professor do you have any more of the flushing potion, you gave me?"

Severus looked at his Godson surprised. He then looked at Pansy and his eyes widen. She was under the effects of a loyalty potion. Placing his hand in his pocket. He handed it to his Godson.

"Here Lord Hogwarts, and send her my deepest apologise for not noticing."

Harry nodded and ran back to the table with the vial, he knew she was never going to take it willingly so he removed his wand and petrified her, he then opened her mouth and pour the contents of the vial down her throat. He waited a few minutes before he saw her eyes returning back to normal. He now noticed she had tears in her eyes. Harry removed the curse and found himself on the floor with a sobbing Pansy in his arms crying.

"Oh My Lord thank you, thank you. I thought I would never be free of the that blonde dickheads control. He and my family have been feeding me loyalty potion since I was first told that I was going to be married to him. You see I am not really a pure-blood. In fact I'm a half-blood. My real mother is one of my bastard fathers mistresses. Has Lady Parkinson could not have children, soon as I was born. I was blood adopted as her child. I hate the whole pure-blood society and because of my beliefs I was forced to be feed Loyalty potion to be loyal to my father and future husband. I hate the Malfoy's and everything they stand for, but the contract is binding only if one of the partners died could the contract be voided." She continued to sob into Harry chest.

Harry looked up surprised and looked to his two wives for assistants. However he saw Hermione was furious, no doubt because Pansy was being forced to marry the blonde ferret. Daphne however had a look of complete shock. It was no big secret that Daphne and Pansy hated each other, normally she would ignore the pug face brunette, Now though she had a look of sadness and sympathy. Harry helped Pansy off the floor towards the table and sat beside her. He still noticed she was clutching to his arm with dear life. Harry was furious and vowed that Lord Parkinson would join his bum chum friend Lucy on a walk through the veil. After all removing a child from their real mother cause his wife could not bare children was bang out of order. Not to mention force feeding her loyalty potion all these years just because she didn't believe in the whole pure-blood supremacy thing.

On the Slytherin table two boys looked at each other. They had been instructed by Draco, by owl to keep an eye on Pansy and to make sure she carried on taking her potion. If she wouldn't take it on her own, then they were to force it down her, but now she had been free from their leaders control and was hanging off the arm of Lord Hogwarts, they knew they were both in trouble. They looked up and noticed two glowing green eyes glaring at them from across the hall. Both boys lowered their heads intended on staying out of Lord Hogwarts way for their own safety.

Susan had heard the whole thing, and knew it was offence to force someone to drink a loyalty potion. Especially a minor. She removed some parchment from her robes and began to write to her aunt. She knew that she would want to know what else Lord Parkinson had been up to. Also as Pansy had been accepted in their new house then she would make sure that she was not isolated in the house, for her past actions.

Neville Looked on at the young brunette now holding onto Lord Hogwarts, he had grown up with many of the pure-blood families, as a child. After all the pure-bloods loved to throw dinner parties and other events promoting the pure-blood agenda. He he had known Pansy since she was in nappies, like him. At one time they were extremely close, but that all changed when she turned 9 years old. After that every time they saw each other she ignored him, and treated him like all the other dark family kids did. Now everything was beginning to make sense. Pansy had been under control, he hoped now that she was free, then maybe they could start up their friendship again.

Luna was ignoring everything around the table. She was just happy that she was out of Ravenclaw. For two years she had been bullied none-stop. Her house mates seem to find her strange and always out there. However there was reason for her strange behaviour. She was a true seer. This caused her to always look like she was out of touch with reality as she was always having visions of the future. Harry's future had constantly changed, when she was in first year, but now she could see that he was going to be happy with his two wives, and a third very soon. Not to mention a fourth a little down the line. She could also see a future for Neville and Pansy, but dare to say anything in case she caused the future to change.

Katie bell was happy to be in Phoenix house. She had always looked out for Harry like an older sister would. The reason she joined was cause she was tired of Quidditch. Her studies had taken a serious hit with Woods and Now Angelina constant practices. The fact she wanted to be a healer meant in theory she had no use for the useless sport. Also, she knew Hermione was one to knuckle down to her studies, and maybe, just maybe she could help the elder year girl get back on track with her own work.

Once everyone had finished their desserts, Harry raised from his table followed by the rest of his new house, with Pansy still attached to his arm. He led everyone to the fifth floor and smiled when he saw a new picture of his Hedwig and Fawkes flying around a landscape of grassy fields and trees. He turned to everyone and told them the password. The frame swung open revealing a huge common room, a small kitchen area, a small study area with a small library and a number of doors with their names on. Everyone was shocked to find out they had their own rooms and left Harry and his wives plus Astoria to explore. Pansy however stayed with Harry. That was till Neville offered his arm for her to take. Harry grinned as the two moved to one of the sofa's. He was happy for Neville, and hoped that he could help Pansy with some of her insecurity. Harry then led his wives and Astoria to one of the doors. They stepped into their private suite and crashed on the Sofa. Harry raised an eye brow when Astoria sat on his lap, but he knew he needed to speak to his wives regarding what Sirius had said.

"Hermione, Daphne I had a talk with Sirius today. It seems he is going to pass me the title of Lord Black. He has found out he was infertile. One of the clause to be Lord Black, is you have to be able to produce an heir, if not for any reason, then the title passes down to the next in line for the mantle. In Sirius case he has named me as his heir, so I will soon have Lord Black attached to many of my other titles. Which means Ladies I will need a Lady Black, and I have just the right person who I want to fill the spot."

Hermione and Daphne gave each other knowing a grin, and covered their ears for the soon to be screaming girl now on Harry's lap.

Harry turned Astoria to face him. "Tori I know you have had a crush on me for a while, and I know you are still young, but I have grown closer to you over these last few months and would be honoured to offer you the title of Lady Black if you wanted it."

Astoria eyes widened, just as they did, they rolled back into her head, and she fainted.

Harry looked at Daphne and Hermione "Was it something I said?"

**A/N: Thought i would finish off with some humour.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter Eleven. Hope you enjoy it  
**

**Harry's Suite**

Astoria woke up and looked around and saw that her room was empty. Astoria rubbed her eyes, "Must have been a dream, Harry would never accept me as his wife."

"Who says I wouldn't Tori?"

Astoria almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Harry standing in the door frame. She watched him walk in and sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Last night wasn't a dream Tori. I have to take up the mantle of Lord Black, and need a Lady Black. I Wasn't joking when I said I have grown closer to you. At first I thought it was more of a sibling connection, but now I realize it is so much more then that. When you were attacked by Draco, I wanted to gut him, had he touched you somewhere else besides your arm then he would be dead. I have spoken to Hermione and your sister and we all agree that we would be happy for you to join our family and represent the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Astoria was in tears. It had not been a dream, Harry did actually want her as one of his wives. She crawled out of bed and sat herself on his lap.

"Harry you don't know how long I have wished for you to love me, like you love my sister and Hermione."

Harry pulled her closer to his chest and allowed her to rest her head there. He gently kissed the top of her head then pulled her head up and kissed her gently on the lips. Harry didn't deepen the kiss as he was afraid of losing control even with Astoria whining for him to open his mouth. However, that all went out the window when he felt his member slowly waking up as Astoria wiggled on his lap.

Astoria could feel it growing. She grinned and moved her hand down lower. She ran her hand over the now tented fabric. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Do I make you excited Harry. Are you thinking about doing naughty things to me and my sister together."

Harry hissed, and suddenly he regained his senses. "Tori no, your too young. Don't mind kissing and cuddling but nothing else. In fact I am rather surprised you are feeling like this."

Astoria looked down at her feet. She herself had no idea why she was feeling like this. It had all started a few months ago. She found herself dreaming about doing stuff with Harry. Stuff that normally she wouldn't think of doing until later on in her teens. Then again she knew her sister and Hermione had slept with him, yet they were thirteen/fourteen. She herself was nearly thirteen. So in her eyes she couldn't see what was so wrong.

"Harry, you have already slept with Daphne and Hermione, and their both thirteen. Tell me what so different about me. I am only a year younger, so why should that matter. You yourself as just turned thirteen."

Harry gritted his teeth. She had a point. He wished he could tell her that although he was thirteen, he was actually seventeen in mind and the same was for Hermione and Daphne. All three of them were ready for the next step mentally, however he couldn't be sure if Astoria knew what she was getting into.

"Astoria, what exactly do you want to do, tell me and I will see if we can work around things. I will say this Astoria. I don't want to take your innocence until you are ready. That means in mind and body. Other stuff, well we will see, but not until you turn thirteen."

Astoria huffed but nodded. "Harry, will you stay with me tonight? You know, just to hold me and cuddle with me. That's all I am asking for I promise."

Harry looked at Astoria. He could see the hope in her sapphire eyes. Damn those eyes, and that trembling lip. Harry had fallen for the same thing when Daphne wanted something. Harry scratched the back of his head

"I will have to talk to Hermione and Daphne, but it shouldn't be a problem. Get ready for bed and I will see you in a few minutes."

Astoria's face broke into a huge grin. She grabbed her nightwear and run into her own en-suite to get ready. She half closed the door and watched as Harry walked out.

Harry walked into the lounge and saw both of his wives studying on the Sofa. He noticed them both look up. Daphne was the first to speak. "How's Tori? She awake yet?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah she thought it was all a dream about being asked to be Lady Black. Once I told her it wasn't. Well lets just say she very happy. She has asked if I will stay with her tonight, to just cuddle. I said I would ask you both beforehand."

Hermione looked over then turned back to her book. "its fine with me, what about you Daph?"

Daphne was staring into space, "Huh, oh right. Well as long as you keep everything above board I can't see it being a problem. However, I am more concerned with Tori's attitude. She seems to be ageing mentally faster then she should be. I mean when I was twelve I didn't give boys a second thought. Plus what I heard in those dreams of hers were truly disturbing. Don't get me wrong, I trust Harry with her, but I Don't trust her. Let's see how tonight goes as an experiment. If everything goes fine then we won't have a problem with it in future."

Hermione and Harry nodded. Harry then waved his hand and watched as his school robes vanished, leaving him in a pair of P.J's. Normally, he would just sleep in his boxers, however, he thought that would just encourage Astoria more. Harry kissed his two wives good night, before he knocked on Astoria's door.

"Tori, you ready?"

Harry heard a lot of banging and shuffling before hearing a sweet, "Yes lovely husband to be." He opened the door and was relieved to see Astoria already tucked under the quilt. He crawled onto the bed and slipped under the quilt. He suddenly found his arm pinned down by Astoria rolling onto it and wrapping it around herself. Harry leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Night my future Lady Black."

Astoria smiled as she curled up closer and said, "Night my future Lord Black."

(Sexual Interlude Hermione and Daphne)**  
**

**Next day Gringotts**

Harry and Sirius walked into the huge white crooked building. Harry had decided to dress in his house robes to show that he was here on serious business. Sirius also had his formal robes on with the Black crest gleaming on the left side of his chest. Both Lords moved to line up and wait to speak to one of the goblin tellers. Once they got to the front, Harry stood back, while Sirius did all the talking.

"Excuse me, I am here to see the Director. He is expecting us. I am Lord Black, and this is Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Potter. Soon to be the next Lord Black."

The goblins eyes widened at who was standing in front of him. He quickly jumped from his stool, and moved from behind the counter to the front of the two Lords.

"My Lords, if you would like to follow me, I will escort you to the director's office."

Sirius and Harry nodded before following the goblin down a number of corridors, until they stood in front of a solid golden door. The Goblin held up his hands for Sirius and Harry to wait, while he entered and announced their arrival.

"Director sir, I have Lord Black and Lord Peverell Potter, outside. They say that you have an appointment with them."

The director looked up from the files of Both Black and Peverell Potter. "Very good Basher. Escort them in and please bring us some light refreshment. We are also waiting on Lady Malfoy, so when she enters bring her straight here. Is that understood?"

The small goblin nodded and opened both doors, escorting the two Lords towards the directors desk. Once they were seated he hurried out of the office, closing the doors behind him.

The director looked across his desk at the two Lords. He knew that these two held the biggest accounts in his bank and intended to address them as such.

"My Lords. I welcome you. Now I understand that you Lord Black wish to transfer your title over to Lord Peverell Potter due to you not being able to produce an heir. Is that correct?"

Sirius and Harry nodded. Just as the director was about to continue. There was a knock at the door. The same goblin, who had escorted Harry and Sirius, stood in the frame of the door.

"I do beg your pardon sir, but I have Lady Malfoy here. Shall I let her in?"

The director waved his hand and levitated another chair beside the two Lords. "Please Basher, escort her in."

Harry watched the goblin escort the eloquent young woman in to the room. The last time he had seen Narcissa was just before Voldemort had fired the killing curse in the forest. He had been warned by Sirius to hold his tongue. As anyone with the last name Malfoy was a dead person walking to him. Harry watched Sirius stand and embraced his cousin. He could see the tears of joy in the blondes eyes. Harry sneered and turned back to the director, ignoring the little reunion.

The director noticed the body language of the young Lord. Clearly he was not thrilled to see Lady Malfoy. He gave a little cough to get everyone's attention. Once they were all sat down again the director continued.

"Welcome Lady Malfoy. Glad you could join us. Now, before you arrived, I was just making sure if Lord Black wished to hand his title over to Lord Peverell Potter, as I received the request a few days ago. It seems that his Lordship can no longer keep the title as he is infertile and can not produce an heir which is required by the head of the Black family. Has Lord Peverell Potter, is his God son. He made him his direct heir, if for any reason he could not perform his duties as head. I also understand that you lady Malfoy wish to ask his Lordship to cancel your marriage to one Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded. "I do your grace. For years I have suffered at the cruel hands of that bastard. Once Draco was born, I was paraded around as some trophy wife, but behind closed doors, I was whipped and beaten. It was only when Madam Bones released me from my bonds did I think of speaking to my cousin so that he could annul my marriage towards the sick bastard."

Harry listened to everything Narcissa was saying. He was beginning to kick himself for thinking ill of her. It seemed she had been contracted and abused in her marriage. Harry was Glad that Lucius was in chains, and hopefully if he could swing it, would be taking a trip through the veil along with the rest of Tommy's Lover boys. Harry was wondering if Narcissa had known about her husband's scheme to feed Pansy loyalty potions.

Sirius smiled at his cousin. He knew that she had been forced into marrying the blonde ponce and hated it, however, that was how things were done in a pure-blood family. Sirius himself was contracted to marry, however, the contract ended up being voided when she had died in the first war. Although it had been a contracted marriage. Sirius had loved her.

The director pulled out several pieces of parchment and placed them in front of Sirius. Just as he was about to sign the annulment, Harry stopped him.

"Hang on Sirius. I want to ask Narcissa a question first."

Sirius was shocked at being stopped by his God son, but decided to allow him to ask anyway. He could also see the confusion on Narcissa's face. He waited to see what his God son was going to ask.

"Lady Malfoy. Recently, I have been made aware that your son's betrothed Miss Parkinson was under the influence of a loyalty potion that was keyed to him, your husband and Lord Parkinson. My question is were you aware of this? And if you hated your husband so much why allow it?"

Narcissa was shocked at the question that had been asked by the young Lord. In fact, she was terrified that he knew about the loyalty potion. Since she was a potions mistress Lucius had forced her to brew the stuff, and threatened her with punishment if she ever told anyone. She turned to the young Lord and looked into those neon green eyes. She felt a chill run down her back while staring at them.

"My Lord. Yes I was aware. I was ordered by my Husband to brew the stuff. However, he threatened me with harm if I ever told anyone."

Harry nodded. He was happy that she had not done it of her own free will. After all, if he was going to take charge of the Black family then he wanted honesty and respect from his house members. Harry turned back to Sirius and gestured for him to continue.

Sirius signed the paper. As soon as the papers had been signed. Harry and Sirius watched Narcissa marriage ring vanish. She was finally free and a Black once again. Sirius then signed papers reinstating his other cousin Andromeda and her family back into the Black family. He also signed another annulment, ending the marriage of his insane cousin Bellatrix. Finally, he signed the papers stating that he was no longer Lord Black and that the title was to be passed on to Harry. Once the paper work had been signed it vanished. Sirius watched as his family ring vanished from his finger and appeared on one of his God son's fingers.

The director grinned and turned to Harry. "My Lord I congratulate you on your ascension to the head of the most noble and Ancient house of Black. I also wish to discuss with you about the items you listed in your letter, once this meeting is over."

Harry nodded then turned to Narcissa. Miss Black, what do you want to do? I could arrange you to be employed at Hogwarts, so that you could share the duty of potions with my other God father Severus Snape. I feel that splitting the years in half would benefit both of you, as you can teach all those from year 1-4 and Severus can teach from 5-7. Within the walls of Hogwarts you would be safe, and come the summer I am sure we can make arrangements for you to stay in one of the Blacks homes. Is that ok with you Sirius?"

Sirius grinned and turned to his cousin. "Cissy I think that its a great idea, as Harry is heir to the four founders he is recognized as Lord Hogwarts and has the final say in all school matters. Not only will it keep you safe, but will be an outlet for you instead of you sitting around an empty house all day.

Narcissa sat quietly and thought about the proposal. She would be safe and she would be earning her own galleons instead of sitting around doing nothing. The fact that her bastard of a son was in a holding cell in the Ministry with his father made her smile even more. Finally, she turned around and faced Harry.

"I would be honoured to accept the position Mi Lord".

Harry nodded. "Sirius, could you see that Narcissa gets to Hogwarts and settled in to one of the spare professor's suites. I just need a quick word with the director."

Sirius nodded and led Narcissa out of the office and back to Hogwarts. Once the door had closed the Director turned and looked at the young Lord.

"Mi Lord, we have retrieved the cup from the Lestranges' vault. It seems you were correct with it being a Horcruxes. One of our curse breakers was able to remove the soul piece from the artefact. I have it here intended on giving to you as you are the heir of the founders. Also, I have sent a scout team looking for the ring. The locket is still alluding us though."

Harry grinned, "The locket won't be a problem. Kreacher!"

A soft pop revealed a scruffy looking house elf, dressed in a dirty rotten pillowcase. It looked at Harry and his eyes widened when he saw the Black ring.

"Nasty little half-blood, staining Kreacher's mistress house, Oh what will poor mistress say"

Harry's eyes glowed green, "Kreacher, you will shut up and bring me the locket you have hidden in your cupboard at the Black ancestral home."

Kreacher's eyes widened again, "Nasty half-blood knows about master Regulas's locket. Kreacher has tried to destroy it like his master ordered but he couldn't do it. Kreacher will get Nasty half-blood the locket."

There was a soft pop and Kreacher vanished only to appear again, holding the locket in his hand. Harry used his wand to levitate the locket onto the director's desk. He could feel the tainted magic from where he was sitting.

The director narrowed his eyes at the cursed object. He then removed a lead box from his desk and placed the locket inside. He turned back to the young Lord. "I will have our curse breaker remove the soul piece immediately. As I was saying, my scouts have located the ring at the old Gaunt home. However, they are having problems taking down the charms and wards that have been placed around it. As for his snake, I understand you will take care of that one."

Harry nodded. He then dismissed Kreacher. "The snake will be taken care of, if you can get hold of the ring then please feel free to take half of the Slytherin vault as payment for this service."

The director grinned. That was 5 million galleons the young Lord was offering. He was very happy to provide the service. "Mi Lord, it will be done. Once we have the item we will remove the soul and hand the item back to you. Now, here is Hufflepuff's cup. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Harry grinned, "Actually there is one thing. I wish to add one Astoria Lynn Greengrass to the Black vault as she is my future Lady Black."

The director was surprised at this. The young Lord was already married to the eldest daughter, now he was talking about marrying the youngest daughter of the Greengrass House. "Mi Lord it will be done."

Harry stood and bowed to the director before taking the cup and leaving the office. He walked out of the building and faded back to Hogwarts. As soon as he got through the gates he could feel the wards welcoming him back. He realized that he was just in time for dinner. Using his hands to change his formal robes into his school robes. He walked into the great hall. He looked up to the head table just to see Minerva stand

"Students, I would like you to welcome a new member of the staff. Professor Black as agreed to take up the teaching of potions from years 1-4. All OWLS and NEWTS classes will be taken by professor Snape. Now, please enjoy the feast."

Harry sat down between his wives. He was glad that he was finally home.

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry and his Ladies flooed into the Ministry entrance. They were not alone as a hooded figure was walking alongside them. Harry was dressed in his Wizengamot robes, on one shoulder the Black crest gleamed, on his other shoulder the Peverell crest, and on his chest was the crest of the Potter Family.

Daphne was outfitted in similar robes, however, over her breast she had the Peverell Coat of arms gleaming. Hermione also had her house robes on. The one that was surprising was Astoria. She had also been outfitted in formal robes. As the future Lady black, the crest was on her left shoulder. The hooded figure with them, just wore a plain black hooded cloak.

Harry and his Ladies were here because they had heard from Amelia Bones that they were starting the trials today. Harry had sent a letter requesting that Lord Greengrass represent the prosecution for all the trials, he had sent four different pieces of parchment, each with a set of questions for the accused. They waited in line for their wands to be weighed so they could make their way to the court room. The first trial was to be held at 10am, for Draco Malfoy. They had decided to leave Dumbledore's trial until the end since they wanted full media coverage. Harry placed his wand on the scale and watched amused as the guard on duty almost fell out of his chair. The guard stood up straight

"Lord Peverell-Black-Potter. Please wait here as Madame Bones as asked that you and your three Ladies be escorted to the court room. I understand arrangements have been made for your hooded friend to be with you as well."

Harry watched two aurors appear, flanking him and his ladies. Harry held his head high, as he had been taught by his wife and her father. The group made their way to courtroom ten. They walked into the chamber and saw all the Wizengamot seats were filled. Harry nodded to his God father and took his place in the box, specially created for all Heirs. He looked down onto the chamber floor and saw Lord Greengrass sitting behind the desk for the prosecution. He then looked over to the defence. He growled when he saw who was representing Draco. It was the pink toad herself. Harry then looked towards the bench and saw Amelia stand up.

"Bring the accused in"

Harry looked over and saw the set of doors suddenly opened with Draco being flanked by two auror's. Harry watched as they placed Draco in the chair that he himself had sat in for a trial of under-age magic. The chain came to life, binding Draco to the chair. Harry turned his attention back to Madam Bones and saw the fire in her eyes. He knew she wasn't going to allow Draco to get off lightly.

"Auror's, please give the accused the truth serum".

Draco tried to resist, but ended up having his nose held so that the liquid could be poured down his throat. The room waited until his eyes turned all glazed.

"Lord Greengrass, as Prosecution you have the first shot at questioning the accused."

Clyde stood and bowed, "Thank you your honour, in this trial, I will not only prove that Draco Malfoy is a rapist, but that he is a danger to our very world. New evidence as recently been brought forward as well and I ask Madam Bones that these questions may be asked. As they will tie in with his father trial as well."

Amelia took the sheet of parchment and read the questions. By the time she had finished, her eyes were flashing. "Lord Greengrass, I give you permission to ask these questions. Please begin."

Clyde bowed again. "Thank you your honour". Lord Greengrass then walked toward the blonde now chained in the chair, still with a vacant expression on his face.

"Mr Malfoy, you have already been questioned under truth serum, so I will just ask a few questions, As you have already admitted to your guilt. "Why did you attempt to rape my youngest daughter on the date of 4th September 1991?"

_"I wanted Daphne Greengrass, however, she had been tainted by the half-blood and his mud-blood whore. So I decided if I could not have the eldest Greengrass daughter, then I would have the youngest instead."_

Lord Greengrass was doing his absolute best to keep his anger in check. Deep down, he felt like killing the little shit, but decided to act professionally.

"Once you had carried out this awful act, then what would you have done?"

_"I would have oblivated her, then raped her again and again when ever I had a chance to."_

The gasps in the chamber could be heard a mile away. Half the public in the gallery were shouting for the blonde pounce to be castrated. Lord Greengrass wasn't far behind them.

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, have you raped other girls at Hogwarts?"

_"Yes, several second years, however, they were not satisfying enough, so I raped a few third year girls as well. Once I was done I oblivated them so that they wouldn't know any different."_

"Thank you for answering my questions, Oh just a few more, Did you knowingly feed your betrothed Miss Parkinson Loyalty Potions while she was at Hogwarts?"

The Wizengamot was shocked at this question, especially one Lord who was shuffling uncomfortably in his chair.

_"Yes. I was told by my father and Lord Parkinson that I was to force it down her throat if I had too. As she had to remain loyal to the three of us."_

The whole Wizengamot turned to Lord Parkinson, who was now purple in the face. How had they discovered what he had been doing to his daughter, he knew he had to get out of here being that it was illegal to feed a loyalty potion to a minor, especially when it involved keeping a marriage contract together.

Lord Greengrass was enjoying the look on Lord Parkinson's face, and decided to add salt to the wound.

"Mr Malfoy, why was Miss Parkinson fed loyalty potions in the first place?"

_"She was forced fed it, since she did not believe in the pure-blood ways. A marriage contract was signed in blood between my father and her father. When she found out about it she went crazy. So to keep her under control, my father ordered my mother to brew the potion to keep her loyal to all three of us."_

Amelia had heard enough. "Auror's, arrest Lord Parkinson. We will question him afterwards on this matter. Lord Greengrass, do you have any more questions for the accused?"

Clyde shook his head, "No your grace."

Amelia then turned to the defence desk, "Do you Madam Umbridge wish to ask any questions?"

Umbridge sat in her chair, stone faced. The stupid boy had signed his own death sentence. She stood up, "No your grace."

Amelia banged the gavel and said, "Very well. Members of the Wizengamot, you yourselves have heard what this filth has done. It is now time for you to vote on whether the accused is innocent or guilty. You will find in front of you a box with two wand holes. One labelled guilty, the other innocent. Please place the tip of your wand in the correct hole now."

Harry and the rest of the chamber waited patiently for the voting to end. Harry then watched Amelia stand, "Mr Draco Malfoy. We the Wizengamot find you guilty on all charges. From here you will be taken to Azkaban where you will spend the next 20 years thinking about all that you have done."

Amelia was about to bang the gavel when Harry stood up, "Your grace, as Heir to the family who founded the Ministry of magic. I wish to use my power to over turn your decision. It is clear that Mr Malfoy will not learn in Azkaban as it is clear all those who are sent there commit the same acts over and over again the moment they are released. I would also like to point out that Miss Parkinson is now trapped in a contract signed in blood, due to being induced with loyalty potion from the accused. The only way to release someone from that type of contract is if one of the parties dies. Therefore, I see it fit that as Lord Peverell I demand that Draco is sent through the veil of death for his crimes that he has been charged with today and to free Miss Parkinson from the contract she now finds herself in."

Lord Parkinson shouted, "How do you know that my daughter doesn't want this. I for one feel it is her choice in the matter."

Harry grinned, "Your right Lord Parkinson, it is her choice, In fact, why don't we see what she says. Miss Parkinson, if you would like to remove your hood?"

Pansy stood up and pulled her hood down. "You are not my father, from this day forward, I denounce the name Parkinson and revert back to my mother's true name Alligan. I do not wish to marry Draco. If the only way for me to be released from this blasted contract is for one of us to die then I certainly will shed no tears, watching that thing walk through the veil. I support Lord Peverell 100% in this matter."

Lord Parkinson couldn't believe it. His daughter was free from his control, in anger, he withdrew his wand and pointed it straight at his daughter "Avada kadavra".

The sickly green beam shot towards Pansy. Harry, seeing Lord Parkinson raise his wand, prepared for the worse. He quickly used his wand-less magic and conjured a mirror in front of Pansy. The green beam it the mirror and rebounded back to Lord Parkinson at twice the speed. Lord Parkinson had no time to react as his own curse hit him squarely in the chest.

Draco sat still chained in the chair. He had just seen his suppose future father-in-law killed by his own curse. Dreading the worst, he tried to fight his way out of the chains that now bound him. Finally, he gave up and accepted that he wouldn't live to see the rest of the day.

Once the body of Lord Parkinson had been removed from the chamber, Amelia stood. "Lord Peverell, in normal circumstances you would be held in contempt for interrupting a sentencing. However, as you are the heir to the family who founded the Ministry. I have no choice but to grant your demands. Mr Malfoy, due to the Lord Peverell's intervention, you are hereby sentenced to death by being thrown through the veil. May God have mercy on your soul. Auror's, escort young Mr Malfoy down to the veil room and see that his sentencing is carried out immediately. Lord Peverell, you are allowed to attend his execution as it was by your word that he is to be sentenced to death."

Harry grinned. He was going to enjoy this. He left the chamber and followed the two auror's now flanking Draco. They got into a lift and descended to the lowest floor of the Ministry. They walked down the long corridor that Harry had seen so long ago through the eyes of Nagini. They stopped in front of the door that opened into a huge chamber with the veil centered in the middle. Harry could hear the echo coming from the veil, just like he had heard in his fifth year. The closer they got to the veil, the faster the images and memories flashed in front of his eyes. He saw Hermione being hit by the purple flame curse. He watched as Ron was nearly strangled from the tentacles by the brain things. Finally, he saw the moment Bellatrix had fired the curse at Sirius that had sent him through the veil. Harry was shook from his memories by one of the auror's speaking.

"Lord Peverell, we are about to send Draco Malfoy through the veil. Do you have any final words?"

Harry walked up to Draco and sneered, "I warned you the first day not to fuck with me and now, you will pay the price. The name Malfoy dies today,, since you won't be alone for very long Draco. Your father will soon follow."

with those final words Harry pointed his wand at Draco and levitated him through the veil. All Harry heard before silence was "Wait till my father hears about this."

Harry took one last look at the veil before being escorted out of the room. He knew it wouldn't be long before he returned to put Lucius and Dawlish through. Harry swore that anyone found with his mark would be questioned under truth serum, then walked through the veil. There was no way Harry was going to allow Tommy boy to assemble support. Not this time.

**Ministry Of Magic (Court room 10)**

Harry made it back in the chamber just in time to hear Amelia call out, "Auror's please escort the accused in."

Harry grinned as Lucius and Dawlish were dragged into the two chairs that were in front of the bench. Again, the chains came to life imprisoning both into their respective chairs. Lucius sneered at the bench, however, as soon as his eyes focused on Amelia. His face changed to one of fright.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with the murder of one Peter Patrick Pettigrew, and you are charged with being a member of an illegal organisation, raping and abusing several girls under their majority. And the man slaughter of one Miss Rogers who was found chained and dead in the dungeons of your manor, How do you plead."

Many of the gallery had thrown up as Lucius's crimes were listed, even Harry and his ladies were turning green. They waited with baited breath for Lucius's plea.

"Not guilty!" He shouted.

Amelia wrote down his plea on some parchment in front of her. "So noted Lord Malfoy. Now Matthew Dawlish. You are charged with assisting in the murder of one Peter Patrick Pettigrew, and you are also charged with being part of an illegal organisation. How do you plea?"

Dawlish gulped. He knew that what ever he said wouldn't make a difference. As they would be fed truth serum to confirm it. "Guilty your grace."

This shocked several people in the gallery, not to mention Lord Malfoy who was beside him.

Amelia again jotted down the plea. "So noted. Lord Malfoy you will be questioned first. Auror please pour the truth serum down his throat."

Lucius screamed out, "As a pure-blood Lord I refuse to take the serum, under Ministry degree 66. Any pure-blood Lord may refuse questioning under truth serum."

Harry looked at Daphne. He had never heard of such a decree. No wonder no one was caught in the first war. Well, he was going to put a stop to that. Harry stood and grabbed the chambers attention once again.

"As heir to the family who founded the Ministry, I revoke your right to use that decree, and from this day forward. That decree will no longer be used as an excuse so others like you can not escape justice."

The Wizengamot erupted at what the young Lord had done. Many of the Lords on the Wizengamot who carried the dark mark were extremely worried by this turn of events. That decree had been forced through so that they could get away with doing things to all muggle and muggle-borns. Many of them realised their time was up. Amelia banged her gavel.

"Lord Malfoy, you have heard from the founder heir of this Ministry. His word is law. Auror's pour the serum down his throat."

Lucius tried to resist but found his nose being held so that he was forced to open his mouth. The auror, who was a muggle-born himself, poured the entire contents of the vial for good measure. Lucius's eyes glazed over as the potion took effect.

Amelia grinned, "Lord Greengrass, you have the floor"

Clyde removed himself from behind the desk. He was going to enjoy this. Harry had added a few questions that he himself knew would send shock waves through the government.

"Lord Malfoy, what is your full name?"

Lucius gritted his teeth. He hated his middle name but due to the serum he couldn't lie _"Lord Lucius Theodore Malfoy."_

A few that were in the gallery cracked up at the all powerful Lords middle name. Clyde himself was trying to keep a straight face.

"When were you born?"

Lucius again replied without pausing, _"12th March 1956"_

"Did you murder one Peter Patrick Pettigrew in his holding cell here in the Ministry"

_"Yes. He had to be silenced before he was placed on trial."_

"Tell us, Lord Malfoy, are you a member of the group known as death eater?"

_"I am his Lord's right hand and leader of his inner circle."_

"Inner circle you say. Just who else is in this inner circle with you?"

Lucius gritted his teeth again. He was about to betray his fellow Lords and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_"Lord Parkinson, Lord Avery, Lord Rockwood, Lord Macnair, Lord Dolohov, Lord Goyle, Lord Crabb, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange."_

After Lucius had given the names, all hell broke loose. The Lords who were sitting on the Wizengamot, whose names had been mentioned, all withdrew their wands, ready to defend themselves. Harry watched on, amused, from the Heir section of the gallery. He stood and raised the elder wand, "Expelliarmus Maximus!"

The wave that shot out of the elder wand hit every single Lord who had their wands drawn, disarming them in a instant. Amelia banged the gavel, "Order, Order. Lord Peverell. As founder of this Ministry I am asking for your council on this matter."

Harry pointed his wand at every single one of the Lords and froze them in place. "With all due respect your grace. After a few more questions are asked. I believe that won't be a problem to deal with. Lord Greengrass ask him the question."

Clyde grinned then turned back to Lucius. "Lord Malfoy, can someone be under the imperio curse, when taking their dark mark?"

The chamber fell silent once again. Everyone knew this excuse had been used in all the supposed death eater trials at the end of the first war. Now, everyone was about to find out if it was fact or fiction.

Lucius Knew his next answer would be his last. He himself had used the excuse to escape Azkaban the first time he was tried.

_"No, The one taking the mark has to be in control of his or her own body, since you have to want the mark to receive it."_

Clyde moved on to the question he was dreading. _"What must you do to earn his mark?"_

_Lucius tried to resist, but the truth serum was still in effect. "You have to rape One muggle, One muggle-born, One half-blood and one child. Afterwards, you have to kill each one. All this must be done in front of his Lord."_

Again, the chamber erupted in out cry. Amelia banged her gavel. She herself was feeling sick, listening to what those who took his mark had to do. She looked over to Harry and saw his eyes glowing.

Lord Greengrass carried on with the questioning. "I assume that's what the men have to do, what about the women. How do they earn their mark?"

_Lucius looked up, trying to fight the serum, but it was too much. "They must service that inner circle and his Lordship, sexually. Again all the acts are performed in front of his Lordship."_

Amelia was fighting to keep herself from throwing up. She again looked over to the young lord.

"Lord Peverell, again I ask you. What is your punishment to those who carry his mark?"

Harry stood. His magic whipped around him, he knew it was bad, but he didn't know it was that bad. Getting his magic back under control. He shouted, "I, Lord Peverell, Hereby order the following decree into effect immediately. Anyone carrying his mark will be sentenced to death, with out trial. By being walked through the veil of death!"

Amelia looked at the young Lord. He had really done it this time. "Very well Lord Peverell. Auror's, remove all the Lords listed and walk them through the veil immediately. Lord Malfoy and Matthew Dawlish you will also follow as you both clearly claimed his mark. Lord Peverell, I wish for you to be present once again to make sure their sentence is carried out,"

**Veil of Death Chamber**

Harry stood on the platform with the veil just behind him. A queue of Lords stood in front of him in single file, waiting for their sentence to be carried out. Harry paced the stage "Every one of you are a follower of the Dark lord known as Voldemort, however I wonder if you all know exactly what you have been bowing too. Lord Voldemort was a half-blood. His real name was Tom Marvalo Riddle, If you don't believe me. Then allow me to show you.."

"You Lie Potter!"

Harry grinned, "Ah Bellatrix, so glad you could make it. I am not just Potter, but your head of house as well. So Bellatrix Black, you will shut up and listen!"

Bellatrix tried to reply but found herself unable to talk due to the Black family magic taking effect.

Harry turned back to the crowd. "Now where was I, ah yes."

Harry removed his wand, and like before it wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in mid air. He then waved his hand and watched as the letters rearranged themselves into I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"You see, your faith in a figure you believed to be of pure-blood was in fact a half-blood. A half-blood who you believed was so powerful, and yet, he was defeated by a child of just one years of age. Your lifes have been forfeited for your crimes you performed for this so called mighty Dark Lord. May God have mercy on your souls, but I very much doubt that."

"My son will avenge me Potter!"

Harry smiled again, "Lucius your son is already dead. He was sent through the veil earlier today. Your marriage no longer exists, so you are the last in your line. Today, the name Malfoy will no longer cause fear in our world, as it is destroyed by my very word. auror, send this filth through the veil"

The Auror's were shocked at the powerful speech the young Lord had preformed. They grabbed the accused by the arms and tossed them through the veil one at a time. Finally, Lucius was last to be given the sentence of death.

"You think you have won Potter. But the Dark Lord will rise again, and avenge all of us."

Harry moved to Lucius ear and whispered. "You know how he survived Lucius. He created horcruxes, one which you handed to me on a silver platter in my second year. Care to take a guess what it was?"

Lucius face paled, "The diary"

Harry grinned, "Correct. In total your so called all mighty Dark Lord made six, of the things. At present one remains, his dirty great snake, which I will take care of soon. Then once I kill it. He will be mortal, You know the best thing about it all. You can't do a damn thing to stop me, as your about to meet your maker. Good bye Lord Malfoy."

Lucius screamed as Harry shoved him through the veil. He turned and made his robes billow like his God father. He stormed out of the chamber with one thought in mind

"Your next Dumbledore."

**A/N: Next Chapter the Old fool gets his just desserts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Ministry Holding Cell**

Albus Dumbledore, paced back and forth in his cell. He had just been told that his trial would be starting shortly. Curiously, no one had offered to be his defence, so he would have to defend himself. Albus was worried about this, he knew all prisoner who were tried these days were given truth serum. How could he lie when the serum would be making him speak nothing but the truth. Albus smiled as he remembered something. Decree 66. He could use it to stop the truth serum, being given, After all he was a pure-blood Lord. Of course he would be seen as a coward no doubt, but he was desperate. Albus was pulled from his thoughts by his cell door opening, revealing two aurors

"Albus Dumbledore. Follow us please."

Albus stood up and walked out of his holding cell. He followed the auror in front of him, while the other auror, brought up the rear.

**Ministry Court room ten.**

The whole chamber was packed with witches and wizards and press. Several camera's had been set up, so they could get photo, of the fallen leader of the light. Harry looked around, and smiled. Soon the old coot would get his punishment. Harry again had given Lord Greengrass a list of questions he wanted answers too.

Daphne and Hermione noticed how stressed their husband was. They each grabbed his arm, and rested their heads on either side of his shoulders. They both watched Amelia stand.

"Order, order. Due to the high profile of this case. Press has been allowed to attend, however I ask. Please hold from taking photo's of the accused until the end of the trial. Auror's please escort the accused into the court room."

The court room doors opened revealing Albus being flanked by two Auror's. They pushed Dumbledore into the chair. Albus looked up and gave his grandfather look.

"Amelia are the chain really needed."

Amelia scoffed at the old senile bastards cheek. Her eyes flashed "You Albus Dumbledore, are like everyone else. As such you will be treated like all prisoners. The chains will imprison you like they are suppose to."

Albus felt the chains bind around him. Making it impossible to escape. He glared at the bench

"Is this anyway to treat a hero, of the wizarding world. I defeated the greatest Dark Lord, ever to walk this earth. I am the light that conquers all darkness."

Harry had heard enough. He stood up, his eyes flashing green "How dare you!. Would the leader of the light leave the saviour of the wizarding world on the doorstep of muggles? Would the leader of the light bind a child's magical core? Would the leader of the light steal from an orphan? I had no idea who i was. I didn't even know my own name. I was called freak. How dare you portray yourself as a leader of the light. When your nothing but a Dark Lord yourself!"

Albus screamed "All lies. I have done no such thing. I am innocent. I have only done stuff for the greater good, and have always looked out for our world. Protecting it from change and those who wish to harm us!"

Amelia banged the gavel, as the chamber erupted in outrage again.

"Order, order. Lord Peverell I request that you take a seat, and you Albus Dumbledore. Will only speak when spoken too. You seem to forget you're on trial here, and I am sure we will all learn soon, just how much you have done for the so called greater good. Now Auror's please pour the truth serum down Lord Dumbledore throat, so we may begin."

Amelia then carried on "Lord Dumbledore you are charged with stealing from a Ancient and Noble house, endangerment of a child from a Ancient and Noble house. Binding and blocking the core of a child of an Ancient and Noble house. Attempting to cast an unforgivable curse on a Lord of Three Most Ancient and Noble houses and attempted kidnapping of Lady Peverell. How do you plead Lord Dumbledore?"

Albus spoke in a strong confident voice "Not Guilty"

Albus watched the Auror approach with the vial of serum. He shouted out "I refuse to take the serum under Ministry decree 66."

Amelia grinned "That may have worked in the past Lord Dumbledore, however due to a new ruling by Lord Peverell. That decree no longer exist. Auror use force if you have too, but I want the whole vial poured down his neck."

One of the Aurors grabbed Dumbledore's head, and stopped it moving. While his colleague held the old mans nose, forcing him to open his mouth. The entire content was poured down. Everyone waited till the serum began to take effect. Soon Albus eyes glazed over.

Amelia looked to Clyde. "Lord GreenGrass you have the floor."

Clyde stood and bowed to the bench "Thank you your grace. Lord Dumbledore what is your full name?"

Albus answered in a monotone voice _"Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore"_

Clyde continued "When was you born?"

_"12th April 1881"_

Clyde looked down back at his notes and questions. "Lord Dumbledore could you please tell us what happened the night of October 31st 1981?"

Albus gritted his teeth

_"I was in my office when a charm I had placed on the Potter residence, alerted me to a disturbance. I suggested to the Potters that they go under the fidlus charm, to protect them from Voldemort. He was after them due to a prophecy he had heard. I apparated to the Potter's residence, but was too late to prevent the deaths of Lily and James Potter. I walked into the house and heard a faint crying. I climbed the stairs and walked into the Nursery, to find Sirius Black holding Young Harry. I had planned to take Harry to Lily sister's if anything was to happen to the Potter's. Sirius and I argued about him being his godfather, and it being his responsibility to raise Harry now his parent were gone. He was interfering in my plan, so Obliviated him, and planted a thought in his mind to chase the Potter secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. I then cast several spell on Harry, blocking several of his abilities, and 85% of his magical core. I then left the house and instructed Hagrid to retrieve him from the house, and take him to Lily sister's where I would meet him. Once I had arrived at the address I was stopped by Minerva McGonagall, who was shouting and screaming about her being Harrygod mother. I obliviated her of that information and waited for Hagrid to bring young Harry to me. Once he had arrived I placed Harry basket on the doorstep of Lily's sister house, with a note. That they were to make his life a living hell."_

The chamber again erupted in outrage of what the so called leader of the light had done. Amelia banged her gavel again calling the court into order. She then gestured for Clyde to continue questioning.

"Lord Dumbledore why did you bind Lord Peverell Black Potter, abilities and magical core?"

Albus dreaded being asked this question.

_"I had to be sure that Harry was weak and helpless, so that he would face his destiny, when the time came. Also I was aware of lily's sister hate of magic and decided Harry was to powerful without the blocks in place."_

Clyde then asked "You said Harry had to face his destiny. What exactly is Lord Peverell Black Potter destiny?"

Albus tried to resist the serum, but answered

_"Harry must die at the hands of Voldemort so that he can be a martyr for the wizarding world."_

Clyde knew the next few questions were risky, but had been told by Harry to ask them any way. "Why is Lord Peverell Black Potter destined to die at the presume dead Dark Lords hands?"

Albus was in trouble now. He knew he couldn't answer the question without mentioning the prophecy. However it seems the truth serum didn't agree with sudden silence, and forced him to reveal his most dangerous kept secret.

_"A prophecy was made to me by a resident seer in Hogwarts. It stated. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Harry scar is cursed and as long as Harry is alive Lord Voldemort can not be destroyed."_

Clyde waited for the gasps to die down before delivering the next question. "Lord Dumbledore are you saying you illegally bound Lord Peverell Black Potter core and abilities so he could not defend himself, if the Dark Lord ever came back?"

Albus lowered his head _"Yes."_

Clyde shook his head. The nerves of the man. Clyde decided to keep his anger in check, and continued on with the interrogation.

"Lets get back to His Lordship childhood. We know you were aware of the neglect and abuse suffered. Did you ever intervene to help is Lordship while he was being abused at his relatives?"

Albus looked up. _"Yes. The monitor charms I placed on Harry gave me indications of his health. Several times the charms were alerted and I was forced to bring Harry to Hogwarts so that our nurse could heal and mend broken bones. Afterwards I always obliviated everyone, so that no one would be able to reveal the treatment he was suffering."_

The chamber again erupted with angry wizards and witches shaking their fist at the suppose Lord of light.

Clyde grinned at the treatment the old man was getting. "Lord Peverell Black Potter as revealed that you illegally entered him into a marriage contract with one Gineva Weasley of house Weasley. A fraud will has also been found stating that everything that his Lordship owned was to be split in half between an organisation known as the order of the phoenix and house Weasley. Please tell this court why you did all this?"

Albus again answered.

"_The Weasley are a family of the light. They are extremely poor, and I felt entering Harry in a contract with their daughter, would help them financially if Harry was to die. As for the order of the phoenix. We could not combat Voldemort with out funds, and as the Potters were the richest family. I saw it in the interest of the greater good to have the family fund it."_

Clyde shook his head disgusted. "Lets move on to his Lordship time at school. Please can you tell the court, why you saw it fit for Hagrid. Your games keeper to take Harry shopping for his school supplies. When all other muggle raised witch and wizards are escorted by either Professor McGonagall or another qualified professor of your school?"

Albus answered again _"I needed Hagrid to collect something from Gringotts. I felt that he could see to young Harry's needs at the same time?"_

Clyde nodded. "Lets move on to September the first. Hagrid left His Lordship at King Cross station with out instruction how to get on to the platform. But you knew this didn't you. You set it up so that Harry would meet the Weasley's and befriend their youngest son. Keeping him under your control."

Albus shook with anger. Everything was being aired. _"Yes!"_

Clyde grinned. "Lord Dumbledore could you please explain to the court why you had a Cerberus locked in a classroom on the third floor of Hogwarts, during his Lordships first year at Hogwarts?"

Albus glared at Lord Greengrass. Someone had informed him, very well of the going on at Hogwarts. Albus gritted his teeth then answered.

_"I was hiding the philosopher stone, the school and the Cerberus was one of many trial the thief had to go through to obtain the stone?_"

Clyde grinned again. "You mean the trial that one professor Qurill had to go through, as he was possessed by the spirit of the dark lord. The trials that were so simple. Three first years including his Lordship. Had no problem solving. Tell us Lord Dumbledore was you aware that the dark lord was possessing the professor, when you offered him the job, of teaching?"

_"Yes i was aware. Hogwarts herself alerted me."_

Many parents were listening and were horrified at what the headmaster of their child's school had allowed. They carried on listening as Clyde carried on questioning.

"Lets move on to his Lordships 2nd year. A chamber was opened containing a sixty foot basilisk. Students were being petrified under your watch. Yet you did nothing to stop it. However This was not the first time the chamber had been opened was it Lord Dumbledore?"

Albus lowered his head in defeat

_"No it was opened 50 years ago. By a student of the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Who went on to take up the name you all fear today. Voldemort. He used the basilisk to kill a muggle-born and petrified several other students. The chamber then was sealed by Tom as he knew that I suspected him."_

the questions continued to be fired

"So you knew what was causing the problem, yet you ignored it. Only when Lady Potter had been petrified did you take notice. And that was cause of his Lordship showing interest in wanting to stop the attacks. You then allowed a student to be taken into the chamber, forcing his Lordship to follow. You were thinking about the future wasn't you? You knew with his Lordship saving Gineva Weasley from the chamber he would create a life-debt between himself and Miss Weasley. A back up plan just in case he discovered the marriage contract you have created, and with Harry under your thumb you would force Harry to call in the debt making Gineva his Lady Potter. However what you failed to take into consideration was that his Lordship was meant to be soul bonded to two witches. One being my daughter and one being the now Lady Potter. This totally screwed up your plan didn't it? Also you kept his Lordships inheritance from him, as you were aware that he could claim his Lordship putting him well out of your reach."

Albus couldn't take it any more _"Yes! Its all true."_

Clyde walked back to his desk and removed a piece a parchment. "Now we move on to the recent event that took place in the great hall of Hogwarts. You attempted to cast the killing curse at his Lordship. However when that failed you held a knife to my daughter neck, telling his Lordship to surrender. Is all what I say true?"

Albus again shouted _"Yes the little bastard ruined my plans for the greater good. He had to be dealt with."_

Clyde turned to the bench

"Your grace and members of the Wizengamot. You have heard the testimony of this suppose Lord of light. Everything he has done to his Lordship as caused more harm then good. I ask that the Wizengamot to find him guilty on all charges and for you to hand over punishment of his crime to Lord Peverell Black Potter."

Albus paled. He was ruined. Everything he had earned was being taken away from him in one afternoon. He knew if his punishment was handed over to the brat then he would be executed. Curiously Dumbledore noticed several of the darker family seats on the Wizengamot were vacant. The truth serum began to wear off. Albus raised his head.

"Amelia may I enquire where several of the darker families representatives are?"

Amelia grinned. She was going to enjoy this "Due to a new decree by Lord Peverell. All death eaters are to be sent through the veil of death immediately. Every single one of the vacant seats you see. Were filled with Lords carrying the dark mark. Thanks to Lord Malfoy testimony, in which he named all inner circle members of the death eaters. They were removed and walked through the veil."

Dumbledore was shaking with rage. Several Pure-blood families had lost their heads, all because of the brats new decree. The Brat was destroying their way of life and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Amelia banged the gavel "Order, order members of the Wizengamot you have heard the testimony of Lord Dumbledore. It is time for you to vote."

The verdict was over whelming. Amelia stood and stared down at the once leader of the light. "Lord Dumbledore this court finds you guilty of all charges. As all your offences are against Lord Peverell Black Potter. We the Wizengamot agree that your punishment will be by his hand. So Lord Peverell, what is your decision?"

Harry stood. All eyes were on him. He gulped then shouted "Albus Dumbledore, walking through the veil is too good for you, and sending you to Azakaban will only cause me trouble when you are released. Or worse escape. I therefore decree. That You will be beheaded immediately by the sword of Gryffindor."

Harry walked down from his seat and pointed his wand at Albus. He froze the old man in his seat. He then removed the sword of Gryffindor from his belt. He turned to everyone in the courtroom. "For all those who wish not to see this. Then please turn away now."

Nobody moved. They all watched Harry raise the sword, then in one moment the sound of a thud could be heard as Albus head rolled along the floor. Harry stepped back as a spectral form of the headmaster stepped out of its body. Albus grinned and waved then vanished through him, just as Voldemort had done in his first year. Harry gritted his teeth. The old man wasn't truly dead which could only mean one thing. Albus had created a Horcrux, and he had no clue what it was.

The chamber erupted in outrage at what they had seen. Somehow, their so called Lord of the light had cheated death. Of course, Harry and his girls were the only one's who knew how the old bastard had done it. Harry decided he had heard enough screaming. He marched up to the bench and placed his wand at his throat

"Enough!"

The chamber fell silent at the tone of the young Lord's voice. They had all seen how much power he wielded, and didn't want to get on the wrong side of the young lord. Harry then continued, "Now, I know many of you are wondering how Lord Dumbledore did this, but now is not the time to worry. As you have all learnt, there are pockets of witches and wizards who still practice the dark arts in the name of their departed Lord. As Lord Peverell, I intend to crush this resistance once and for all. I propose that every member of this Ministry is to be questioned under truth serum so we may clean up this corrupt government."

Amelia smiled at the young Lord, "An excellent suggestion Lord Peverell, I will have the Minister sign the necessary paper work immediately."

Harry nodded his head, "Also, as majority share holder in the Daily prophet, I am forbidding the events that concern Lord Dumbledore being printed until such a time as I give the go ahead. If I find this story printed after me ordering it not to be then the ones responsible will find themselves fired and looking for another job."

Everyone in the chamber listened and agreed with the young Lord. They all took an oath not to say anything that had happened today.

**Riddle Manor**

A hooded figure port keyed to the front door of the manor, she slowly opened the door and walked in to the dark and gloomy entrance hall. She could see the room that had been described to her by Lucius as she noticed a faint glow around the door, which the figure presumed was the soft glow of a roaring fire. The figure gulped and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

The figure walked into the room. The first thing she noticed was the huge snake coiled around the arm chair in the centre of the room. The figure approached and bowed.

"My Lord. I was sent by Lucius to serve you."

Voldemort looked into the face of the now visible minion. He smiled, "Ah, come closer...so good to see you again. Now sit down and report everything you have learnt."

**Hogwarts**

Harry was angry, no he was beyond that, he was furious. The old goat at done it again. Harry wondered what the hell did he have to do. Harry had locked himself in the room of requirement after they had just got back from the Ministry. His girls had tried to follow him, but he had told them that he needed some alone time. He had asked the room to provide him with targets resembling all the people he hated. One by one they were destroyed with an over powering blasting curse. Harry fell to his knees, exhausted, at how much magic he had used. From the twenty targets that were provided, only one remained, however, it had its head blasted right off. Harry fell onto the sofa, that suddenly appeared. He thought back to what he had discovered about the so called Lord of the light. After all the preaching the old man did on the horrid objects, he himself had one. This raised question though. Was this a recent development? Or did he have one in the previous time-line? More too the point, did anyone know? Harry's eyes widened. He stormed out of the room with his robes billowing behind him. Everyone he came across took one look at his eyes and saw nothing but death. He stormed down into the dungeon and slammed open his God father office door.

Severus, was seated in his office going over some marking. Since Narcissa had taken over teaching the younger years. He could really start planning his lesson for his OWLS and NEWT classes. Severus as made it quite clear to Albus that he had too many students to teach, but the old man had brushed it off by mentioning the school budget. He had finished grading when his door was blown open. Severus was prepared to hex the person who had disturbed him. However, when he saw his God son looking at him with those neon green glowing eyes, he gulped.

"Severus, what do you know of horcruxes?"

Severus was rather taken aback by the question, he studied his God son carefully. "A horcrux is an item that has been used in a dark ritual to contain a fragment of the ritual user soul. If someone has made a horcrux, they will be immortal, even if their body dies the horcrux will still anchor their soul to this plain. Why do you ask Harry?"

"I believed our esteemed headmaster as one. It is the only explanation for what took place in the Ministry today. I beheaded him Severus, yet his soul mocked me, when it was released from his body. He waved to me and grinned. He then went through me just as Voldemort had done in my first year. "

Severus leaned back in his chair, he looked at his god son with a frown, "And as I was close to the old man you believe I know what the item is?"

Harry didn't like thinking his god father knew about Dumbledorks back up plan, but everything was pointing that way. After all, he had been under the old man thumb for 11 years, surely, he knew something. Harry looked a Severus

"I was hoping you might have at least an idea as he seemed to share most things with you."

Severus placed his quill back on his desk. "The old fool only told me what he wanted me to know. To be honest, I am not surprised with Dumbledore having a Horcrux. He never was a light lord in my mind. He was more of a chess master and puppeteer. However, I doubt if the item is in Hogwarts as I am sure Lady Hogwarts would have informed you by now."

Harry couldn't fault his God father's logic Since they had destroyed the soul piece that had been inside the diadem, he himself had not felt any tainted magic within the walls of Hogwarts. Now, the question was where was it? and what was it?. If Harry had to guess, he would have said Fawkes, but as he had joined him and Hedwig, that idea went out the window. Harry then thought about the elder wand, but that had accepted him, as the rightful owner, plus, Harry could sense no dark magic coming from it. He then thought about the Weasleys. Dumbledore had been awfully close to them, especially the ex Mrs Weasley. Maybe, he entrusted the item to her. Harry decided to see if he could find the late Mrs Weasley and find out if anything was entrusted to her by the late headmaster.

**Prewitt old family home**

Molly hovered around her old family home with a duster, she was grateful to the special Prewitt magic that concealed it from anybody who was not of Prewitt Blood. Of course, it needed to clean up a little, but that wasn't a problem for Molly. After all, she had cleaned up after seven kids, not many families in their world could say that. Still Molly missed the burrow. A stray tear fell down her face when she ever thought about her old home. Molly had discovered from Gringotts after being cast out that her family still had a little bit of money left, and as she was the last living relative she was able to claim it. The amount wasn't much but it would help for now. She had just finished dusting the lounge when her wards flared, signalling someone was just outside the wards. This confused Molly as she and the Prewitt family were the only ones who knew of this house. Molly screamed as a white vapour began to enter her house from under the door. The vapour then began to take shape. Molly gasped at who it was.

"Albus, is that you?"

Albus nodded. "I am sorry for meeting you like this Molly, but I was wondering if you still had my sister's ring that I entrusted to you."

Molly nodded and then walked upstairs. She arrived a few moments later, holding a plain diamond ring. However, as she held it, she got the feeling of dark magic within it. She looked up into the smoky face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Here you are Albus, although, I am not sure what you will have me do with it."

Albus sighed, "Molly, the item you hold in your hands is known as a horcrux. I created it just after I had heard the prophecy about the Potter brat. I decided very early on that I would be the one to finish Lord Voldemort off, but to do that, I needed an edge. I knew that the night Harry defeated Voldemort that he wasn't truly dead as he like me had created horcruxes to anchor his soul to this plain in the event of his death. Where I created only one, he created several, I had intended to stay alive until Potter sixth year, when I would die, and then used my horcrux to return after I knew that the Potter brat was dead and Voldemort was finally mortal. I would then swoop in, shocking everyone and kill Voldemort claiming the glory once again. However, due to the Potter brat's interference, I was executed at the Ministry today, forcing me to use my horcrux earlier then planned."

Molly was stunned. "So how do we go about getting you a body?"

Albus looked at Molly. "I knew I could count on you."

**A/N: Looks like Dumbledore is really showing his true colour's now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. We finally get to see who Dumbledore sacrifice was for his horcrux.  
**

**Prewitt Home**

Albus looked down at the ring now held in the palm of his hand. The ritual to remove the soul piece from the ring back into his new body had been torture. Several sacrifices were needed for the ritual, but Albus deemed their sacrifice worthy for the greater good. He stared down at the only thing left of his sister, unless you count her corpse rotting away in the mountain cave he had hidden her in. He laughed to himself at his genius of causing everyone to believe that Ariana had died from a stray curse, when in fact, he had kidnapped her. He suddenly found himself remembering the events.

_Flashback_

_ Albus Dumbledore dragged his sister out of the house by her hair._ _He knew that his best friend Gellert was planning to ask for her hand in marriage. Something he could not allow, especially when he was in love with his best friend too. Albus eyes widened, he spotted Gellert coming up the road carrying a bunch of flowers. He noticed Gellert started running towards him, wand raised._

"_Just what is your problem Albus?"_

_Albus stared at his friend for nearly 5 years and shouted. "She doesn't deserve you. Only I do!"_

_ Albus watched Gellert shake his head. "Albus we have been over this. I have no problem with you being homosexual, but you have to understand I'm not. I love your sister and came here today, to ask her hand in marriage."_

_Albus anger flared. "No you shall not have her Crucio"_

_ Albus then used the torture curse on Ariana. He watched Gellert raise his wand and fire a spell hitting him in the chest, forcing him to cancel the torture curse. By this time Albus oldest brother had come running out with his wand drawn. He joined Gellert in pointing his wand at Albus, who was slowly getting up._

_Albus turned to face his friend and brother, he had planned to vanish with Ariana, and lock her up in a hidden place, only he knew of. But now he faced his best friend and brother in a stand off. Albus raised his wand and began to fire of spell, after spell. He noticed that his magic seem to be weaker then normal. Realising he had no chance, he decided to use a spell he had found hidden in his family library. It was a wide range obviation spell, that allowed the one who cast it, to wipe a group of peoples memories then replaced them with one of the caster choosing. Albus held his wand up high and shouted with his last bit of magic, "Lapus Memoriae!"(A slip of Memory in Latin)_

_A huge blinding light erupted from Albus wand, causing the surrounding area to light up. Albus waited until the lights had died down, he then looked on at the vacant expression on Gellert and his __brother's face. He decided to plant a memory that they were in a 3-way duel and Ariana had been hit by a stray curse killing her. Albus then collapsed next to Ariana, he pulled the already made port-key from his robes, and grabbed his now unconscious sister and vanished. _

_End Of Flashback_

_Albus then remembered how he had used his sister to create the horcrux in the first place. An idea he had gotten from one of his old students._

_Flash back_

_Albus had just come from delivering Harry to the Dursley. He appeared in front of the mountain cave. Looking around to make sure no one was looking. He raised his wand and lowered the protection wards on the entrance. He walked in to the cave, into a chamber where is sister was chained to the wall preserved, and untouched. Albus sighed then walked up to his sister and lifted her hand. He removed her ring and placed it on one the rocks. He then began drawing the runes required for the ritual of creating a horcrux. He had learnt that Voldemort had survived using the vile devices. Albus levitated his sister into the circle and removed the preservation spell._

_Ariana looked around her surroundings. Seeing her brother looking at her, only heightened her fear of being in his presence. She knew he hated her, after all, she was a unworthy in his eyes, just because she had fallen in love with his best friend. Ariana bought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She had no clue how long she had been frozen, but seeing the eyes of her brother, she knew she wasn't going to around for much longer._

_Albus had everything prepared. He turned to his sister. "Funny I always thought I had no use for you, but now you will help me be immortal, Good bye you whore Avada kadavra!"_

_Albus felt the pain in his chest as his soul was torn in two. Albus watched his soul dispel from his body into the ring. Dumbledore then picked up the ring, and felt the pull of his soul trying to pull itself together. Albus turned his back on the body of his sister, he walked out of the cave, and he then sealed the entrance leaving his sister body to rot._

_Albus had decided that he would stay with Molly, until such a time as when Voldemort became mortal. He placed the ring on the his bedside table a fell asleep. _

**Hogwarts**

Harry was pacing in his private study, talking to his parent's. He had decided to hang their portrait's up in here away from the rest of his house.

"I Just don't understand it mum. How can someone be portrayed as a light lord, when he uses dark rituals and kill innocent people all for his so called greater good."

Lily had heard everything Dumbledore had done to her son. She was furious. "I don't know son, but I wasn't happy with going into hiding, Especially having Peter as our secret keeper. I never did trust that rat. However, your father over there was brain washed into agreeing with the old coot."

James looked offended. "Hey don't blame me. Albus no doubt used a compulsion charm on me. Even now I would never agree to go into hiding. Its not the Potter's way to hide. We are known for being brave and courageous, that is why all our family ended up in the house of Gryffindor, and why you son are Heir to his house."

Lily shook her head. "Oh please James, you followed the old coot around like a lost puppy. What about handing over money to him, so he could fund his bloody birds club. How much did you contribute, I seem to remember the statement saying 2,000,000 galleons, and for what so we could sit on our arse's and wait until people had been killed, before appearing to try and help. All we did was gather bloody information. We were always too late for an emergency, and when I questioned him it was always the same bloody line. Some things happen for the greater good."

By this time Lily was almost closed to tears.

"Do you know how many school friends I lost cause of Dumbledore bloody greater good, dozens, all cause we were told not to help. Appearing and seeing their bodies lifeless on the floor, when I knew we could have helped them. As far as I am concerned the only bloody Dark Lord around is Fucking Albus to many bloody titles Dumbledore."

Harry was shocked at his mother out-burst. Harry turned to James and saw a expression of anger and confusion. Harry was glad they were in separate painting, otherwise Harry knew his parents would be fighting. Thinking quickly, Harry decided to change subject.

"By the way mum, did I mention I,m married to two women and will be marrying a third in a few years."

This seemed to draw both Potter's attention. James was grinning, where Lily now had her hands on her hips, leaning forward with a look of anger on her face. "What did you say!"

Harry gulped, "Hmm I am married to two girls and planning on marrying a third one."

James was smirking and grinning. "My son, Only thirteen and already have the ladies chasing after him. Oh I am so proud. No doubt Padfoot is as well hey Harry."

Lily glared at her husband. "James Charlus Potter!, how can you be ok with this. Your son is married, not just to one girl but two, surely this is illegal. You need your guardian permission, surely especially seeing you have not yet reached your majority."

Harry looked down sheepishly. "Actually mum, I had no choice it was a three-way soul-bond. Plus being the last living Potter, I could claim my Lordship at thirteen, making me an emancipated minor. Giving me all rights that come with being a adult in the magical world."

Lily paced her frame. She had her hand on her head "Please say you haven't consummated these marriages yet?"

Harry again looked down, "Well..."

"Harry James Potter! You're telling me that you lost your virginity at the age of thirteen, how could you be so irresponsible. I pray you used protection on both of them. Well did you?"

Harry held his hands up. "Mum calm down, maybe I should tell you the whole truth, you might understand then. I may be in my thirteen year old body, but in reality I am 17 years old. I was Killed by Voldemort in my seventh year. I was given the chance to come back, as I had been betrayed by a number of people I trusted. One of these individuals was Albus Dumbledore. I was also meant to be part of a three-way soul bond between my best friend Hermione Granger, and Iris's daughter Daphne Greengrass. However, Albus wanted me to marry the youngest daughter of the Weasley's. He made sure this happened by giving her permission to feed me love potion. He had hoped that we would have been married before I faced Voldemort, as he had organised for me to die, and the entire Potter fortune to be split between the Weasley's and himself upon my death. He knew my best friend had feelings for me, so he allowed my ex friend Ronald Weasley to feed her love potion, keyed to himself."

Lily was livid, the more she heard of the old man's deeds the more she couldn't wait to throttle him in the after-life. She smirked to herself as she planned for the old coots punishment. She then turned to Harry.

"Nice try young man, but that still doesn't excuse you from losing your virginity in your third year."

James was laughing. "Come on Lil's cut him some slack, by the sounds of it, he's been through hell and back. I mean I couldn't come back and repeat my school years like he is doing. Not to mention going through Puberty twice."

"Oh Sure its ok for you boys but a nightmare for us girls!"

Harry turned to the door and his eyes widened as Daphne stood in the door frame with hand on hips. Harry could see she looked pissed.

James whistled innocently. "Whoops someone sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Lily glared at her husband. "You're one to talk, or should I tell your son, how many times you spent the night on our sofa at home. I guess you must be Daphne. Your a splitting image of your mother."

Daphne walked up to the portrait and pushed Harry over towards his father portrait. She then bowed in front of Lily. "Lady Potter. It's a honour to meet a friend of my mothers."

Lily scoffed. "Lady Potter. I haven't had that title for 12 years. By looking at your ring I can see your not the new Lady Potter, forgive me but I don't recall that coat of arms on your ring."

Daphne smiled. "Its quite all right your Lady. I am Lady Peverell, my sister wife Hermione has the title of Lady Potter."

Lily nodded. "Well Daphne I am glad my son ended up with a level headed girl as yourself. Just try to keep him away from Sirius and Remus. Or trust me your regret it."

Both girl laughed as they heard a rather loud "Hey!" come from the direction of the boys.

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Ron was hating his time in Slytherin. Especially at meal times. He was learning the hard way, as Snape was true to his word. He had found his food vanishing as soon as he stuffed too much into his mouth. His dorm mates were worse. Theodore Nott had taken Malfoy's place and was really making his life hell. His first morning in the dorm had been hell. He had woken up to finding his bed filled with spiders, Ron had tried to scream, but had found he had been silenced and stuck to his bed. Ron shuddered at the memory as he stuffed a whole sausage into his mouth, just like all the other times, his food vanished much to the enjoyment of a certain smirking Potion master, at the head table. Ron folded his arms and looked over to the Phoenix table. What he saw made his blood boil. Potter had Daphne leaning on him on one side, and his Hermione leaning into him on the other side, with the youngest Greengrass daughter on his lap, they were all giggling, having a real good laugh. It made Ron sick, seeing Potter happy while he suffered in the snake pit.

Ginny sat opposite her brother, she had been lucky with her time in the snake pit. Everyone had learnt what Harry had done at the Ministry to Voldemort's inner circle, and the sons and daughters of those death eaters had kept their distance from the young red head, just in case she mentioned anything to Harry. Ginny, for the first time in her life, was thanking Harry for taking her as a slave, at least she was getting protection, even if it wasn't hands on protection. Still though she looked over to the table, and wished she was in the position of Hermione, Daphne and Astoria.

**Harry private Suite**

Harry sat in his study, going over several documents he had been sent by Gringotts. Several of the documents were reports from companies he owned. He was happy to see Nintendo who had made a huge profit with their latest console. His shares in the new mobile phone company B.T. cell-net had also been doing well, and had earned him a nice little amount. The other papers were all documents concerning the properties he owned. He had arranged for a Goblin survey to be done on each. He frowned at the results. He was pulled from his thoughts by his study door opening. What stood in the door way gave him the biggest shock of his life.

There in the doorway was Daphne and Hermione, each wearing a skimpy school outfit. Daphne was wearing a white shirt and one of her old Slytherin silver and green ties and a really short skirt, with knee length white socks. Hermione was dressed similar except her tie was gold and red.

Harry looked to his parents portraits and saw a huge grin on his father's face, while Lily looked furious. Harry waved his wand and a cloth covered both their pictures. Harry heard a huff from his father which made Harry grin. He turned back to Daphne and Hermione.

"What's the meaning of all this?"

Daphne and Hermione stepped forward and stood by each other. Hermione was the one to answer.

"Well you have been stressed these last few days and we thought we could help relief some of that stress." The last part was said with a seductive tone.

Harry growled, "Both of you, bend over my desk now."

(Sexual Interlude Harry,Hermione and Daphne.)

Once all three were dressed again Harry gathered both girls in his arms and kissed them both passionately.

"That was the best. Thank you girls that was just what I needed."

Daphne and Hermione smiled then kissed him again. Daphne pulled back, "You're welcome husband of ours. Just know you don't have to face these troubles on your own. You Have me, Hermione and now Astoria to help you."

Harry nodded then kissed them both again. He then swatted both their backsides. "Your both sticky. I think a nice long shower is needed to clean you both up."

Hermione and Daphne grinned at each other then left the study, leaving Harry to get back to his head of house duties. He removed the cloths from his parent's' portraits and looked at the faces of his parents. Lily's green eyes were glowing, she didn't look too pleased. James on the other hand had a huge grin on his face. "That's my Boy."

Lily glared at James. Harry could sense another argument brewing.

"That's my Boy!, that's my Bloody boy. Is that all you have to say to him James. He's thirteen for fuck sake. And he just had sex in front of both of us. Granted we were covered but I could still hear everything."

James was getting fed up with his wife's constant complaining. "Oh shut up Lil's. Harry deserves some happiness in his life for once. If that includes getting laid by two beautiful witches then I'm all for it."

Harry just watched and smirked how his parents argued between themselves. He was just happy they were in separate frames, otherwise, he was sure his dad would be in severe pain by now.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, if you have enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Prewitt Manor**

Molly woke up to find herself bound to the floor. She tried to move her body, but found the only part she could move was her head. She turned and saw Albus standing over her.

"Albus what are you doing? Release me now!"

Albus ignored the screams of the women now bound within the rune circle. Albus had decided that he couldn't leave his life to chance, and decided that he would create another soul anchor. Unlike Voldemort the piece of soul that had been torn from him, had reunited after the ritual for his rebirth, so he again would be splitting his soul into two pieces, instead of more. Albus looked around the property and had come across an old Prewitt heirloom. He placed the object on the table next to the circle. He was finally ready.

"Apologies for this Molly, but certain sacrifices must be made for the greater good. "

Molly tried her hardest to break her bonds, but found it was useless. The last thing she saw was that dreaded neon green light streaking towards her.

**Riddle Manor**

A hooded figure arrived just outside the gates of the manor. The figure lifted his sleeve and revealed the dark mark to the gate, and smiled as it swung open. He approached the huge oak door, and pushed them open. The figure looked around, he could see a faint light coming from under one of the doors. The figure approached the door and knocked. He waited to till he heard a groggy voice.

"Who is it?"

The figure announced himself. "Its I master Barty Crouch Jnr. I was able to avoid the Potter brat mass execution, by my mother giving me poly juice potion, so in the end she sacrificed herself so that I might live. I now ask for your forgiveness, and wish to proof myself to you once again, as your most loyal follower."

Barty waited for a reply, when the door opened he saw the huge head of his masters anaconda, looking at him, He heard a hiss, and then watched in wonder as it slivered all the way back to the high back chair, and coiled around the legs. Barty came around and gasped at the state of his Lord. He quickly looked away, and bowed.

"Raise my faithful follower. As Lucius and the rest of my inner circle have been executed by Potter! I am making you my general."

Barty raised. "Thank you my Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "Now I have a special mission for you. I have been informed that the legendary Tri-wizard tournament is being held at Hogwarts next year. What I understand is that it will be open to all those who have reached their majority. I need you to infiltrate Hogwarts and make sure Potter is entered. I have been reading up on the rules and it states that any who places his or her name in the Goblet, is entered into a binding contract. Breaking it will result in the competitor losing their magic."

Barty eyes widened. "If you don't mind me asking my Lord. Why is it essential for Potter to enter this tournament?"

Voldemort red eyes flashed "You Dare Question my plans Crouch!"

Barty quickly lowered himself to the ground and bowed keeping his head low to the floor. "I never meant any disrespect my Lord, Forgive me."

Voldemort eyes lost there glow as he settled back down. "Potter must enter, no matter the cost, so that my plan to return can be put into action. I also want you to start recruiting again. I will have to come up with another way to keep order, as thanks to the Potter brat, anyone who carries the dark mark, will immediately be executed. If possible see if the Children of those executed wants revenge for the deaths of their fathers."

Barty bowed. "It will be done my Lord, I will not fail you."

**Hogwarts**

Harry, and his girls touched down just outside the gates of Hogwarts. They had just been to Gringotts to iron out a few things. Mostly the estate of Pettigrew. Harry had decided after everything that he didn't want that title and had handed everything he had owned back to the Goblins. They made their way through the huge doors only to be stopped by an anxious Minerva.

"Oh Thank god I have found you Lord Hogwarts, Amelia is here to arrest Severus"

Harry eyes widened and he and the girls, followed Minerva too the headmistress tower, where they found Amelia, flanked by two auror facing an outraged Snape. Harry stepped in between the two forces, before wands were raised.

"Madame Bones on what charges are you arresting my Godfather?"

Amelia looked at the neon green eyes now glaring at her. She wasn't one for intimidation, but she found herself wanting to turn away from them, as they pierced her very soul.

"My Lord due to your new Bill all those who are found to have the dark mark, must be executed immediately, so I am here to arrest Severus Snape and take him to the veil room, so that he may be executed."

Harry gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe it had been so stupid. He had totally forgotten about his godfather having the mark. He looked at Amelia.

"Madame Bones Severus as atoned for his sins, we have been trying to find a way to remove his mark, but have been unsuccessful, please give us a little time to look into more."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the young Lord. She knew that she owed him an awful lot, as it had been his actions that had turned her Department back into a force to be proud of, instead of the joke it was before. Amelia sighed.

"Very well Lord Hogwarts you have a week, to remove the mark, if he still as the mark when I come back then I will arrest him, and he will walk through the veil."

Harry nodded and let out a sigh of relief, as Amelia and her auror walked out leaving only His girls and his two professors. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Mione you have any ideas?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, she always did this when she was in deep thought, and the way she did it, made her look so so innocent. This really turned Harry on. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"I remember reading something about a branding spell, It was used to brand slaves in the late 1600's. I am guessing the spell works similar, maybe we can take the original spell and change it."

Harry smiled. "Hermione want you and Daphne to get on with researching immediately."

The group was interrupted by an Owl flying into the window, it dropped a sealed envelope onto the desk before flying away. Minerva picked it up and broke the seal. She read it and gritted her teeth.

"That old coot. He put us forward to host the Tri-wizard tournament next year, according to this letter he had arranged this last year, and this was the confirmation letter to say we would be hosting next year. Honestly everyone knows that tournament is nothing but trouble."

Harry looked at the girls, it seems everything was still going to happen like they planned. Harry didn't want to enter the tournament, but knew he no choice. He wondered how this was going to play out, after all Remus was still defence against the dark arts teacher, which meant unless he was dismissed then he would be next year, which begged the question how was Voldemort going to infiltrate Hogwarts this time, and get his name placed in the cup.

**Somewhere in Kent**

Alastor Moody, sat in his arm chair, having a stiff drink. He had retired from active duty as an auror a few years ago. He was reading the paper, when his wards went off, warning him that someone was attempting to break in. Alastor stood and hobbled over to his staff, his glass eyes whizzing around, and looking in all directions. He felt his wards collapse. He walked to his front door, only to take cover as it was blown in by a blasting hex. Alastor peeked over the piece of furniture he had hidden behind and gritted his teeth as he saw four black cloak hooded figures, wearing Skull mask. One of the figure shouted.

"Find him, remember no killing."

Alastor laughed. "So old snake face as finally resurfaced. I knew he was never dead, now get out of my house."

Alastor raised his wand and sent several stunner's at the hooded figures, who all raised their own shields to block the spells. Barty laughed.

"You're weak old timer. Your days of an auror are over, now surrender or we will use force to make you."

Alastor grinned. "Your never take me alive, and if I have to I will take you all with me."

Alastor raised his wand to cast a wide range blasting hex, however he wasn't quick enough and ended up being hit by four stunner's right in his chest. He collapsed on the floor. Barty removed a small trunk from his pocket and enlarged it. He picked several hairs from the old auror before levitating him into the trunk. He turned to his fellow death eaters.

"Phase one complete, now onto phase two."

**Hogsmeade**

It was the weekend and Harry and his girls were out and about shopping. Harry had decided to bring his main debit card. He knew that he needed to get Astoria an engagement ring. He had received word from Lord Greengrass and Lady Greengrass, giving their blessing to the union. Harry took hold of Astoria hand, thanks to being Lord Hogwarts, he had over ruled the decision, allowing Astoria to attend Hogsmeade with them. Hermione and Daphne kissed him on the lips before wondering off to the local book shop. Harry scratched the back of his head, their common room was becoming a small library, with all the books Hermione was purchasing. Astoria noticed the expression on Harry face.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry looked down at Astoria. "Huh, oh nothing, just thinking about how many books, Hermione as purchased these last 4 months, the common room is turning into a small library."

Astoria giggled. "Yeah, she really needs to find another hobby, don't get me wrong readings ok, but a lot of it can be bad for you, as you're cut from the real world around you."

Harry eyes widened at the statement Astoria has just said. He couldn't believe a 12 year old could come up with something as insightful as that. They approached the jewellery store, and was about to enter, when Harry noticed several Slytherin students, walk into the Hogs head pub. He could see they were all nearing their majority, and decided to ignore it. He entered the shop after Astoria, little did he know that those students, would be the new death eaters of Voldemort's army.

**Hogs head**

Barty Crouch Jnr. sat at one of the vacant table, he had placed a glamour charm on himself, so that he would not be recognised. He noticed the group of Slytherin students walking in. he smiled as it seemed like his message had got through under the new Lord Hogwarts nose. He gestured for them all to take a seat.

"Thank you for coming, as I said in the note. I am looking to recruit some new blood into the an old organisation. Many of your fathers served in this group, and were loyal to our master. However due to the annoying interference of a certain Lord, many of your fathers have been executed, leaving you to take up the place as head of your houses respectably."

All the students nodded, except one. "The Dark lord is dead. He was killed by Potter, everyone knows this." Barty eyes hardened.

"The master is not dead, but in a very weaken state at present. He as asked me to recruit and carry out a special mission for him. Now what I am about to tell you must be kept secret, so I require an Oath, for those who don't want to be part of this, then you are free to go, but bare in mind that your families will be the first to suffer at our masters hands." Barty then bought out a piece of parchment, and placed it on the table. "Everyone who wants in must sign their name, but be warned you betray us and the contract will take your life as payment."

Several minutes later and everyone of the Slytherin students had written their name down on the contract. Barty waved his wand over it. Then placed it in his pocket.

"Now I need you to get professor Lupin sacked. He has a dark secret that he keeps from everyone. In this vial is a compound that will force him to reveal it. I need one of you to place it in his goblet."

The Slytherin students looked at each other, before one of them stepped forward and took it from Barty crouch hand. He smiled. "Very good. We will meet again on the following Hogsmeade trip, to see if you all have completed your task."

**Jewellery Store**

Astoria was jumping up and down as she admired all the rings Harry had asked to look at. She was surprised how much he wanted to spend, she looked over them all, before picking out one which was 500 galleons. Harry nodded then turned to the cashier.

"I would like to purchase this ring and have every safety charm added on to it."

The cashier smiled then took the ring to the back. After about half an hour the cashier came back.

"There you are my Lord. Every charm you could possibly want as been added. That will be 1000 galleons please."

Harry nodded and handed over his Gringotts debit card. They left the shop and headed towards the Three Broomsticks as they had arranged to meet Hermione and Daphne there.

**Three Broomsticks**

Daphne and Hermione were both sat down at a table drinking a butter beer.

"So we agree tonight, we both have Harry and try what we both read about."

Hermione bit her lip, she wasn't happy about trying what Daphne wanted to do, but decided to go along with it anyway. They were interrupted by Ron Stomping over to them.

"Well look what we have here, Potters whore's." Daphne eyes glowed

"Beat it weasel, unless you want this wand stuck up your arse, Oh my mistake you might enjoy that. I am sure Dear Notts already put you through your initiation."

Ron went red, the truth was he had been put through the initiation and wanted to forget it quickly. His rear end still hurt from the abuse he had suffered from Notts and his group. Daphne smirked she had guessed right, she couldn't wait to tell Harry. However her eyes widened as Ron withdrew his wand and fired a spell at her. She thought she was going to be hit until a golden shield intercepted the beam. Daphne looked to see who had helped her, and felt her heart leap as Harry stood at the door with his eyes glowing and hand stretched.

"How many times do you need to be told, not to bother my wives weasel. Now for attempting to hex Lady Peverell as Lord Hogwarts I am revoking your Hogsmeade privileges, also you will serve detention with my Godfather Sirius Black, tonight. I will let him teach you what it is to hex a Lady of an Ancient and Noble house."

Ron tried to hex Harry and found himself tied up and silenced. He looked back and saw Hermione had her wand out.

"Get it through your thick skull Ron. What you and your mother had plan was a pure fantasy. I would never fall for someone, as selfish or obnoxious as you."

Harry picked up an spoon from, one of the table and pointed his wand at it. He watched it glow blue, then took a piece of parchment from his robe. He wrote down a quick message and stuffed it into Ron mouth, before placing the spoon on his body and smiling as he vanished him back to Hogwarts. He then walked over to Daphne and Hermione, kissing each of them before sitting down with Astoria on his lap.

"Did you enjoy shopping you too?"

Hermione tried to hide her gaze from, her husband, she noticed his look. "How many this time Mione?".

Hermione bit her bottom lip "Thirty." Harry shook his head,

"Mione our common room will be the new Hogwarts library soon. I'm sorry but I am putting a cap on the amount of books you can get each month. From now on its 10 books a month ok."

Hermione lowered her head and nodded. She knew that she was reading to much, but she couldn't help it, as a child she didn't have any friends, and buried herself in her books for comfort.

"I'm Sorry Harry, but books were my retreat when I was younger, and I have just got too attached to them over time." Harry nodded.

"Well I am not stopping you from reading, just buying to many books, now what say we grab a bite to eat and then take a walk back to the castle."

**Hogwarts**

Minerva was still trying to sort out the mess Albus had left her. "Honestly did the old fool, have no filing system."

While she was going through the piles and piles of papers, she came across several document with birth dates on them, she looked down the list and her eyes widened at the title at the top, Muggles-born registered of births. She looked at it and saw several names had been been crossed out.

"The nerve of the old fool, these all should have been sent Hogwarts letters."

She was interrupted from raging more by a flash of light, and a red headed boy, falling crumpled on to her office floor, she looked at the boy and shook her head.

"Mr Weasley, could you please explain to me why you are laying in the middle of my office bound and gagged?".

Minerva walked up and pulled the note from his mouth.

"Potter did this to me!"

Minerva raised an eye brow, she had guessed that it was Harry who had sent the red head idiot back, using a port-key. She scanned the note

"Well I can understand why, attacking Lady Peverell, then attempting to attack Lord Hogwarts, I see your Hogsmeade privilege have also been revoked, and you are to serve detention with Professor Black tonight." Ron was fuming.

"Everything was going to plan when he was under Dumbledore thumb, I was getting paid to pretend to be his friend, my family would become rich, after my sister married him, and I would have the mud-blood whore to cook, clean and fuck when ever I felt like it. " Minerva was disgusted

"Get out Mr Weasley, and report to Professor Black for your detention."

Ron stormed out and slammed the door behind him, creating a gust of wind that caused all the paper on her desk to fly off onto the floor.

"Oh for heaven sake."

**Dungeon**

Severus was in his office, brewing Lupin's Wolf bane potion, when he looked at his dark mark and gasped, slowly it was getting darker, which could only mean one thing. Voldemort was alive and was getting stronger. He rolled down his sleeve and prayed that Hermione and Daphne could find a way to end his life as a death eater, and to provide him with a new start in life. He was interrupted by his fireplace glowing green.

"Severus I have just had Mr Weasley in my office. It seems he tried to attack Lady Peverell, then Harry. He as had all his Hogsmeade visits revoked and is to serve detention tonight with Sirius. As your head of house, I thought you should be informed of this. He also called Lady Potter, that dreadful word."

Severus gritted his teeth, the Weasley prat was embarrassing his house, not to mention attacking his God son and his wives. Severus stood up and stormed out of the potion lab. He would make Weasley pay for his actions, he would pay dearly.

**Harry suite**

Harry and his girls collapsed onto the sofa, they were all worn out from their trip to Hogsmeade. Astoria could help but keep admiring her engagement ring. She was sat on Harry lap, and could feel his trousers tent, as his cock slowly woke up. Astoria grinned, she was happy she was having this effect on him, she wiggled a little, just to see what would happen. She heard a small hiss from Harry and grinned. Hermione and Daphne were sitting at the desk, trying to work out a way to get rid of the dark mark without implication, and had no clue what she was doing to Harry. She turned so that she was straddled his lap, and leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You like me sitting on your lap Harry?, knowing my little snatch his rubbing against your cock, just waiting for the day when you claim it as yours."

Harry was trying to keep his thoughts in order, he so wanted to take Astoria there and then, but knew it was wrong. To avoid temptation, he leapt off the sofa and legged it up the stair to the master bedroom. Hermione and Daphne raised a eyebrow, at Astoria, who gave them a devilish look.

"He was getting a little hard down there, so I decided to increase his frustration a little, aren't I evil."

Daphne glared at her little sister. "You do realise you are lucky Harry is who he is, any other boy would have taken that as an open invitation to have you, your twelve for fuck sake Astoria, your not ready for Harry physically or mentally."

Astoria face turned an angry red. "Coming from girls, who get to fuck him whenever you want, I am tired of waiting, and as soon as I hit thirteen that cock of his is mine." she stormed into her room and slammed the door. Hermione looked up at Daphne.

"You know, she not going to change her mind on this, she is determined to be seduced by Harry." Daphne nodded.

"I know, I'm just worried that she won't be ready physically, I mean come on Hermione, he not exactly small is he, were lucky as our time travel, seems to have prepared our bodies, Astoria isn't. If She rushes this, then she could do some serious damage down there, and don't forget, one of the clause of being Lord Black, is you must be able to produce an heir."

Hermione had forgotten about that little stipulation.

"Well see how he is frustrated, what you say to helping him relieve that frustration." Daphne grinned devilishly,

"I like your thinking"

(Sexual Interlude Harry, Hermione and Daphne)

**A/N: I was planning to add the lemon, but decided not to just in case i offended anyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Harry Private Study**

Harry sat in his study doing some homework. Everything was running smoothly for once. Harry had never experienced a whole year without anything happening, he had cracked down with his studies, thanks to Hermione help. He was now second behind her, much to his other wife's annoyance, who had dropped to third best in the school. Astoria was still tempting him when ever she got the chance, several times he had almost given in. He was pulled from his thoughts by Dobby popping in with the morning post.

"Thank you Dobby." The little house elf bowed,

"Master Harry Potter, does not need to thank Dobby. Dobby only doing his job."

With those last words he was gone again with a pop. Harry looked at all the mail, and noticed several more reports from companies that he owned. There was also a statement from Gringotts. Harry broke the seal and read it. He was surprised to see that he had more gold then before, even though Hermione had been spending a fortune on books. He looked down and noticed several deposits, for over 200,000 each. He looked across to see who had made the deposit, and grinned as it showed Dumbledore vault number. It seems the goblins were finally recovering what was stolen. He then noticed several huge deposit from his shares in different companies. He was making a lot of money from these businesses, and decided that he would start investing in a few more companies. He penned down several that he had noticed from the muggle world growing, and placed instructions for the goblins to invest.

He walked out to see Hermione and Daphne still looking through several books. "Any luck girls?" Hermione closed the book and shook her head.

"Nothing, that branding spell we discovered can't be reversed."

Harry lowered his head, they were running out of time. Harry himself, had been doing study regarding implicating limbs and replacing them with a fake one. He thought back to what Voldemort had done to Peter's wrist in the graveyard, and wondered if he could do the same thing. Harry was just happy that it wasn't his wand arm, that had the Dark mark on.

"Well if we have to then were sever the arm and replace it with a false one." The girls nodded, before grabbing their bags and running down to the great hall for breakfast.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Ron was sitting in the common room, thinking about, how he could get revenge on Harry. He was fed up with being looked down upon. Ron didn't care that Harry was parading himself as a pure-blood. As far has he was concerned, he was still nothing but a half-blood, which should know his place. He had thought about taking Hermione by force, but then thought about those new bloody wards that had been installed. Not to mention the poxy protection ring she never took off. No he would have to think of something else, Ron rubbed his butt again, it seems what people said about death eater sexuality was correct, Nott had made him his personal test dummy. He tried to tell Snape, but always got ignored. He looked up to see Nott coming down the stairs followed by a few other Slytherin, he turned and smiled at Ron, making the red head cringe.

Meanwhile over the other side of the room, one Slytherin seventh year, was slipping a vial into his pocket, he walked out of the common room and down into the kitchen, he noticed one of the house elf, was separated from the rest, seizing his chance, he withdrew his wand

"Imperio." The house elf eyes glazed. The Slytherin seventh year grinned. "Take this vial and pour it into professor Lupin Goblet."

The house elf took the vial and walked back to the others. With his task complete, the Slytherin seventh year walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the great hall, wondering what the potion in the vial would do.

**Great Hall**

Every student was enjoying their breakfast, when a disturbance at the staff table forced everyone to stop what they were doing. Harry looked at Lupin worried, as Sirius tried to restrain him, from jumping the table. Harry wondered what had gotten into the Professor. The full moon wasn't for a few weeks yet, and even then his god father was supplying him with wolfs bane potion. Harry noticed his eyes, slowly starting to glow yellow. He then saw the professor back arching, his eyes widened as he realised what was happening. Not taking any chances, he stood on the table.

"All Students to your dormitories now!. Prefects please escort them."

Harry turned to see Sirius doing his best to restrain Lupin. He hoped there would be enough time to get everyone out before the change took full effect. Harry looked at the other professors, many of them were trying to assist, Harry turned to Hermione and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hermione go. Leave this to me. You too Daphne take Astoria and go back to the suite."

He was interrupted by a loud howl. he noticed the hall emptied rather quickly. Once he was sure everyone was out he concentrated, on the animal in himself. Unknown to the girls he had been practicing his animagus ability. He felt his body grow, he found himself being pushed down onto all fours, and felt pain like nothing before, as two huge wings extended from his back, His face began to stretch, as his moth slowly changed into a golden beak. He opened his eyes and knew he had fully changed, by the reaction of the staff members. Sirius had already changed into his grim and was doing his best to restrain the now fully changed Lupin. Letting out a loud screech, that caused all the tables in the great hall to be pushed aside, He charged head first, smashing through the staff table.

He hit lupin in the chest. By this time all the staff except Sirius and Severus were standing behind him. His green eyes flashed before using his huge feathery head to launch Lupin, across the hall. Remus hit the back wall with a thud. Harry wasn't taking any chances and stood on his hind legs before using his huge golden paws to pin the wolfs neck to the wall. He stared into the raging yellow eyes, before opening his beak and releasing a ear pitch screech, causing the werewolf to howl in pain. Sensing the werewolf was stunned for the moment, he turned his head to see his God father running towards him, with a vial of potion. He held Lupin while his god father poured the potion down Remus's neck. He noticed the effect immediately as Remus curled up and began to snooze. Sensing no more danger, he stepped back and closed his eyes allowing himself to transform back. He collapsed on his backside exhausted. He looked at all the expression on each of the professor's faces.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

**Headmistress Office**

Minerva paced back and forth, in front of the teaching staff, while Harry sat in front of her desk. "This is bad. Owls from enraged parents will soon be arriving. I don't understand it, what would have forced the change?"

Severus stepped forward, and in his normal silky voice said "I believe I know Minerva, I had a look at his goblet, there was enough liquid left in there for me to take a sample. It seems his drink was spiked, with a potion used by the Ministry to discover if someone was a werewolf or not. The potion forces the change to happen immediately."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you Severus, Lord Hogwarts had it not been for your quick thinking then I dread what would have happened, where is Professor Lupin now?"

Harry looked up into his godmother eyes. "He is locked in his office, with Sirius watching him, just in case he turns again.

" Minerva nodded again. "I must say I was rather shocked at how you took him down, Animagus training is not done till NEWT level. I was more surprised to see you had a magical creature as your animal, rather fitting a Griffin, specially as you were originally a Gryffindor."

Harry smiled. "I have been training for a few months now, however i am not just a Griffin. In all I have discovered that I have five creature transformations. A Griffin, for being Heir of Godric Gryffindor. A Raven for being heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. A badger for being heir of Helga Hufflpuff, and finally a basilisk for being heir of Salazar Slytherin. My own creature is a Phoenix, however the unusual thing is that i can still use the power of the basilisk stare in its form. I assume it must be down to when Fawkes healed me in my second year."

All the staff eyes widened, never had they heard of someone having more the two transformations. Minerva shook off her shocked look.

"Yes well, what are we to do with professor Lupin? There is no way he can carry on teaching, which leaves us with an open space in defence."

Harry lowered his head before looking up. "What if you give the position to Severus for now, until we get a replacement in." Minerva looked at Harry then Severus.

"Severus, would you be able to manage teaching two classes?"

Severus smiled, he had always wanted the job of defence professor. "I am sure that will be no problem, if need be I am sure Professor Black, could cover for me." Minerva nodded.

"Very well then until we get a replacement you will be in charge of defence. I advice you Lord Hogwarts to have Lupin stay at Potter Manor for now, until the summer. Now we need to discuss what we are going to do next year. Many of you know our ex headmaster decided to put us forward to host the Tri-wizard tournament, so we will be having Drumstrang and Beauxbaton visiting."

To those who did not know began to get worried. "Honestly what was Albus thinking. That competition was suspended for a reason, why would he put us forward to resurrect it, the stupid old fool."

Many of the staff nodded in agreement. Minerva fully agreed with everything that was being said, she herself was worried and knew Harry would be involved some how.

"This will mean the inter-house Qudditch cup will not take place next year." Madam Hooch huffed at that.

"Typical Qudditch gets cancelled for a stupid tournament." The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing other stuff regarding the school.

**Harry suite**

Harry collapsed onto the Sofa exhausted, he couldn't believe that the fates had been so cruel, in allowing things to play out like they did last time, even if it wasn't exactly the same. Hermione and Daphne sat next to him and grabbed his arms so he could wrap them around them both. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Poor Remus, I thought we were going to be ok this year, and now this happens, you do know Moody will be drafted in like before, and I bet it will be Crouch poly-juiced again."

Harry was also worried about this, then again he knew that he would have to enter the tournament like before, if he was going to have any chance of killing Voldemort in the graveyard. He then thought about the Dark mark ward, would they be able to identify if someone was pretending to be someone else. Harry filed that thought away for later. He groaned as he heard Daphne say.

"So how long have you been holding out on us, about being able to transform into a animal." Harry looked at Daphne.

"How would you know about that?"

Daphne and Hermione blushed, before pulling out his invisibility cloak from behind the sofa.

"We saw you Harry, I must say you looked absolute dashing as a Griffin." Harry sighed.

"I have practised for the last few months now, I didn't want to worry you, so i kept it to myself. "

Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder. "So are you going to teach us?" Harry looked at Hermione and pecked her on the lips.

"If you want, but it takes a lot of concentration and time." Daphne smiled and pulled Harry up with her

"Then lets get started."

**Unknown Location**

Albus sat in his room. He had decided to hide in the muggle world. He had found a quiet village in the west of Russia, and a small inn. He knew he would be safe here for now, as the British Ministry would never think that he had left the country.

"Yes this will do quite nicely."

**Knock-turn Alley**

Barty Crouch Jnr was enjoying a glass of mead, when a black owl flew into the pub, much to the owner displeasure. It landed right in front of Barty. He took the note from its leg. He then unwrapped the small piece of parchment and smiled as he read one line.

_Task Complete, Potion worked._

Barty stood up and threw down a galleon, before brushing past the waitress and out the door. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, before apparating from the alley. He touched down just outside the wards of Riddle Manor. Cautiously he made his way to the huge metal gates, he lifted his sleeve to show his Dark mark to the iron snake coiled around the lock. The iron snake came to life, it flicked it tongue over the mark, before uncoiling and opening the gates. Barty walked in and knocked at the door. Slowly it opened. He made his way inside and walked towards the room, he knew his master was resting in. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?

Barty braced himself, for Nagini appearance. "It's i master, your most loyal servant Barty Crouch Jnr. I bring you good news."

He waited a few seconds before the door opened, allowing him entry, as he had predicted Nagini escorted him to her master chair, before coiling back around it. Barty bowed in front of his master, and waited.

"Raise Crouch. Tell me what news do you bring?"

Barty slowly stood up. "Master, I have already began recruiting new blood into your group of followers, I have also thought of a way to infiltrate Hogwarts to make sure the Potter brats name is entered into the tournament. Recently I have abducted the old auror Alastor Moody. I am planning you use poly-juice to disguise myself as him, and put my name forward for the new defence against the dark arts job, which I can now say is vacant thanks to the previous professor, being forced to reveal what he really was. Several Seventh years have also joined the group, and are waiting for graduation, so they can leave and serve you faithfully."

Voldemort grinned. "You have done well Crouch, and now give me your wand."

Crouch gulped, before removing his wand and handing it to his master. "Give me your marked arm Crouch."

Barty extended his arm, and gritted his teeth, as his Dark mark was removed. Leaving only a minor scar. He pulled his arm back and grasped it. His eyes widened.

"Master but why?" Voldemort sneered before handing back his wand.

"The Potter brat as Dark mark wards all over the school, even under disguise you would be found out, none of my followers from this day forward will be branded, instead they will sign a contract, if they forfeit their position in my ranks then they will die." Barty nodded.

"There is one thing that has been troubling me master, If Severus has the mark, why has he not been sent through the veil? or more importantly, why has he not been banished from Hogwarts?"

Voldemort thought about the question, he himself had wondered the same thing. He looked up into Crouch face.

"Investigate this Crouch, I feel our dear potion master as surrendered to the light, and now fights for the Potter brat."

Crouch bowed once more before leaving he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Voldemort hissed and patted his familiar huge head.

"Soon Nagini, Soon the world will tremble at the name Voldemort once again. Now where is that blasted Umbridge, she should have reported back by now."

**Lupin's quarters**

Remus opened his eyes slowly, he looked around his office to see his friend Sirius watching him closely. He slowly sat up and looked down at himself, to find that he was naked. He felt a heavy robe thrown at him, and slowly put it on. Once he was presentable, he slowly stood up.

"Sirius what happened, last think I remember was taking a drink, then darkness." Sirius looked at his old friend, with cold black eyes.

"You were forced into your werewolf form by a potion that was slipped into your Goblet. Harry is questioning the house elf now, as only they had access to your goblet."

Remus held his head worried. "Did, I bite anyone?" Sirius shook his head.

"No you did not, Harry some how knew what was happening to you and evacuated the great hall, before you fully changed. I tried to restrain you, but for some reason you were stronger then normal."

Remus fell back into his chair. "Who stopped me then?" Sirius stood up and approached Remus private bar. He poured two glasses of fire whisky, before handing one glass to Remus.

"Harry transformed. He's a Griffin Remus, he used his size and power to subdue you, allowing Severus to give you a sleeping draught to calm you down. I've been here all afternoon watching over you. It seems you will no longer be able to teach, as Minerva has already received several owls from parents on the Wizengamot asking for you to step down. Harry as offered Potter manor until the summer, then hopefully something can be sorted out."

Remus nodded. He was use to be shunted due to his little furry problem. He pulled a piece of parchment from his desk.

"I will hand it in immediately. Last thing I want is Harry to suffer , due to my problem." Sirius nodded.

"I am sorry old friend, but know I am always there for you, as is Harry."

Sirius then sensing there was no chance of Remus changing again unlocked the door. "I advice you stay up here for dinner. Harry as already arranged for your meal to be brought to you. Well goodnight dear friend and know you only have to call if you need anything."

The door closed, leaving a rather subdued Remus. He shook his head and began to write his resignation.

**Great Hall**

Next day, the whole school was talking about what had happened to professor Lupin. Harry looked to the staff table sadly as Remus seat was vacant. He had gotten Dobby to come in the middle of the night, to take him to Potter Manor. He looked up to see a swarm of owls dropping post off to different students. He grinned as Hedwig flashed in with a copy of the prophet. He gave her a strip of bacon as a thank you and un-rolled the paper. What he saw made is neon green eyes flash, with fury.

_Werewolf Teaching At Hogwarts_

_BY Rita Skeeter_

_Dear readers it seems all is not well at our Prestige School of Wizardry. This reporter as learnt due to a reliable source, that a Dark creature has been teaching our children Defence Against The Dark Arts, One must admire the irony when the suppose teacher is something that our students should be learning to defend themselves against. The Professor in question is none other then Remus J Lupin long term friend of James and Lily Potter and the Late Lord Black. Events are cloudy at present, but what I have learnt is, some time during breakfast at Hogwarts yesterday Professor Lupin began to change, what caused this to happen is still a Mystery as everyone knows that the change for this creatures happen on the full moon. According to Sources Lord Hogwarts Aka Lord Harry James __Peverell-Black-Potter, evacuated the great hall and stayed behind to help the staff restrain the creature, once his wives and Future Lady Black (More on Page 4) was safely out of the way. No one knows how the creature was restrained, but what is clear is that Lord Hogwarts was in the centre of It again. One must ask, if our children are not safe within Hogwarts walls then where will they be safe. _

Harry was Shocked that Rita had learnt of the betrothed contract written up between himself and Lord GreenGrasss. He quickly turned to Page four.

_One GreenGrass Not Enough_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Fellow readers, It seems One GreenGrass daughter was not enough for our Young Lord, and he is now contracted to Marry the youngest GreenGrass daughter Astoria Greengrass. As many of you know our Young Lord is head of three Most Ancient Noble Houses, and as such, must marry one girl for each line. Due to the Late Lord Black, stepping aside for his Godson, our young Lord now requires a girl to take up the post of Lady Black. It seems he wasn't satisfied with one sister and has decided to marry the other sister as well. When we contacted Lord GreenGrass for a statement. He had this to say. "Lord Peverell-Black-Potter is a very good friend of the family. It seems just like my eldest, Astoria as also fallen for the young Lord, and I could think of no one better to have my youngest daughter's hand in marriage then Lord Black himself." So there you have it readers, both heiress of the Greengrass fortune are off the market as to speak. Lets pray that our young Lord as not bit of more then he could chew._

Harry shook his head and threw the paper down. He turned to see Ron storming across the great hall towards him.

"Two whores not enough Potter."

Harry grabbed both Hermione and Daphne arms as they both had their wands drawn. He also saw all the Phoenix table also had their wand drawn. He slowly turned to the red head moron.

"First of all Mr Weasley, that is Lord Hogwarts to you, and secondly you have just insulted two ladies of A Most Ancient Noble House, not to mention my future Lady Black. I have given you chance after chance, to change your ways, but I see I am wasting my time, not to mention my school resources on trying to teach you, when it is clear you are not interested in learning, also as your Scholarship was paid for using my own money. I am hereby expelling you from this school I will contact your father immediately to have him escort you off the school grounds. Please return to your common room and .pack your belongings. As for the insult against my two wives and third to be, I have a special punishment that I know you will hate."

Harry head was pulled down by Hermione as she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and quickly turned to her.

"You sure, you want to do that?"

Hermione nodded then turned to Daphne and whispered in her ear what she had said to Harry. He saw the devilish smile appear on her face.

Ron was worried, he knew Hermione punishment would be worse, after all they had history, where the other didn't. He was also worried at his father reaction to him being expelled. He gulped as Harry pointed his wand at him. Last thing he saw was a red streak, before darkness.

**Room Of Requirements (Sexual Interlude Harry/Hermione)**

Ron wasn't looking anymore, he had suffered enough, watching his once best friends shag each other was too much, specially when it should have been him shagging the mud-blood, he opened his eyes to see Harry, Daphne and Hermione standing in front of him, fully clothed which confused the red head. Hermione stepped forward and laughed.

"Did you really think I would allow you to watch me make love to Harry? What you saw was an illusion, a new spell crafted by me and Daphne. Now for your real punishment, for insulting me and my sister wife, we hereby do this."

Ron eyes widened as both girls pointed their wands at his groin. He watched as two neon blue streaks hit his manhood, making him scream in pain. Once the pain had resided, Ron looked up with tears in his eyes.

"What did you do?"

Daphne twirled her wand around her fingers, "Nothing much Weasel, just hit you with a permanent shrinking charm, plus Hermione spell was real nasty, lets just say you won't be carrying on the Weasley line, as you are now sterile."

Before Ron could reply he was hit by another red beam and saw nothing but darkness.

**Head Mistress Office**

Mr Weasley paced back and forth, holding his boulder hat. He had been summoned to the school by Minerva to pick up his son, who was being expelled for his behaviour to Lord Hogwarts and his wives. He was hoping that his son would have been taught a valuable lesson, when he was re-sorted to Slytherin, but it seems that thought was all but wasted. He looked up to see Lord Hogwarts levitating his son through the door, into a vacant chair. He waited until everyone had entered the room before finding out what had happened to his son.

"Lord Hogwarts why is my son stunned?"

Harry stepped forward and sat in a special chair, next to Minerva. He had Daphne on his lap, while Hermione stood to one side.

"Mr Weasley, the reason your son is stunned, is due to the potential outburst that would have come from his mouth, after my wives had told him about his punishment. My wives have placed a Permanent shrinking charm on his manhood, as well as a spell to make him sterile, this is the price he paid for insulting my two wives in front of the whole school. As for his expulsion, well these are his predicted grades and grades from his first two years. As you can see his grades were just above satisfactory, this was due to the help that Lady Potter gave him. Since our little trio have separated, his grades are well below what we would consider satisfactory at this school, plus as it was my money used to pay for his education, I feel my money could be put to better use else where."

Mr Weasley lowered his head, the shame his family had suffered due to following Dumbledore orders, he now had no wife,his youngest daughter was now a servant(not Slave) to Lady Peverell and now his youngest son could not carry his line on any more. To be honest he couldn't blame the young lord, after all it had been his family who had offended him, sighing he pointed his wand at Ron reviving him.

Ron opened his eyes to see the disappointed face of his father staring at him. "Grab your things, your be coming home with me."

Ron gulped and turned to Harry, he glared and then shouted. "You will pay for this Potter, you and your whores."

Mr Weasley , lowered his head before pointing his wand at his son and placing a silencing charm on him.

"Forgive me Lord Hogwarts, I will remove him immediately."

Harry and the girls nodded in understanding, and watched as Mr Weasley grabbed his son and dragged him out of the office.

Ron's expulsion sent another huge message to all the other students, insult Harry or his girls and pay the ultimate penalty. The rest of the year passed by, without any disturbances. Harry was pleased that he had asked Snape to take over defence, they had learnt a lot more then they did in the past time-line. Unfortunately, they could not find a spell to remove the mark, so Severus agreed to have his arm cut off, and replaced with a false one. Harry was also informed by his god mother, that only one person had applied for the post of defence, and that was none other then Alastor Moody. Of course Harry knew it was Crouch in disguise, but he had agreed with the girls, to avoid any suspicion, then they would allow the year to play out like before. However this time he would use an illusion to lure the dragon, plus he would make sure there were no human hostages taken under the lake. He had been reading up on his history, and it seemed the Veela's were sworn enemies of the merpeople, which made Harry question, Dumbledore knew this, so why would he allow an eight year old veela to be taken hostage? No as host of the tournament he was going to make sure there were no deaths this time, he would stun Cedric, then take the cup to the graveyard to end it all. Soon the time came for the end of year exams. Harry like Hermione found them fairly easy, and finished each one well in the allotted time limit. He had also been trying to keep his distance from Astoria, as the little blonde just wouldn't leave him alone. She always had to be rubbing him in places she shouldn't.

Overall Harry had enjoyed his third year, plus the fact he wouldn't be returning to Durzkaban was an added bonus. He and the girls had decided on a relaxing summer with both their families. Harry had been informed that he had a small villa in the south of France, and had decided that they would spend a few weeks there. He had invited Sirius, but found out that Remus and him, were going to do some travelling of their own.

**End of Term**

Harry and his girls were boarding the Hogwarts express ready to return home, when Ginny ran up behind him.

"Hmm My Lord, does my Lady need my services?"

Harry turned to Ginny. "The summer is yours to do with as you wish Ginny, however come start of term, you will be back to serving Daphne is that clear." Ginny bowed.

"Crystal My Lord."

Harry nodded before seeing Ginny run off to see her brothers, and tell them the good news. Harry sighed as he entered the founders suite to find Hermione and Daphne reading, while Astoria looked ready to pounce on him, as soon as he sat down. Daphne looked up and grinned, unknown to Harry she and Hermione, had been helping Astoria gain a bit of experience, by allowing her to play with her and Hermione's body. They had also conjured a few dildo, so she could practice her techniques on giving a good blow-job.

Harry moved to the sofa eyeing Astoria the whole, way, he was about to sit down, when he was hit by little blonde missile, sending him, falling into the sofa. Harry tried to sit up, but found himself trapped, by Astoria straddling him.

"Why have you been avoiding me Harry? Don't you love me any more?" Harry shook is head in disbelieve.

"You know that's not true Astoria, its just I feel your rushing our physical relationship, your not even 13 yet, and your urges for me are as bad as your sister's and Hermione's."

Astoria shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong with that? I can't help it if I want my husband to be to take my virginity." Harry sighed.

"Astoria we agreed that we would wait."

Astoria frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "Its not fair."

The rest of the Journey seemed to fly by, and soon they were pulling into King Cross station. Harry and his girls left the carriage, and were making their way to the public floo, when they found themselves face to face with Minister Fudge.

"Lord Hogwarts, I just came to drop these off. Six tickets to the Quidditch, world cup final, as we will be hosting it this year. I hope to see you all there, as my special guests."

Harry shook the hand of the minister, while camera's flashed around him. he hated things being sprung on him, and he was determine to make sure Fudge paid for it.

**Riddle Manor**

Crouch knelt in front of his master. "It is done, master. I have been accepted to teach at Hogwarts." Voldemort grinned.

"Very good Crouch, are the plans for the Quidditch world ready to go ahead?" Crouch bowed again. "Yes master, those taking part have been informed, soon the magical world will fear your name once again.

**A/N: End of Chapter 15. Those following this story on Hpfanfictionarchive can find the lemon for this chapter there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Potter Manor (fifth week of Summer Term)**

Harry lounged on the sofa, surrounded by his girls. He reflected on their summer so far. They had all enjoyed their vacation in France. Harry had discovered that Potter Villa, was only a few minutes walk from Fleur and her family. Harry and Hermione had to do this best to make out it was their first meeting. Fleur had then invited them to meet her parents, and they had all sat down to dinner. Harry discovered that his parents were good friends with the Delacour , and he and his girls vowed that they would continue their friendship.

After they had returned back, Harry found that a certain young blonde would just not leave him alone. He had cursed himself, agreeing to Astoria staying with them at Potter Manor for the rest of the summer, it all started the week they got back.

**Flash Back**

_Lime Interlude Harry/Astoria_

After that, it seems she thought she could have him, when ever she wanted. Harry sighed, he was just thankful that he had only three girls, however it could have been five, had he not turned down Lord Declaour. Harry thought back to that conversation.

_**Flash back**_

_Harry sat in a seat in Lord Delacoure study. He had been asked to wait here, as Lord Delacour wanted to have a word with him, about something of great importance. He turned to the door and saw Lord Delacour walk in and close the door behind him. Harry stood up only to be gestured to seat down again. Harry sat patiently as Lord Delacour took a seat opposite him._

"_Thank you for waiting Harry."_

_Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement. "No Problem Lord Delacour, can i ask why though you wish to see me, especially on my own."_

_Lord Delacour smiled. "Just as curious as your mother Harry, and please none of this lord rubbish, were friends after all. My name is Edgard. The reason I asked you to stay beyond was to get your opinion on being married to two witches and contracted to a third."_

_Harry was surprised at this question, but decided to answer It anyway. "I enjoy my wives company very much, plus as we are all part of a soul-bond then there is no jealousy involved. Both girls of course have there faults, but we all do. Daphne especially as helped me greatly in integrating into the pure-blood society. As you are know doubt aware being a Lord of Three Most Noble Ancient houses means I am extremely powerful in our Ministry, not only that but being the Heir of the Peverell line, who were the original founders of the Ministry of Magic, gives me a huge say in how it is ran. If it hadn't been for Daphne then I wouldn't have a clue how my titles could influence the British Ministry. _

_We have already cleared out the followers of the late Dark Lord, most of his followers were sent through the veil. As for Hermione, well we have been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts. Where Daphne is Politically in tuned, Hermione, is more academically in tuned and has been a great help in keeping me on top of all my studies, as well as my other duties. Astoria is a recent addition. It was only cause my God father stepped down from his mantle as Lord black, that I had to take another wife for the Line of the Black family."_

_Edgard eyes widened, he didn't envy the young Lord, in fact he felt sorry for him, he was hoping that Harry could find it in his heart to take on his two daughter, true he had no other lines to head, so if anything his two daughters would become consorts. Edgard worried deeply about his two daughter, knowing that both were quarter Veela. He knew that most of the magical community saw them as nothing but creatures, and a good shag due to their nature. He didn't want that for his daughter, he regretted not sorting this out when the Potter were alive._

"_Harry do you know what a Veela is?"_

_Harry nodded. "Yes Veela's are a species who search for their true mate and are highly sexual in their ways about doing it. They are looked down upon as many as they see them as a dark creature. Personally I have no problem with other species." Harry could sense where this was heading and he didn't like it one bit."_

_Edgard carried on. "Well both my daughters are a Quarter Veela and as such, both will be a huge target for those who just want to take advantage of their nature. I was wondering if you was willing to create a contract taking both as your Consorts. At least I would know that they were save and in a loving family, something I have always wanted for my two daughters."_

_Harry shook his head, he had guessed correctly. He felt sorry for Edgard but knew that Bill would make a fine companion for Fleur, as Gabrielle was concerned, Harry was going to make sure this time, that no human hostages were going to be taken beneath the lake. He had learned recently, how close he had become to being involved in a Veela life-debt. It wasn't a pleasant experience especially for the Veela involved. "Edgard I am honoured you feel that I could provide your daughters with the love they need. But I must decline. Three are more then enough for me, and I couldn't imagine taking on fourth, let a known a fifth."_

_Edgard smiled. "Well there was no harm in asking, but my offer will remain open, if you decide to change your mind in the future."_

_**End of flash back**_

Harry looked up at the clock, they were all waiting for Sirius and Remus, as they were all going to attend the Qudditch world cup final. Harry had a terrible feeling that history was going to repeat itself. Even if most of his follower had been sent through the veil, he knew he still had support, and the Qudditch world cup would be a perfect staging ground for them to make an appearance and put the fear back into the wizarding world. Harry looked to the fire place as it glowed green and his God father and Remus stepped out looking rather tanned and a hell a lot more healthier then they had been after Hogwarts had finished. He got off the sofa, disturbing a sleeping Astoria on his lap. Once free from Astoria's head, he moved to embrace his God father in a huge hug. He stepped back and smiled. "Looking good Sirius, I see your holiday as had a positive effect on you."

Sirius nodded. "Indeed, Remus and I had a lovely time with Narcissa in one of the many black villa's. Thanks again for that." Harry waved it off. "Please you were the last Lord Black, so I am pleased you enjoyed the villa, and hope you have many more good holidays there. I take you have your tent ready for the world cup, the minister had sent us a port-key, that would take us all straight there."

Remus stepped forward, pulling a small package from his pocket. "All here Harry, got this little baby at a good deal." Due to Remus condition he had to have his own tent. Which contained a suitable cage for him to be held in as, the full moon was due the next day. Sirius had agreed to share it with him, like they had done when James had been alive.

Harry nodded then led them over to his girls. Once everyone had hugged and chatted a little, Harry noticed the piece of robe glow. "Its time." Everyone gathered around the piece of rope and touched it. Suddenly the all vanished.

**Unknown Location**

Harry and his girls, fell in a huge heap. He stood up and shook the cob webs from his head. "That's it, if it is the last thing I do on this earth, I will create a different way to travel then apparating and bloody Port-key."

The girls stood up and all nodded in agreement. Sirius and Remus were laughing their heads off, which just infuriated Harry more. "Its not bloody funny. Port-keys are a death trap waiting to happen."

He looked down at his robes and groaned as they were covered in mud. Snapping his wand into his hand he waved it over himself, and used a simple cleaning spell, to get rid of the mud. He then waved his wand over his three girls and watched as the mud vanished from their robes as well. Harry was to busy sorting out his girls, when he heard Sirius growl under his breath. Wondering what had bought it on, he turned to see two figures walking towards them. One had slick black hair, and a tiny moustache under his nose, Harry groaned at meeting this idiot again. After all Crouch Snr was the one who put Sirius within Azkaban, without even a trial. He looked to the other figure and groaned. His day just got worse, as another one of Harry least favourite people was walking beside Crouch. Ludo Bagman, Harry shuddered as he remember the man from his fourth year, for some reason he had shown an un-healthy interest in him. Harry was going to make sure that didn't happen again. He was pulled from his thoughts by a deep voice.

"Name?"

Harry was groaning. Surely he couldn't be serious, the amount time they had crossed path in the Ministry. Harry tried to hold is anger in cheek, at the basic disrespect this moron was showing to his Houses and Vessels. "The name Crouch is Lord Harry James Peverell-Black-Potter and heir to the four founders."

Crouch looked up, and nodded before looking down his list. "Pitch two right next to Minister Fudge's tent."

Harry was doing his best to stop himself from shredding the arse from limb to limb. Who the hell did he think he was dismissing him like that. Harry was planning to save Crouch from losing his life this time, but screw that now.

"That all well and good Mr Crouch, but what of my Godfather and Remus Lupin. Where are they staying?"

Crouch again looked down the list, "Lupin, Lupin ah here we are, Oh I see. According to this, because of your condition you have to be kept separate from the rest of the camp. You have been assigned Patch of land a mile away from the rest of the camp."

Harry eyes Flashed. "Now listen here, he will be pitched next to us, he has brought his own tent with a specially designed cage in it, so that he can change in a controlled environment. If you have a problem with that Crouch, then send the Minister my way. Or are you forgetting I carry the Peverell name, who were the founders of the Ministry in the first place."

Crouch face, went red, he didn't care who this kid was, after all that's what he was a kid, and a kid should show some respect to their elders. "Now listen here Mi Lord." The sarcasm in the tone of voice was evident. "I am in charge of safety at this event, so what I say goes." Harry smirked "Safety, well you did a fine job of imprisoning an innocent man and allowing a murderer to live 12 years as a rat, you didn't even offer him a trial, you judged on what you saw, just like your judging Mr lupin now cause of his condition. So I will say it again. He pitches next to us, got it."

Crouch looked at the young Lord, before shouting. "Fine, but if anything happens, then its on your head. Come on Bagman, I see some more guest arriving."

Crouch and Bagman, left Harry to find his own way to his pitch, he guessed It would be right near the stadium. They past rows and rows of tents, and saw many Witches and Wizards, Harry could see the camp was arranged by nationality, personally Harry didn't like this as it was implying, that no one should mix. Harry thought back to what Crouch had said, regarding Safety. He laughed to himself, well that explained how so many death eaters were able to slip under the radar in the last time-line. They arrived at the first rows and noticed Switcher/Fudge standing out side on of the tents, talking to a lot of Reporter and other ministers. They turned down the row and spotted pitch two. He looked at the tent next to them and frowned, removing his wand, he waved across the other tent and moved it along a little, allowing a perfect spot for Lupin to set up his tent.

Remus shook is head. "Harry you didn't need to do that, but I am grateful all the same." Harry turned to his Uncle Lupin. "Your family, family should be together."

With those last words he walked into his tent with his three girls following just behind him. Or he thought it was a tent, until he walked into a huge room. It was ten times the size of the tent they used for the Horcrux hunt. He took a quick look around, before spotting one of the rooms labelled 'Master Bedroom'. He opened the door to find a huge room, with a huge king size four poster bed. Harry could see all four of them would be nice a comfy in it. Astoria had taken to sharing their bed since what happened between the two of them. He un-shrunk their trunks and turned to hear a soft pop. Harry drew his wand, but soon placed it in his holster, as he spotted a small elf, dressed in clean pillowcase.

"Is there anything ,master be needing. Humpty is honoured to serve the great Harry Potter, and his Ladies."

Harry smiled at the manners of the little elf. "That's very kind of you to ask Humpty, but we seems to be ok at present."

Harry walked into the bedroom, however has he turned he was forced onto the bed by a small blonde missile.

Lime Interlude Harry/Astoria

Astoria moaned as she could no longer feel Harry's tongue inside of her, she climbed off him, and laid down next to him. She rolled into his arms and kissed him passionately, before resting her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep. Harry sighed and wrapped his arm further around her, he then used his wand to cause the covers to float up and cover both them. Harry then drifted off to sleep.

At the bedroom door two witches were facing each other, one dropped a few coins into the other ones hand.

"Ok Daphne you won. Astoria did pounce on him." Daphne grinned at her sister wife.

"Astoria always gets her way, and I mean always."

**Following Day**

Harry woke up to being covered left, right and centre by his three girls. Daphne had decided to occupy his left arm, while Hermione laid in the other, little Astoria was laid on top of him, with her resting on his bare chest, he sighed and was about to close his eyes again, when he heard the minister voice echo through the camp.

"**Good Morning to all, hope you all had a pleasant sleep, just to remind everyone, the Qudditch cup final between Ireland and Belgium will start at 2pm sharp. So please everyone with tickets, could you be in your seats or the stands by no later then 1:45pm."**

Harry groaned as the message was then replayed in all the other languages. He tried to get out of bed to use the bathroom, but suddenly found himself face to face with a pair of sapphire blue eyes and cheeky grin.

"Going somewhere on future husband of mine." Harry smiled back.

"I would like to use the bathroom, so could you please jump off." Astoria shook her head.

"No you have to kiss me first."

Harry sighed then sat up and pulled Astoria onto his lap. He then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"There happy?" Astoria grinned then got off, however before he could climb out of bed he his arms was grabbed by Hermione and Daphne.

"What about us Harry, don't we get a morning kiss?" Harry groaned then kissed Hermione and Daphne before legging it to the bathroom.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Harry did a quick tempus spell and saw it was 1:20. "Come on girls we have to get going, were in the Minister box remember, so we have to make a good impression."

Harry turned to see all three of his girls dressed and ready. They were each wearing their house robes, while he wear his heads robe, with all three family crests showing. As they walked towards the stadium, they noticed they were all getting weird looks from some of the other witches and wizards, the looks continued right up to having their tickets checked. Harry climbed the stairs like he did in the last time-line towards the centre red box. As he entered several aurors intercepting him.

"Sorry this box is reserved for Minister guests only."

Harry raised his eyebrows "If I was you I would step aside, I was invited by the Minister personally, or don't you know who I am."

The auror looked down at the robes the young Lord was wearing and paled, there above is left side was the Potter, Black and Peverell crest gleaming. The auror quickly lowered there heads.

"Our apologies Lord Peverell-Black-Potter. Please go right ahead."

Harry nodded and brushed past the aurors, he looked to the seats he saw the house elf Winky, guarding a chair. Harry grinned and thought to himself.

"You wait till I see you later, I'm going to leave a nice mark. For you to remember me by."

He had been working on a sort of branding spell, to mark his enemy. He got the idea from watching a muggle movie called Zorro. He had crafted the spell to leave a lightning bolt scar. That was permanent and could not be hidden by glamour, however he wasn't sure about poly-juice potion, so that's why he thought that Barty Crouch Jnr would be his first victim. He was pulled from his thoughts by the Minister.

"Lord Peverell-Black-Potter, ladies. I welcome you to the Quidditch world cup. Please take your seats and enjoy the opening ceremony."

Harry and his girls took there seats, the match was just as exciting as before, Harry again admired Krum seeking skills, he missed Qudditch deeply, but knew it was not right for him to fly for the school team, as he was Lord Hogwarts and should remain neutral, setting an example for all the other houses to follow. The match ended with Krum catching the snitch, like before. However Ireland still one 170-160.

**Later that night**

Harry was pacing back and fourth, he didn't know why but he had a funny feeling the fates were going to bitches to him tonight. He dressed in his Basilisk armour that he had harvested with his God father earlier in the summer. He had arranged for four sets to be made. One for him, and one for each of his girls. They like him was ready just in case his feeling were correct. An hour later the screams began, Harry and his girls raced out to see hooded figures bunched in a group setting tents on fire and torturing other witches and wizards. Harry gritted his teeth, withdrawing the elder wand he raced forward, trying to avoid the panicking crowd, trying to get away from the robed masses. Finally he came face to face with two of them. He noticed the two masked figures stopped and looked rather nervous to face him. Harry smirked.

"So Tommy boy lovers decided to crash the party after all." The figures looked at each other puzzled at who this boy was talking about. Harry sighed and flicking the elder wand he had both tied and stunned in seconds. He looked around and saw Hermione and Daphne duelling against two other robed figures. Suddenly he smiled as Sirius and Remus joined the fight. However he turned to hear a oh so familiar voice.

"Potter!"

Harry turned and smirked. "Crouch, I'm impressed how you survived your walk through the veil. Oh wait it wasn't you was it. That's right it was your mother under poly-juice."

Crouch eyes widened, how could he know that. No one knew about his escape except him and his mother, let alone how he had done it, the brief distraction was all Harry needed, before swishing his wand through the air. _"Fulmer Infligo Inflixi Inflictum."_ (Lightning bolt to strike in Latin)

Crouched snapped to his senses just before he heard the last word come out of the brats mouth, he tried to raise a shield but found it was too late. He screamed as the lightning streak beam hit his mask, cutting into it. He stumbled before pointing his wand to the air _"Morsmordre."_ Just as before the dark mark appeared in the sky, Harry smirked. "Nice buts here mine _Morsmordre_!" Crouch eyes widened as a bolt of lightning split the dark mark in two before leaving a gold lightning bolt in the night sky.

"Tell Tommy boy, I know of his return and I'm ready to finish what I started twelve years ago."

Crouch gritted his teeth then shouted "Retreat"

Those figures who were not stunned or tied up, apparated away, quickly in a streams of black smoke. Harry placed his wand back into his holster, and surveyed the carnage left. Several tents were still ablaze he looked to see the minister walking towards him.

"Lord Peverell-Black-Potter on behalf of the Ministry I thank you for your help. Auror arrest this filth tied up, and all the others injured or stunned. Lord Peverell-Black-Potter if I could have a private word."

**Riddle Manor**

Crouch stumbled into his master chamber, clutching his face. "He knows Mi lord, the Potter brat knows of your plans to return."

Voldemort turned red, he then grinned. "Change of plan Crouch, come let me tell you what to do now."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**Hogwarts Head Mistress Office**

"I do not wish to be rude, but can we please get on with this meeting."

Minerva surveyed the small group in her office. She wasn't very happy, as she had to cut her vacation short, to attend this meeting regarding this bloody tournament.

"As I told you before Mr Crouch, we are not all here. We have to wait for Lord Hogwarts to get here, This is his home, and he takes the safety of students very seriously."

Crouch grunted. "Not enough he is head of three Most Ancient and Noble houses, but now Lord Hogwarts as well. Honestly the kids got more titles then Dumbledore."

"So what if I do Crouch, what the hell as that got to do with you, and I would choose your next words very carefully. your already on thin ice with me, after the chaos of the Quidditch cup.

Every one was shocked to see the young Lord just appear. They had never seen anything like it before, suddenly Ludo Spoke.

"Lord Hogwarts, how did you do that? I always thought it was impossible to apparate in and out of Hogwarts."

Harry grinned. "You're correct in your assumption Mr Bagman, however I'm the owner of this school. Hogwarts is connected to my very being, this as allowed me to discover a new way of getting around the castle. I call it fading. Now back on topic, I understand you are all here to discuss this bloody tournament, that my home will be hosting next year."

Mr Crouch coughed. "That's correct, Lord Potter..." Harry's eyes flashed green. "In these walls Crouch I am Lord Hogwarts, Only use my other titles in Ministry or outside my home, do I make myself clear."

Everybody recoiled at the waves of magic, expelling of the young Lord, they had never felt anything like it. Crouch bowed his head before apologising. "Forgive me Lord Hogwarts, I forgot my place."

Harry nodded then took a seat beside his godmothers desk, and gestured for Crouch to continue the meeting.

"As I was saying Lord Hogwarts, we have gathered here, to make sure everything will run smoothly next year. Due to the danger of this tournament, the Ministry has stated that no student under sixteen year can take part. The events have already been decided. In total their will be three events. The first two will link together."

Harry gritted his teeth, he knew what the events were, but knew he had to play dumb, to avoid drawing any attention to himself. "Just what are these two task, that will be linked Crouch?"

Crouch withdrew a piece of parchment from his travelling case. He unrolled it and began to read. "The first task, will involve the champion facing off against a dragon." Minerva gasped and bought her hand to her chest.

"A Dragon! Your going to make them face a dragon."

Crouch nodded. "That is correct Minerva, The Ministry has got authorisation to fly in three dragon, from a reserve in Romania. Each champion will face a different breed of dragon. They are: A Welsh Green, A Norwegian ridge-back, A Chinese fireball. Harry shuddered at the memory of the first task it then dawned on him, the horn-tail must have arrived after his name had come out of the Goblet, he then looked up.

"What exactly will the champion have to do in this challenge?"

Crouch looked at the young Lord with an annoyed expression. "If I am allowed to continue, I will tell you what the task is." Crouch looked down the parchment again. "The Champion will have to retrieve a Golden egg, from the dragons nest. In this egg will be a clue to the next task."

Harry nodded. "What of the second task, what will the champions have to do to complete it?"

Ludo Bagman decided to interrupt. "We feel an underwater challenge is needed, and so the committee have decided that the champion will have something of importance taken from them, and held in the bottom of the Black lake. The Champions will then have an hour to retrieve it."

Harry crossed his arm against his chest. "Exactly what are you planning to take from each champion?"

Harry saw Crouch grin, he found it most disturbing. "Well we think the school should hold a ball, so that we can monitor who the champions bring to the dance. Once we know who they are, we have them sign a contract, allowing us to put them into a deep sleep. The Mere-people will then take the hostages down to their village, where the champion will have to go to rescue them."

Harry grinned. "First off all, their will be no human hostages, I don't care if they are put into a deep sleep, I am not taking the risk, Secondly, exactly how are you going to get the Mere-people to help? Only Dumbledore knew their language, and he is no longer around."

Crouch and Bagman looked at each other, their eyes widened. Crouch turned. "We seems to have forgotten that little detail, I will see if the Ministry has anyone who can help. Now onto the hostages, I assure you they will be quite safe."

Harry smirked. "If I remember correctly Crouch, you told me you were in charge of safety at the Quidditch world cup. Yet somehow you managed to let in no more then two dozen death eaters. So when you say they will be safe, then forgive me if I find that hard to believe. Now I am telling you, no human hostages, understand."

Crouch and Bagman looked at each, other before both nodding, in a defeated manner. Harry was pleased that he had managed to stop people being taken under the lake, after all he had come so close to being locked into a Veela life debt.

"Ok those are the first two, and what about the third."

Crouch looked down his list. "The third task, will require the champions to negate through a maze faced with a number of Obstacles. These will include: A Boggart, a Sphinx and huge horned beetle. The champion with the highest scores from the first two task, will get to enter first, then each champion will follow a minute afterwards. In the middle of the maze will be the Tri-Wizard cup, which will act as a port-key back to the beginning of the maze. The winning champion will take home 10,000 galleons, and a further 50,000 for their school."

Harry nodded. "Very well, as long as you stick to my terms then I will allow this event to be hosted in my home, now on too the other school taking part. They will have to provide their own accommodation, for sleeping arrangements. However we will provide meals for them, while they are here."

**Potter Manor**

Daphne sat on the sofa looking at the Daily Prophet. She wasn't happy. After Harry had told her, about revealing his hand to Crouch, she had made him sleep on the sofa and had shouted at him, for being so bloody stupid. Now Crouch had been warned, who knows how the time-line would change, she looked down at the headlines, her sapphire blue eyes now cold as ice.

_Daily Prophet_

_Saviour Or Next Dark Lord_

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

_Dear reader, it seems our young Lord, can't get enough of the lime light. Although the events that took place at the Quidditch world cup, are still being investigated. This reporter as learned that it wasn't Auror's who lead the defence against the suppose death eaters, but the young Lord himself and his three Ladies. This reporter as learnt that a witness, hiding, watched the young Lord duel two of these figures and had them bound and stunned in seconds. He then faced of against another figure. The events of that duel are sketchy, but what is clear, the young Lord used a unknown spell, causing the figure to scream in pain. The figure then pointed his wand skywards and conjured He-who-must-not-be-named symbol in the sky. The young Lord then used the same spell creating a unique symbol of a thunderbolt, striking the previous mark in two. One Must ask readers, what was this unknown spell used, that caused the suspected death eater to scream in pain, was it a spell of light or a spell of darkness, signalling the young lords intentions of ruling the Wizarding world with his iron fist_

Daphne hands were shaking with rage, how could they say their husband was the next Dark lord. If it wasn't for his forward thinking, who knows what might have happened at the Quidditch world cup. Granted they had an unfair advantage, but there was no guarantee that trouble would start. Daphne Looked over as the fire place glowed green, and watched as Harry stepped out. Keeping her face neutral, she carried on looking down at the other headlines.

"How was the meeting?"

Harry walked over to his favourite arm chair and fell into it. "Exhausting. I had to lay down the law to them a few times. The good news is, none of the task have changed, and there will be no hostages taken to the bottom of the lake, the bad news of course is, we still have to host the bloody thing. Honestly i have no bloody clue what the old coot was thinking, agreeing to it in the first place." He then looked over at Daphne. "I'm I forgiven yet?"

The Blond looked up from reading the paper and smirked. "Not a chance, we have all agreed you're on the sofa until we all return to Hogwarts. You have a lot of making up to do, before I forgive you."

Harry sighed defeated. "Oh well you can't blame a boy for trying."

**First Day of term**

Harry's punishment from his three girls had been a nightmare for him, they had even gone and placed a charm on him, so that he couldn't get in sexual satisfaction from relieving himself. So here he was boarding the train to Hogwarts, with two weeks of sexual frustration,

"Come on girls, this is not fair. Its been two weeks now, surely I have been forgiven. I know I was stupid to reveal that I knew of Voldemort's return. I guess I got a bit full of myself."

He looked down and waited for any reply, he then heard Daphne.

"Harry you have no clue how serious you have messed up, we had all the cards in our hands, as to know, exactly what to expect this year, now you have shown them, who knows what Voldemort is cooking up."

Harry sighed. "Look we know the events are the same, and that I will be putting my life on the line again, so we can establish that Voldemort as not changed anything, as all the events are the same, what we don't know of course is if he will face me in the graveyard again, or somewhere completely different, however this time, he won't find a scared little boy, but a wizard ready to finally end is miserable existence. After him all that is left is the old coot. The Ministry believes he has left the country. I promise nothing will happen to me this year."

Harry's eyes widened as he was hit by Daphne jumping on his lap, and burying her head in to his chest. Harry could feel his jumper was getting wet, and came to the conclusion that Daphne dam had finally broken, and she needed some reassurance.

"You stupid prat, your the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you. I love you too much."

Harry wrapped his arm around Daphne and whispered sweet nothing into her ear, to try get her to calm down. Soon the tears had stopped, and Daphne positioned herself, so that she was still sitting on his lap, but now her head was resting on his chest, with his arms wrapped around her. The rest of the Journey went by quickly, in the end the girls had freed him from the charm, and Harry found it felt a lot better. They had already changed by the time the Hogwarts Express had pulled into Hogsmeade. All three of them waited until one of the thestral driven carriages pulled up, in front of them. Harry helped his girls in to the carriage, before loading all their trunks onto it. Harry then climbed in a laid back, and enjoyed the ride, as he felt the magic of Hogwarts wash over him again, signalling his name was no longer Potter, but Lord Hogwarts. Once the carriage had stopped Harry kissed his girls before walking into the great hall.

His Godmother had requested that he should be the one to make the introductions. He had been informed by Hogwarts that the other two schools had arrived and were now waiting for their grand entrance. He walked up to head table and grinned as Moody was sitting there, with a unique lighting bolt scar on his cheek. Harry smirked, it seems his little curse worked on those under poly-juice as well. He took his seat next to his godmother and watched as the hall slowly filled up. He looked behind him to see a huge crate. Harry knew what that was straight away, the fact that Crouch and Bagman was standing right next to it, was a huge give away.

He then turned his attention to his own house table, and looked shocked as Neville and Pansy were holding hand, laughing together. He would have to have a word with Neville to find out when exactly had happened. His eyes then scanned down and saw Katie looking more relaxed then she normally did. Also Luna and Susan seem to be getting on well. A little too well if Harry had to say. It was well known around Hogwarts that Susan was a witches, witch, but Luna had always been an enigma to him. He then looked to his two wives and future bride to be, smiling at him. Harry had a quick scan of the Slytherin table, and spotted the small head of long red hair. He wasn't happy with Ginny, she was meant to have checked in with him, and his girls, once they had boarded the Hogwarts express, but failed to show up. Harry made a mental note to himself to find out why. Soon the hall was filled, and Harry watched Professor sprout leading the new first years down the gang-way, leading to the small wooden stool, where the sorting hat rested. For the first time in Hogwarts History the sorting hat didn't burst into song. The sorting was over rather quickly, with Huffle-puff getting the Majority. Harry was a little upset that no one was sorted into Phoenix house, but decided to Brush it off. He watched as his Godmother stood and addressed the hall.

"On behalf of all the staff, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. I just have a few announcements to make, before I hand over to Lord Hogwarts to explain what will be happening this year. Firstly I would like to welcome our new Defence Against The Dark Art teacher. Professor Moody, who has decided to come out of retirement to teach. We welcome you to Hogwarts Professor Moody."

Harry smirked and clapped sarcastically as he watched the imposter take a drink from his hip flask. He then turned his attention back to his godmother.

"Now I know being in a strange environment can be difficult for you wee first years, so I just like to take this opportunity to explain to you, if you have any problems then please do not hesitate to come forward, if we are unavailable then please inform your house prefects and they will be able to assist you as well. Now I hand over to Lord Hogwarts who will explain about what will be happening this year."

Harry stood on the plinth, as the golden eagle wings extended. "Thank you headmistress, for those who are new, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Hogwarts and I welcome you to my home. List of all school rules can be found in your house common room. Now I guess you are all wondering what is in the crate behind me."

Harry removed the elder wand, before shooting a spell, causing the crate to open. He waited for all the talking to die down, as the Goblet was revealed.

"This year Hogwarts will be hosting the prestige tournament known as the Tri-wizard Cup, we will also being playing host to two of our fellow magical schools. First I would like to introduce, the headmistress of Beauxbaton and her student Madame Maxine."

The whole hall turned to see the great hall door open. Harry watched as Madame Maxine led her school up the middle row. He smirked as he watched as all the boys started fawning over the girls. He stepped down from the plinth and extended his hand.

"Hogwarts welcomes you and hope you will have a pleasant stay at our fine school."

Madame Maxine was shocked at the young Lords manners, she couldn't believe one so young, could show more respect then an older witch or wizard.

"Thank you Lord Hogwarts, for allowing us to stay here, and pray that the event will be a success."

Harry smiled as he watched her and her students take a seat along the Huffle-puff table. He then stood back on the plinth. "Now I would like to extend a big welcome to the students of Drumstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

Just like before the great hall door burst open. A lone students swinging a flamed pole somersaulted up the gang way, followed by Igor and his students. Harry noticed Krum again was getting the attention with all the whispering in the hall. He stepped down from the plinth and extended his hand once again.

"Mr Kakaroff, I Lord Hogwarts welcome you and your students to my home, and pray you find your stay most welcoming."

Kakaroff, looked at the hand offered, before turning and walking away towards the seat reserved for his school at the Ravenclaw table. Harry eyes flashed, the great hall began to shake.

"How dare you show such disrespect in my home!"

Karkaroff turned and looked at the young Lord on the plinth.

"I do not shake the hands of kids."

The great hall shook again, Igor eyes widened at the power now being shown.

"How dare you! I'm Lord Hogwarts and you will show me the respect, I deserve, or I will throw you and your school out of my home!"

Igor just brushed off the comment and sat down. Harry was about to throw them all out, when he noticed Krum stand up.

"Lord Hogwarts on behalf of my headmaster and school peers, I want to say thank you for allowing us to stay in your home."

Harry stood there dumbstruck, Krum had just taken it on himself to apologise. Harry smiled.

"Thank you Mr krum, at least someone as manners at your school. As you stood up of your own free will, and apologised on behalf of your headmaster. I will allow you to stay."

Harry looked over to see Crouch tapping his feet in frustration. Harry sighed.

"Now I hand over to Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman who are in charge of this tournament to explain what will be happening and the rules of the competition. Mr Crouch, the halls all yours."

Harry stepped back and decided to return to his house table, he was pulled down into a hug by his three girls. Wrapping an arm around each one, and having Astoria, take up her normal seat on his lap. Harry looked towards Crouch and waited.

"Thank you Lord Hogwarts. This competition hasn't been seen for nearly 70 years, and the Ministry has decided to restart it , due to the hosting of the Quidditch World cup. The competition will consist of three trials, due to the nature of these trial, the Minister have placed a minimum age of 16 to enter. Each school will be represented by one champion. The winner of the competition will receive 10.000 galleons personally, and another 50,000 for your school. The Goblet will be in the great hall over the weekend, and we will find out the champions on Sunday evening. Again I stress do not try enter your name in the goblet, unless you are of the correct age. The goblet has been charmed with a age line, and you do not want to know the consequences of crossing it. I Thank you for your time and pray you enjoy your welcoming feast and look to forward to seeing all of you here Sunday evening when we reveal the name of your schools chosen champion.

**Time Skip to Sunday**

Harry and his girls took their seat at the phoenix table, although Harry knew what was going to happen he was still nervous as hell. Daphne ran soothing circles on his back.

"Its ok Harry, everything will be fine. Harry smiled and watched as the hall slowly filled, until he saw his Godmother standing by the Goblet. He waited as she addressed the hall.

"Can I please have your attention, we will now find out who our chosen champions are. If your name comes out of the Goblet, then please walk into the room at the back of the hall."

Minerva was interrupted by the Goblet flame glowing blue, before it spat out a piece of Parchment. "The champion for Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour."

Harry watched Fleur stand up to applause. Before she walked into the room at the back of the hall. Everyone turned back to the goblet as it spat out another piece of parchment. Minerva caught It and read it. "The Champion for Drumstrang is Victor krum."

Like Fleur Krum stood to applause and cheers before walking into the room. The Goblet again turned blue and spat out another piece of parchment. Minerva again caught it and read it. "The Hogwarts Champion his Cedric Diggory."

Harry lowered his head. He watched Cedric stand and walk away from thier table to the small room. He vowed that Cedric would live this time. If need be he would stun him, taking the cup to the graveyard by himself, no one was going to die this time. He could feel the pimples on his skin rising as just like before the goblet turned blue, spitting out another piece of parchment. Minerva caught it and her eyes widened once she had seen the name. She gulped then shouted.

"Daphne Peverell"

**Great Hall**

The hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall shouted again. "Daphne Peverell".

Just as the professor had finished reading out her name, the great hall started to shake. Everyone wondered what was causing it. The hall then gasped as they all look to the Phoenix table, they watched as Harry's eyes flashed.

"What did you just say professor!"

Minerva, gulped, she knew her godson, would be pissed off but she never knew he would be this pissed. The very sight of him, made her a full grown witch, shiver with fear.

"Lord Hogwarts, your wife Lady Peverell as been entered in to the tournament and needs to go with the other champions."

The great hall shook again. "Like hell she is, I knew this competition would be trouble." He said this with staring right at Crouch/Moody.

"My wife will not be competing and that is final."

"Lord Hogwarts your wife as no choice, she has to enter. When someone name is turned out by the Goblet, they are entered into a contract, if she fails to compete then she will lose her magic."

Harry Looked straight at Crouch Snr. If looks could kill, then Crouch Snr. would be pushing up daisies. The great hall waited with bated breath as Harry stepped away from his table drawing his wand. He walked straight up and stood a few feet from the Goblet. He channelled his magic, the blasting hex was on the edge of his tongue when he heard a female voice.

"Harry wait, don't destroy the Goblet. If I have to enter then I will do so."

All the anger Harry was feeling started to subside, he turned to his wife with concern in his green eyes. "Are you sure Daphne?"

Daphne walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. She felt Harry arms wrap around her, and his head rest in the crook of her neck. He whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to lose you Daphne, several times,this bloody competition nearly cost me my life, I just can't deal with you being in constant danger."

Daphne looked up and smiled. She kissed him gently. "We will get through this together. After all we still have the advantage, even if it didn't exactly turn out as it did last time."

Harry Nodded and wrapped his arm around her, before leading her to the small room. He stopped when he heard Crouch speak again.

"Lord Hogwarts where are you going? Only the champions are permitted into the room..."

Crouch never got to finish his sentence as he found the tip of Harry's wand pointing between his eyes. He looked into the face of the young Lord and almost wet himself at the glowing neon green eyes, now only a few meters from him.

"This is my home Crouch, I do what I please. Fuck the Ministry, Fuck the tournament and its rules, I will be with Daphne every step of the way in this, and if you cross me, so help me, I will rip you to shreds piece by piece. Do I make myself Clear!"

Crouch eyed the wand, then slowly nodded. "Yes My Lord."

Crouch watched the young Lord turned on his heels, his robes billowed behind him. A certain professor at the head table smiled into his pumpkin juice, as he watched his godson latch on to his wife's arm and led her to the small room.

**Small room Great Hall**

The other three champions stood waiting, they had all heard through the door what had just been said, they all had their own feeling on the matter. Cedric felt sorry for his fellow house mate, after all Daphne was not even 15 and was now facing a challenge that most fully grown wizards would run from. He had also felt the small quake, and Knew that it wasn't natural, the waves of ambient magic that had been slamming against the door ws also unnatural. He gathered that it must have been Harry causing it, as no one had that type of power, not even the previous headmaster could match that.

Fleur was a little bit angry, that Hogwarts would have a huge advantage with two champions in the competition, the fact it was also one of Harry's wives who was entered, made it worse. Ever sense the meeting in the summer, she had been Jealous of the three girls. She was upset when her father had told her that he had refused to take her and Gabby as his consorts. Harry was everything Fleur wanted in a mate, he was kind, caring, honest, powerful and on top of that extremely wealthy. She had hoped to prove to him in this competition, that she wasn't just a pretty face, and hoped that maybe in the future then Harry would rethink his stance on the whole consort thing. Now that plan was ruined with his wife being entered, which meant, he would be spending more time worrying about her then he would about anyone else.

Victor was confused by the whole situation, they had all been told about the age line, so how had a 15 year old girl, managed to get her name in. Also he himself was worried how the young Lord would react. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the young Lord loved his wives very much, also the raw magic that had rolled off the young Lord during the welcome feast was truly frightening. He had been glad to stand up and apologised, as he had been worried what the young Lord would have done to them all. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the chamber door opening. He watched as Daphne nervously stood next to Cedric, with her husband just behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

Before anyone could start arguing, Crouch Snr and Ludo Bagman entered, followed close by Professor McGonagall. Once everyone was in the arguments begin.

"What is the meaning of this Crouch, you told us that no one under 16 could enter this competition, now we find that Hogwarts has two champions, I vote we are also allowed another champion, to make it fair."

Karkaroff finished his rant by glaring at Daphne, however he failed to notice that a certain green eye wizard was watching him very carefully.

Crouch sighed. "I am sorry Professor, but that won't be happening. Now due to the binding magic of the Goblet, our hands are tied and Lady Peverell most compete. She will be the fourth champion."

Madame Maxine was next to show her displeasure. "Its is absurd, Hogwarts as two champions where we each have one, not to mention that she his the wife of the very person, who owns this school, giving her a huge advantage over us two."

She said this, gesturing to the now frowning professor from Drumstrang.

Harry had heard enough, they were all blaming his wife, Harry gritted his teeth, he was going to have a little one on one chat with a certain Defence against the Dark Arts professor later, but now he knew he needed to step in. His eyes flashed green again as everyone continued to argue.

"Enough, "Silenco Maximus."

The spell flooded the room, preventing everyone, except him and Daphne talking.

"Now that we have some silence, I have a few things to say. One my wife did not enter her name in the Goblet, she has been with me all weekend. This I swear on my magic, so mote it be."

The blinding light of the oath was so intense that everyone shielded there eyes, until the light vanished.

"Secondly, if I hear anyone making her life hell in this competition, then they will find themselves answering to my wand, and trust me what I do will leave a permanent imprint on you for life. Thirdly, if it wasn't for the binding contract that my wife is trapped in, then she would walk away from this competition, so I am warning you all now, mess with her and you will answer to me, is that clear!"

Everyone in the room eyes widened at the display of power and all nodded. Harry raised his wand and waved it.

"Finite!" Once everyone knew the spell had ended, they kept silent, just in case they started Harry off again.

**Later that night**

Barty Crouch Jnr grinned as he sat down enjoying a glass of his fire whiskey. The Dark Lords plan was in motion. He looked into the mirror near his desk and growled. It seems not even poly-juice would cover up the brand mark, the brat had left on him. However there was one thing that troubled him. Severus no longer had the dark mark, he had got a look at his right wrist to see nothing, however the colouring was off just a little, which made him wonder if it was even a real arm. He was about to take a another drink of his fire whiskey, when his wards alerted him that someone was at the door. He got up out of his chair and pretended to hobble down the steps holding his fake staff. He went to open the door. As soon as the door was opened he was blasted back, straight across the classroom. He hit his head on the back wall, although the blow didn't knock him out, it was enough to leave him mildly stunned. He felt around for his wand, that's when he saw two glowing green orbs through his clouded vision. Once he had come back to his senses he gulped, as he recognised those eyes anywhere. The brat was here and he was pissed.

Harry looked at the crumbled heap on the floor, he drew his wand and began to ward the room, with extremely powerful silencing charms. Once he was satisfied he turned back to see Crouch Jnr slowly getting up. Harry growled and swished his wand through the air, he banished Crouch back against the wall again.

"Did I say you could get up! You piece of filth."

Harry slowly walked towards the now down Crouch, keeping his wand pointed at him at all times. He soon found Crouch at his feet, forcing his magic through his feet, he kicked Crouch in the ribs. He heard a sickening crack and grinned.

"I warned you not to fucking mess with me Crouch, so what does Tommy boy and his bum lover do. You enter my wife into the competition." Harry kicked him again and heard more cracks. He pointed his wand down at Crouch, and grinned. "You thought his Crucio was bad, well have a taste of mine. Crucio!"

Crouch screamed in agony as he was hit with so much pain. The young lord had been correct when he had said that his curse was more powerful then his masters. His whole body screamed in pain. Never had his master held him under this long. He felt his body shutting down, he started to drift into blackness, when he felt the curse lifted. Crouch tried to crawl away, but found he couldn't. He looked up to those glowing green eyes and wet himself instantly. Harry banished him against the wall again.

"You disgusting pig." Crouch then screamed as again he was placed under the torture curse. He screamed for 30 seconds before he felt it lifted again. He cried out

"Enough, no more. Please no more."

Harry ignored him, and levitated him against the wall. He grinned.

"I see my little gift is still visible on your ugly mug. You and Tommy boy, might think your clever, but with what you just did, I will make you suffer ten times over."

Harry then picked up Crouch's wand, he ran his own over it, forcing it to glow.

"In case your wondering, I have just placed a curse on your wand. You will only be able to cast spells that we are required to know. Try casting any of the unforgivable, and well you wont like the outcome. Now Oblivate."

**Harry's Suite**

Hermione and Astoria sat hugging Daphne, now the event had taken place of her being forced into the tournament, the realisation had finally hit her. She remembered how scared she was just by watching Harry do the tasks, now she had to complete them herself. She knew Harry wouldn't be happy, and her thoughts proved right, when he had told all three of them that he was going to pay a certain professor a visit. Daphne then began to think about the task. The first was retrieving an egg from a dragon, she knew she was good a flying, but no where near good enough to out fly a dragon, so using the idea Harry had used in the previous time-line was out. She then thought about transfiguring something to keep the dragon occupied while she sneaked up and stole the egg. Her eyes widened at an idea, however it would depend on Harry having a certain item on him, at the task. She looked up as she heard the portrait swing open, admitting Harry. She watched Harry walk across the common room, before dropping into his favourite arm chair. Daphne got up and walked over, she climbed onto his lap and rested her head against his chest.

"How did it go with Crouch? You didn't kill him did you."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "No, but I was so close too. In the end I used the torture curse on him, however he won't know that I have used it."

Hermione brows raised. "Exactly why won't he know?

Harry looked over to his other wife. "I oblivated him of the events, he will still feel the effects tomorrow, but he will think his pain is self inflicted, by being drunk and stumbling everywhere. I also cursed his wand, so that he can't teach any of the unforgivable curses to us this year. I will allow him to carry out Tommy boys plan, but once that is done, well lets just say he will be joining his lover boy in hell very soon."

**A/N: Yes I am getting all the previous chapter out the way, so i can get started on writing the new chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Ok this is the last chapter of the original, from here on out its new chapters so please bare with me.  
**

**Hogwarts**

Daphne was not having a good term. Ever since her name had come out of the Goblet; the whole school apart from her house was making her life a living hell. It seems even with Harry's warning they were giving her dirty looks, and gossiping behind her back. Several times she had been hexed in the hall. One of the spells made a sign appear on her back that said "Attention seeking Bitch." Harry was furious when he had found out, and was prepared to put everyone in detention, until the culprit came forward. Daphne however had told him to leave it, as it would just cause more trouble in the long run for her. Since the sign incident Harry had not left her side he would escort her too and from class, wait for her outside the bathroom, and even made sure no one harassed her in the great hall. Daphne finally understood what it must have been like for Harry to live as an outcast.

She then thought back to their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, that had been one interesting class. She now understood why Harry had cursed Crouch wand, then oblivated him.

_Flash back_

_Daphne, Harry and Hermione sat at the back of the classroom. Harry had insisted that they all sat back here so that they wouldn't be affected by the outcome of Crouch lesson. She watched as the fake Moody stood in front of the class._

_"Now the ministry as given me strict guidelines to follow, but I say to hell to them. Your here to prepare yourself and you can not do that by learning simple shield spells. Oh no. there are many spells that a protego, would stop, that is true, but there are several, that have no defence. I am of course talking about the the three unforgivable curses. Can some one name one; Yes Mr Finnegan?"_

_Shamus looked towards the professor before replying. "The Imperio Curse sir."_

_The fake Moody growled. "Very good my lad, the imperio curse is used to take control of someone or any living thing. while the victim is under the curse you can make them do what you want. Maybe a demonstration is in order."_

_Moody walked up to a jar and pulled out a small spider. He then used an enlargement charm and placed it on the desk. He turned quickly and pointed his wand at the spider._

_In the back of the class Harry was smirking. Crouch was doing exactly what he had hoped. He watched and grinned as Crouch's own spell back fired causing his eyes to glaze over, as he was placed under his own curse. Of course due to being his own curse he broke out of his trance quite quickly._

_Crouch stared down at his wand and then surveyed the class. Seeing no wands out he turned back to the spider, who was now crawling over the desk. He then turned back to the class._

_"Well that did not go as planned, but no matter you were able to see the effects quite clearly. Now who can tell me another one of the unforgivable curses? Yes Mr Longbottom."_

_Neville looked around nervously, before saying. "The Crucio curse sir."_

_Crouch growled again. "Correct Mr Longbottom. The torture curse, a real nasty one, let me demonstrate. Crouch pointed his wand at the spider before shouting "Crucio."_

_Harry shook his head at the stupidity of the man, his own Imperio had backfired, surely that would have sent warning bell off, but no. As soon as the idiot had shouted Crucio, he had found himself screaming in pain as his own curse hit him. Harry stood and walked to the front of the class, he was grinning as Crouch continued to thrash around on the floor, in agony. After a 30 seconds Harry raised the elder wand and shouted._

_"Finite"_

_Crouch remained still for a few moments, before attempting to stand. He looked around the class and saw everyone had fled, except the brat and his whores. He slowly stood up, and held on to the desk to get his balance. He stared into the neon green eyes of the brat. He noticed the smirk on his face. And then froze at what the brat said next._

_"I thought as one of Tommy's boy's bum chums, you would have more common sense then attempting another unforgivable, straight after one backfired. You're lucky you didn't cast the killing curse, or you would be in hell by now. But don't worry you will be there soon enough. You see your spells backfired due to a curse a placed on your wand. I thought it was a fitting punishment for screwing with me and my wives. Like I said before, I will allow you to carry out Tommy plan, but know this, once I take care of him, you will be next. Now Obliviate."_

_End of Flash back._

It was then that Daphne understood what Harry had done that night to Crouch, she had wondered if Harry had meant for him to kill himself, but was told. Everything will happen when he is ready, and those who crossed them would pay the ultimate price when the time came.

The day for the first task soon arrived. Daphne had woken up shaking, unlike her husband no one had come to her and taken her to see the dragons, heck no one had given her advice how to deal with the challenge. She had decided on using the Accio charm, like her husband did, however she wasn't going to summon a broom. Oh no she had a better object in mind and had asked Harry to make sure he was carrying it, with him in the stands. Once breakfast was over, everyone made their way outside, where they came across a small wooden stadium. Daphne however was led by Harry to a small white tent. Daphne took a deep breath before entering followed by Harry.

**In the tent**

Daphne stood with Harry arms wrapped around her, looking at all the other champions. Like her they were all dressed in competition robes. She looked at each one of her fellow competitors, and saw a different emotion on each of their faces. Victor, looked relaxed, but on edge at the same time. Fleur seems to be glaring daggers at her, but she couldn't understand why. Cedric was the one who looked the most nervous, he was pacing the tent back and forth, he also kept looking at the tent entrance. Daphne sighed and felt a burst of warm breath in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Relax, Daph's. Everything will be ok. I have the item on me, and measures have been taken to keep you safe. I have a funny feeling you will get the Hungarian Horn-tail just like me. Whatever you do, don't show any fear, as dragon can sense fear almost like a shark can smell blood. "

Daphne nodded in understanding. She looked up to see the flap open up. Another chill went up her spine as the eldest Crouch and Ludo Bagman walked in.

"Good morning Champions, and welcome to the first trial of the Goblet of fire. Each of you will have to retrieve a golden egg from a fire breathing dragon. This egg is the key to the next task, and must be retrieved at all costs. Now if you would all get into a nice circle."

Daphne looked up to see Harry nod. Daphne walked over and joined the circle. Daphne saw Crouch holding a small red bag. She had been told by Harry what it contained, and was nervous as hell.

"Right When your asked. Place your hand inside the bag, what ever model you pull out, will be the dragon you face. Mr Krum you pick first."

Daphne watched as Victor placed his arm in the bag, before pulling out a small model. "The Chinese Fireball. Oh very nasty. Good Luck Mr Krum. Now Miss Delacour, your turn."

Fleur placed her arm inside the bag, she pulled out a small green dragon. She stroked its head gently. "Ah the Welsh Green. Now Mr Diggory. If you could place your arm in the bag?"

Cedric placed his arm in the bag, before pulling out another model. Again Crouch gave a running commentary. "The Norwegian Ridge-back, and finally Lady Peverell, due to the unusual circumstances of your entry; We had to fly in the only available dragon."

Daphne nodded before pulling out the model, she dropped it on the floor, before looking at her finger to see a trickle of blood.

"The Hungarian Horn-tail, as you have guessed it is called that due to its huge horned tail. Now. Once you hear your name over the speaker, walk out through this side, where you will be find yourself immediately in the arena facing your dragon. Good Luck champions."

Crouch left with Ludo. Daphne looked down at the small model, before slamming her Basilisk hide boots breaking it in half. The other champion's eyes widened at what she had just done, and stood over the other side of the tent, so not to anger her further. She sighed then felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the comfort her husband was giving to her.

"It will be ok Daphne. You'll see."

Daphne and Harry watched as each of the champions left to face their dragon. Soon Daphne heard her name called.

"Lady Peverell"

Daphne gave Harry a quick kiss and slowly made her way to the opening. Her mind was all over the place at what she was about to face. She could feel her heart beating in time to the deep breathing coming from the dragon now in front of her. Like Harry she used the nearby rocks to take cover. She then peeked around the stone and gasped at the size of the dragon. She couldn't remember it being that big last time, then again she was in the stands and not a few feet from it. Taking a deep breath she raised her wand and shouted.

"Accio Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

**Stands**

Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Astoria, when he heard Daphne use the summoning charm. Out of his pocket flew his cloak, however it got caught on one of the nail sticking out of the stands, preventing it from getting to Daphne hands.

**Arena**

Daphne gritted her teeth, of all the times to get rotten luck. She noticed the cloak was swaying in the wind behind one of the other rocks, in the arena. She looked over the top of the rock she was hiding behind, and saw the Dragon eyes focused on the cloak as it swayed in the wind. Daphne carefully moved around the rock and crawled towards the nest. She could see the golden egg, and knew just a few feet more, and she would have it in her grasp. She kept looking up and saw the dragon eyes were still staring at the cloak. Daphne crawled closer she was almost there when

"SNAP"

The Dragons head turned in an instant. It reared back and roared at seeing Daphne only a few feet from it's nest. It opened its jaws, and began to expel methane gas, its Flame was about to ignite the gas when it heard Daphne hiss.

_"Please no!"_

The Dragons mouth snapped shut, It lowered its head to only a few inches from Daphne face. Its eyes stared into the blue eyes of Daphne. It then opened it's mouth.

"_You speak the noble language of the Serpent, youngling. Tell me why are you trying to get at my nest."_

Daphne froze, she had just shouted in parseltongue, and the dragon had understood her clearly. Daphne concentrated and prayed she could use the gift again, to explain to the dragon the reason for being so close to her nest. She closed her eyes, before hissing.

"_Forgive Mi Lady, but I have been forced to compete in this competition, the reason I am near your nest, is because you have something in it, that shouldn't be there."_

At this the Dragon eyes narrowed, before she used her nose to sniff each of the eggs. She growled when she came across the golden egg. She opened her jaws and enclosed them around the egg. She then lifted it and placed it in Daphne hand, much to the shock of the crowd.

"_Take it youngling."_

Daphne bowed before taking the egg and walking out of the arena. She got through the flap, when she heard the crowd cheer and Ludo Bagman speak on the microphone.

"Lady Peverell retrieves her egg in the most unusual manner and has done it in the quickest time out of all the champions!"

Daphne sighed then found herself pushed onto a bed. She watched as Madame Pomfrey ran her wand all over her muttering about Children and dragons. Finally she nodded.

"Well Mi Lady, your fine, no burns or injuries on you at all. You may leave the tent when your ready."

Daphne then watched as madame Pomfrey left and tended to the other champions. It seemed she was the only one, without any sort of injury. Krum had his hand bandaged, Fleur had cuts all over her face and body. Cedric was the worse, his whole waist was bandaged. She could see the blood soaking through the fabric, and watched as Madame Pomfrey kept waving her wand over the wound trying to seal it up. Daphne swung her legs out of the bed, grabbing her egg, she made her way outside and smiled as Harry, Hermione and Astoria was waiting for her.

**Later that day in Harry suite**

Daphne sat on the sofa, curled up next to Hermione, while Harry paced back and forth in front of them. He then stopped and looked Daphne straight in the eyes.

"So you were able to use Parseltongue to talk to the dragon?"

Daphne nodded. She herself was shocked, and thought it was just a one time thing when she had used it to send Hermione over the edge in the bedroom. She however was thanking her lucky stars that it had not been. Daphne could still see the dragon flame, about to ignite the gas in it's mouth, when she closed her eyes, She had shouted in fear when the Dragon had stopped and looked at her strangely.

Harry was still trying to get his head around the whole thing. How had Daphne got the gift? Was it due to the bond, and if it was, then would Hermione and Astoria also have the gift. He was pulled from his thoughts by Megan talking in his head.

**Harry. Do not be alarmed. Daphne can use Parseltongue and due to the bond, Hermione will also be able to use the language. However as Astoria is not part of the actual bond you share, then she will not have the gift.**

Harry nodded then relayed the message back to the girls. They all yawned it had been a busy day and they all agreed an early night cap was in order. Harry lead all his girls upstairs. They all climbed into bed. Harry noticed Daphne rolled into his arms and snuggled in closer. He smiled before kissing Hermione and Astoria good night. Before leaning down and kissing the top of Daphne head.

"Sweet dreams my little Serpent princess.

**Hogsmead**

Harry. Held Hermione's hand as they walked around the different shops. He had finally noticed how much he had be neglecting her and Astoria, and wanted to make it up to them. He hadn't meant to neglect them, it's just he was so worried for Daphne's safety that he had put all his time and effort in making sure she was prepared for what laid ahead. Now though he pushed Daphne out of his head, as he concentrated on his other wife. They were walking along the street, when they came to Hermione favourite book store. He looked to see Hermione give him the puppy dog eyes. Harry laughed.

"Ok seeing I haven't been keeping up with my duties of being your husband, you can have a few books."

Hermione hugged him. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. The place was empty, except for a few sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws. Harry watched and grinned as Hermione dived on each section.

Hermione started picking up books and scanning the covers, she had come across a new fiction series called Percy Jackson. The first two books were all ready on sale. She picked up a copy of Percy Jackson and the lightning thief, and Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters. She then nosed into the other section of the store.

Harry just stood by the counter and watched as the books piled up in her arms, Harry had decided that seeing they spent so much in here, that he should try find a way to cut the cost. He had then instructed the Goblins at Gringotts to buy the business. This entitled him to a 50% discount, due to him being the owners landlord. Of course he had not mentioned this Hermione. He knew if he did, then she would likely empty the whole shop of it's stock. Another half and hour and Hermione approached the counter balancing a load of books in her arms. Harry shook his head, before handing over his bank card. The total amount came to 300 galleons, but thanks to his discount it only cost him 150 galleons. Once all the books were shrunk and placed in the bag, they both left the store. The walked into several other stores before their stomachs began growling.

"Harry can we stop to get something to eat, from the three Broomsticks?"

Harry shook his head. "No today is meant to be special, and I have already arranged lunch for us. Take my hand and hold on tight."

Hermione raised her eyebrows before taking his hand. She felt the familiar sense of apparating, but a lot more smoother. Soon they were facing a all to familiar wall within Hogwarts. Hermione let go of Harry's hand.

"Did we just fade from Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, as Hogsmeade is technically a apart of Hogwarts, it's magic reaches out to the town, allowing me to use my new travelling method. However I haven't managed to fade while outside of Hogwarts range, but I am working on it. Find more enjoyable then apparating, or to I dare say bloody port-key."

Hermione shrugged before turning back to look at the brick wall. "So any special reason while were standing outside the room of requirements?"

Harry grinned, then let go of Hermione hand, before pacing back and forth three times. On the third time the oak wooden door appeared. Harry opened it and gestured for Hermione to follow. Once inside her eyes widened. The room had created a small living place, with an artificial balcony, looking over the French skyline of Paris, with the Eiffel Tower in full view. In the room itself was a small round table with two chair, she noticed the two huge white candles sitting on the table. Behind the table was a small French sofa, and opposite that was a king size red, covered in red satin. she heard Harry speak.

"I wanted it to be special. I remembered how you said you had once loved Paris, so decided to try bring a little of that into this surprise. Do you like it?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she launched herself into Harry and began to cry on his shoulder. "Oh Harry. Its perfect, thank you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her, before their was a small pop and Dobby stood dressed in a black tux and a note book in his hand.

"If the Lord and his Lady would like to take a seat, I will send for your starters."

Harry walked over to the table, before pulling out Hermione chair, allowing her to sit down on it. Hermione giggled at Harry attempt of being a gentleman. "Thank you kind sir."

Harry grinned before taking his seat. A bottle of red wine appeared on the table, with two glass flutes. Just as the wine had appeared, so had their starter. It seemed that Dobby wanted to add to the effect as two bowls of French Onion soup appeared, accompanied by a basket of freshly baked rolls. Hermione giggled again.

"It seems Dobby going all out to impress us."

Harry nodded as he finished his soup and bread roll. Just as he had finished the bowls vanished to be replaced by a plate, containing a breast of chicken, vegetables all covered in a white wine sauce. This time however Dobby appeared and took the bottle of wine off the table, before clicking his fingers and uncorking the bottle.

"Would his Lord and Lady like a glass of Potter's vineyards finest red wine?"

Both teens nodded, before having their glasses filled. Just as the mains course was removed, their dessert arrived. This however had no sense of fine dining as two sundae glasses appeared topped with Vanilla, Chocolate and strawberry ice creams, with whipped cream and sprinkle, finished off with drizzled chocolate sauce and a small wafer. Once their desserts were finished they moved to the small sofa, so that their meals could go down. They watched as Dobby vanished the table and chairs away. He then placed two vials on the bedside cabinet, before bowing and popping away.

Once he had left, Hermione climbed onto Harry's lap. She then lowered her head and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and smiled down.

"Thank you Harry. Today has been perfect."

Sexual Interlude Harry and Hermione.

**Next Day**

Harry held Astoria hand as they walked around the black lake. He had decided, that because Hermione had her own day yesterday, then Astoria would have her own day today. So here he was with the young blonde beauty hanging off his arm. Soon they found a secluded spot and both laid down in each other arms. Astoria rolled on top of him and kissed him**.**

Lime Interlude Harry/Astoria**  
**

Harry rolled Astoria off him, before jumping up, he waved his wand and Astoria was dressed appropriately once again.

"Sorry Tori but I have to go. I promise were continue tonight." With those last words Harry faded from view.

**Earlier that Morning**

Gabrielle Decalour walked around the grounds of Hogwarts, looking at everything in detail. Normally she wouldn't be allowed to attend this tournament, however when she had found out that her eldest sister had been entered, she had begged her parents for her to be able to go stay with her. She had arrived only yesterday and was now exploring her surroundings. If you were to look at her, you would say she was 8 years old, however this was all a deception to keep her virtue intact. Veela aged very differently compared to other species and as such they aged that much slower, so in theory Gabrielle was actually 13, and would begin to show more development once she had identified her mate. She was walking down one of the empty corridors when she heard

"Stupefy"

Gabrielle didn't have time to raise her wand and found herself taken over by darkness. She had woken up a to find herself tied down to a desk, with two boys looking towards her. She noticed the two boys were from Drumstrang, one was in the middle of warding the room, while the other was busy removing his clothes. It was then Gabrielle had looked down at herself and screamed as she was totally naked. She felt a spell hit her, and tried to scream again, however found she couldn't. One of the boys approached her and ran his hand down her small body, before grinning.

"You can't fool us creature, with your deception. We know your not really that young, and we both have decided to strip you of your innocence, before binding you to us as our sex slave."

Unknown to the two boys, the first scream had alerted Harry to the situation. He faded into the room before raising his wand and banishing both boys against the wall. He then waved his wand at the straps holding Gabrielle down. He then fell on his backside as he was hit by a small naked blonde missile. Harry didn't know how to react, but suddenly he started to glow blue, just as he glowed Gabrielle glowed too. Now resting against his chest was a Gabrielle, but this time she was a lot taller, and her body had filled out a little bit more, especially her breast that now looked to be around a firm c-cup. His eyes then traced downwards to see her naked centre shaven. He looked into the smiling face of Gabrielle.

"Oh Harry, I never thought in a million years you would be my life mate, not after all the other girls you have, but me changing and you glowing proves that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with you."

Harry eyes widened his only thought was "Oh Shit."

**Abandon Classroom**

Harry couldn't fucking believe it, after all he did to avoid this situation, the fates decided to be bitches and make him still accept it. He looked at the young blonde still on his lap smiling. How was he going to explain this to the girls? He was already on thin ice with them, and now he would be on thinner ice. He looked over to the two boys still knocked out against the wall. Seeing them just infuriated him more. He gently lifted Gabrielle off his lap, and used some wand-less magic to cover her nakedness, he then waved his hand again and transfigured the clothes into Phoenix robes. He knew now a life debt situation had occurred, that Gabrielle would have no free will of her own, as the Veela life debt was a slave bond. The Veela had to be no further then 3m away, otherwise they would die instantly, however something had him confused. Gabrielle had said he was her life mate, but surely if that was true then the fates would have warned him. Then again they had surprised him with Astoria and the Black title, so who knows what else they were cooking up. Harry hated feeling like a chess piece, it seems even after he got away from Dumbedork, he was still being manipulated.

He turned his attention back to Gabrielle, the fact she wasn't kneeling in submission was also puzzling him, has he had read the Veela totally submits herself to the master.

"Gabrielle, can I ask a question?

The little blonde tilted her head to the side, and allowed her white blonde hair to cascade down one side of her shoulder. She smiled at her life mate. "Yes Harry, what is it?"

Harry was in turmoil, how was he going to word this so that he would not offend the young girl in front of him.

"The Blue glow, that was a Veela life debt being forged wasn't it?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes Harry, it was, you see a Veela life debt is formed when someone rescue a Veela from a near death experience, or rescue them from having their virtue taken by force. Normally I would have to submit to you, as the Veela Bond is more of a slave bond. However the fact that I have matured suddenly negated the life debt bond, and turned into a Veela soul-bond."

Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion. "A Veela soul-bond?"

Gabrielle lowered her head a little. "Yes you are my soul-mate, if it was a Veela life debt then I would stay the same age I was before."

Harry looked away disgusted, to think those boys were going to rape a child then force that child to be a sex slave, this made his eyes glow more. The room was illuminated in a magical glow, as Harry lost control, he could see the fear on Gabrielle face. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his magical core, and ordered it to calm down. Soon the room was back to it was before Harry had lost control.

"Well I am just happy it's not a life debt, but one think as me confused. Why have you changed now, we saw each other over the summer yet you didn't change then?"

Gabrielle giggled. "Well you never actually touched me, to form the bond, where a normal soul-bond his formed with a kiss, a Veela soul-bond is formed with a touch. When I leapt into your arms after nearly having my virtue taken, I made contact with you, forcing the change, and cancelling out the life debt. In the eyes of magic, I'm your wife."

Harry shook his head, this couldn't be happening. The girls were going to kill him. He looked up and saw Gabrielle still standing there. "If your my wife, then you will need a Title, however I don't have any more title to give you, the only titles I have left are the founders, So you have choice, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Huffle-puff, Lady Ravenclaw or Lady Slytherin."

Gabrielle thought for a few minutes before coming to a decision, "I like the name Lady Phoenix actually, as you are the founder of that house, you have a right to create your own line for it."

Harry face palmed his head. How could he be so stupid, of course he founded Phoenix house, meaning he would be able to start his own line. Harry smiled.

"Very well Lady Phoenix, shall we see the headmistress, and have this scum dealt with? Lady Hogwarts could you please bind these two and have them transported to Minerva's office. We will be along shortly."

"_It would be my pleasure Lord Hogwarts."_

Harry held out his arm. "Gabrielle take my arm and hold on tight, as I am going to fade us to the headmistress office."

Gabrielle walked up to Harry and placed her arm through his, before holding on tight, she felt a weird sensation as her body slowly began to fade, soon she was staring at a stone gargoyle, guarding a staircase. She watched Harry walk up to it.

"Moved aside please, as heir to the four founder, I over rule your password command."

**Headmistress office a few minutes ago**

Minerva sat at the desk looking over some paperwork, she had just found the budget sheet for the school and was livid, it seems Albus, had not only been emptying her godson's vault, but he had slowly been stealing small amounts from the school budget as well. Minerva couldn't believe she had followed the man so blindly. She was interrupted by two boys appearing in her office, bound and tied to a chair. She noticed they were not in any house robes, so assumed they were from Drumstrang, her thoughts were interrupted by her office door opening. She was shocked to see her Godson holding the arm of a blonde girl, who was not one of his wives, she wondered if these boys being here had anything to do with the girl now holding her Godson arm. Her fears were confirmed as her Godson spoke.

"Professor these two were caught attempting to rape young Miss Delacour here. Hogwarts herself alerted me to the danger. I arrived just in time before the act could be carried out, they intended to rape her, then bound her as their sex slave. You see Miss Delacour here is a quarter Veela."

Minerva held her head, as she walked to the fireplace. She threw some floo powder into the fire. "Ministry of magic, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE."

Minerva paced while the floo contacted, soon she was staring into the face of Amelia, her monocle still stuck securely to her eye.

"Yes Minerva what can I do for you?"

Minerva sighed. "There as been another attempted rape here at Hogwarts, the intended victim was one Miss Gabrielle Delacour, the daughter of the deputy French Minister of Magic."

Amelia frowned. "I will be there shortly Minerva. I take it those who were going to carry out the vile attack, are bound and ready for questioning?"

Minerva nodded. "The two boys are not from our school, but from one of the visiting schools, here for this bloody tournament. Lord Hogwarts prevented anything from progressing to far, and is here with Miss Delacour as well."

Amelia nodded. "I will send a message to the French Minister and have Lord Delacour floo to Hogwarts, seeing this is going to be seen as a international incident. I also wish their head master to be present as well."

Harry smiled at that. "No problem Madame Bones, he will be here within a few seconds." Just as harry had finished speaking Karkaroff appeared out of thin air.

"What is the meaning of this? And why are two of my students tied up?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "The reason, headmaster is because your two students attempted to take Miss Delacour virtue by force. I have no idea what goes on at your school, and what you think is acceptable, but here you abide by my rules. Professor McGonagall as contacted our Ministry, who as contacted Miss Delacour's father. As this is considered a international incident. They should be here shortly, so I advice you to sit down and be quiet. Also I'm curious, according to records you were a follower of Tommy boy, and has his mark, yet you were able to pass through my wards no problem. Please could you explain."

Karkaroff stared at the young Lord, before rolling up his arm to show no mark, however the colour of his skin seemed off, making Harry guess, that it was a false arm.

"I gave up that life, and cut my arm off. I then replaced it with a false one."

Harry nodded, he had been right with his guess, suddenly the fire turned green and Amelia stepped out flanked by Kingly Shacklebolt, and a very young Tonks. Harry guessed that she most likely had just began her life as an Auror. The fireplace then glowed again, and Lord Delacour stepped out flanked by what harry assumed were two French aurors. Harry bowed to Lord Delacour

"My Lord I welcome you to Hogwarts, I just wish it was on better terms"

Edgard bowed to Harry, before gasping at his daughter. "Could it be, Lord Hogwarts is your life mate."

Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "Yes father, Harry saved me from losing my Virtue, at first we thought it was a Veela life debt, however when I made contact with Harry. I matured instantly, meaning that we have formed a Veela soul-bond."

Edgard looked down. The relief on his face was clear to all. It seems one of his daughters was safe, now he only had to worry about Fleur. He was pulled from his thoughts by looking at the two scum bags who had dared tried to rape his daughter. He walked up to both of them, and saw the vacant expression on their faces.

"You will regret the day you tried to rape my daughter. I will see to it that you won't see the light of day again, for a very long time. Madame Bones as this is a international matter, I wish to remove these two and take them to the French Ministry where they will be doubt with accordingly."

Amelia Shook her head. "With all due respect My Lord the victim, may be your daughter, but the attack occurred on British soil. Meaning this is a case for our Ministry. You are more then welcome to join us at the Ministry in the interrogation."

Edgard nodded, he then turned to the two French auror's. He started speaking French. Soon he had finished the two auror bowed before walking back into the green flames and vanishing.

"Very well Madame Bones. I will come with you to the British Ministry."

Amelia nodded, before levitating the two boys, she then turned to Karkaroff. "I advice you to come too, as you know these two better then we do. Plus their families will have to be informed."

Karkaroff huffed before following Amelia through the green flames. Soon there was only Edgard, Minerva, Gabrielle and Harry left. Edgard walked up to his daughter, and kissed her gently on the head.

"I am so happy my love that you have found your life mate, and even more thrilled that it is Lord Peverell-Black-Potter. I couldn't think of a better person to have your hand in marriage." Edgard then turned to Minerva.

"I will have the transfer papers filled out immediately, so that she my attend Hogwarts with her husband. After all she is considered an adult now, so her decision are her choice."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "We will be very pleased to Have Miss Dela..." she was interrupted by Harry.

"Professor. It is no longer Miss Delacour, but Lady Phoenix. I have decided as founder of the Phoenix house, then I will start my own line for it, with Gabrielle being my wife for that line."

Minerva was shocked, then coughed. "Very well Lord Hogwarts. We will be very happy to have Lady Phoenix attend our school."

Edgard bowed, before shaking Harry's hand. "I know this is not what you wanted Harry, but you don't know how relieved I am that it is you. At least one of my daughters will be safe."

Edgard then waved before walking through the green flames, leaving just Harry, Gabrielle and Minerva alone in the office.

"I will leave introduction for you to make Harry, also I have discovered that our Budget was much bigger then we first thought, and the only reason it was so low, was because Albus was stealing from it. Madame Hooch had requested new brooms for her flying classes, I said I would clear it through you first."

Harry nodded. "Use the money for what ever you feel this school needs, and if you need any more, then please ask."

Minerva smiled. "Very well Lord Hogwarts, now I advice you to take Lady Phoenix to meet her sister wives, before you get into more trouble."

Harry grinned before fading out with Gabrielle at his side.

**Harry suite**

Astoria was livid, how dare he interrupt their date for something else. She had been so close to having him all to herself, when he had just got up and faded away, not telling her where he was going or what he was doing. She wasn't the only one wondering where he was though. She could see the expression on Hermione and Daphne's face, showing that they were worried. Suddenly the portrait door swung open. Astoria stormed up to the entrance with her wand ready to Hex Harry for treating her the way he did. However she stopped in her tracks when she saw the blonde hanging off Harry's arm. Astoria gripped her wand as her knuckles turned white.

"Harry where the hell have you been? And who is this tramp hanging off your arm."

That was the wrong think to say, as she felt Harry's aura flair. She looked up to those caring green eyes, and gulped as they now glowed the deadly neon green colour.

"Firstly. How dare you speak about Lady Phoenix like that, and secondly. If you allow me to get through the bloody door, and explain thinks, you might understand better. Now go sit down next to Hermione and Daphne, as I have something to say."

Astoria huffed before walking over and sitting between Hermione and Daphne, who also had shocked expressions on their faces.

Harry paced back and forth, with Gabrielle standing in the back ground. "Earlier today, Gabrielle was almost raped. Hogwarts alerted me to the act, and I prevented it. However according to Gabrielle, I invoked a life debt as I saved her from losing her virtue by force. This normally is considered a slave bond..."

"A SLAVE BOND. ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING HARRY!"

Harry knew Hermione was going to react like this. He took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"If you allow me to finish, before jumping to fucking conclusion, I will explain. Now normally a Veela life debt is considered a slave bond, however it seemed the fates wanted to be bitches. It turns out that I'm Gabrielle intended soul-mate, so the life debt is voided, and replaced with a Veela soul-bond. When she jumped into my arms after nearly being raped, she made contact with me forming the soul-bond. Where our one was formed by a kiss, a Veela soul-bond is formed by touch. The contact caused Gabrielle to mature to the same age as us. By magic she considered my wife, this had me worried as I had no other titles to use, however Gabrielle reminded me that as the founder of Phoenix house, I have the right to start my own line. So without further ado, my I introduce to you Lady Phoenix, formally Lady Delacour

The room went totally silent, however Harry guessed that his wives wouldn't take this laying down, and prepared for the outburst. However he watched Daphne stand up and walk over to Gabrielle before giving her a hug.

"Welcome to the family Gabby."

Harry just stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish, of all the reaction he was expecting this was the last.

**Harry's Suite**

Astoria and Hermione were livid, at how Daphne had just accepted Gabby into their family. It didn't help that although Harry had made it up to them. (well some more then others)They still felt that Harry loved Daphne more, and this just added more fuel to the angry jealous furnace, now burning brightly in each of them.

Harry had watched them out of the corner of his eye, he could see, that they were not happy. Harry knew it would be hard for them to accept Gabrielle, as they have been so used to just being the three of them, now though their were four. Harry wondered if the fates were going to be even more ruthless.

**Relax Harry. The Fates have finally decided enough is enough. I am Happy to say you will have no more wives.**

Harry gritted his teeth. "Nice try Megan but I don't want any more women at all, that means, no slaves, no consorts.

"**Bugger you picked up on that loop-hole. Your no fun. All right I will inform the fates that you have had enough. I warn you though a certain French Veela is going to hit the roof when she finds out that her younger sister as bagged you."**

Harry was in deep thought, thinking about what Megan had said. He knew Fleur had been trying to get his attention, heck he was sure the only reason she had entered the tournament was so that she could show him that she wasn't just a pretty face. He came back to reality, as he noticed Astoria had her wand ready to hex Gabby. Harry's eyes flashed he watched Astoria wand fly out of her hand, and landed in his own.

"I warned you Astoria. Not to cross me. Your punishment is no one on one time, for a week."

Astoria eyes widened, she burst into tears and ran into her old room, slamming the door, Harry sighed, he hated to punish his girls but sometime it was necessary. He wasn't going to have any fighting within his own family, he looked to the sofa and noticed Hermione was no longer sitting down, he guessed she had followed Astoria into her room. To try cheer her up. He then turned and saw Daphne was still hugging Gabby, at least one of his wives was being sensible about all this.

Fleur was, angry, no she was beyond that she was furious, the letter she held in her hand burst into flames, as her true Veela began to show. She shouted in French, using every curse word she knew. Her mother had just sent her a letter, telling her that her younger sister was now Lady Phoenix, Harry's fourth wife. Fleur began to shake with rage. How dare her sister claims what she rightfully be hers. After everything she had done by entering this stupid tournament to try get him to notice her, he goes and chooses her younger sister. Slowly she calmed down, she intended to confront her sister at dinner, she knew allowing her to attend the event was a bad idea.

**Later that night**

The great hall was full of rumours and whispered about the supposed attack earlier, all that stopped though as the great hall doors opened revealing Lord Hogwarts, being followed by not three girls but four. The whispering increased as they all looked at the fourth blonde walking along with the other two. Many of the boys were swooning, however Harry sent them a glare saying Hands off. Harry helped Gabrielle into her seat along with his other wives. He was about to sit down himself when he was confronted by Victor Krum. Harry looked at the Bulgarian seeker curiously. He was shocked when Victor bowed in front of him.

"On behalf of my school, I wish to apologise for the disgraceful behaviour displayed by our school today. The two who were arrested have always been full of themselves, but I can assure you that the rest of our school is not like that."

Harry sensed the sincerity in the Bulgarian voice, again Victor had taken it upon himself to apologise for his schools behaviour. Harry smiled.

"I thank you for your apology, Victor, however although the event took place in my home, the victim was the youngest daughter of the deputy French minister, if anyone deserve the apology it is her."

Victor nodded. He moved to where Gabrielle was sitting, he took one last look at Harry to make sure he was ok being this close to his wife. He then took Gabrielle Hand and lowered his head.

"On behalf of my school I wish to apologise to you for what you had to go through. I hope you can forgive us."

Gabrielle looked to Harry and saw him just shrug his shoulder. She then turned back to Victor.

" I accept your apology Mr Krum. In the end is was blessing in disguise. As I now have found my life mate and I am extremely happy."

Victor smirked. "I pray you have many happy years together.."

Victor then walked back to his table. As he was walking back, he brushed shoulders with Fleur, he noticed the dark look on her face. He wondered what had made her so angry, he soon realised that the Veela was heading straight for Lord Hogwarts and his ladies. He took a seat and looked over to the table and heard the two girls screaming at each other in their native tongue. He watched as Lord Hogwarts tried to get between the sister, however that only made it worse as wand were drawn on both side. Victor noticed the eldest Delacour seemed a little out numbered as the whole of the Phoenix table had their wands pointing at her, curiously he noticed that Hermione and Astoria had kept their wands down. Victor smirked Obviously everything in Lord Hogwarts little family wasn't as perfect as they all had believed.

Back at Phoenix table.

Harry noticed they were drawing quite a crowd, as the two sister carried on shouting at each other. He pulled elder wand out and made a huge bubble appear, blocking the rest of the hall hearing the private argument. Harry then withdrew his wand and crossed his arms, watching the two witches screaming and shouting at each other. However he was ready just in case things turned nasty.

Fleur was livid. "You knew I liked him. I bet you used your allure to grab those two boys attention, and knew if they tried anything then Harry would be alerted and would come to your rescue, creating a perfect opportunity for you to forge a Veela life debt."

Gabrielle burst into tears, she buried her face in Daphne chest. Daphne held the small blonde then glared at the eldest Delacour sister.

"Just what type of sister are you to make such assumptions, for god sake your sister was almost raped today and all you care about is that she is with Harry. Are you so blinded by your own jealousy that you forgot she younger then you, and her allure as not fully developed yet. Your sister would have been Harry's slave if it had not been revealed that he was her life mate. Surely you must have figured what had happened seeing Gabby doesn't look eight year old anymore."

Fleur froze in her tracks, she had been so focused on laying into her sister, that she had failed to notice that she wasn't eight years old any more, but same age as Harry and his wives. The only way she could mature that quickly is if she had found her life mate. Fleur broke down.

"Oh Gabby what have I done, I was so consumed with my own jealousy that I didn't notice you had changed. I guess I should have read the whole letter instead of the beginning. I might have found out that you and Harry were destined to be, as he is your life mate, I'm a terrible sister."

Gabrielle looked at her sister, kneeling and crying. She got out of her chair and flung her arms around her sister, burying her head into her chest.

"Your not a terrible sister Fleur, your the best sister anyone could ask for. You have always looked out for me, and I know you will continue to do so. I can see why your upset, but you must believe me, this is not my choice. Harry is my life mate, and you know how rare it is for a Veela to find her true mate. Please be happy for me."

Fleur looked up and nodded. "I am Gabby, and I am sorry for embarrassing you in front of the great hall." Fleur then turned to Harry."Forgive me My lord."

Harry looked down and Fleur, his arms still folded against his chest. "There is nothing to forgive Fleur, Just be happy for Gabby and all of us."

Fleur smiled before walking back to her table. Once she had taken her seat, the bubble vanished. Harry took his seat with his girls and looked to the head table to see Barty Crouch standing on the pedestal.

"Good evening everyone. It has been several weeks since the first task. I pray the champions have began to work out what your egg as to do with the next task, for without that knowledge completing the second task would be impossible. Now on to a more happier note. It is tradition that during the Goblet of Fire, a tournament ball is held. This ball will be for all third years and above, and will take place two days before your Yew break. Each champion will be opening the dance so they will need a date. Who you choose is up to you, however champions can not be paired with champions. Now I hand over to the headmistress who as an announcement to make."

Harry watched Barty take his seat, and watched his godmother stand up. "Thank you Mr Crouch, to help with the preparation of the ball, dance classes will be provided for those who wish to take them. They will be overseen by Professor Sprout. Now many of you will notice that we have a new student joining our school. Due to circumstances that I am not allowed to go into, the student in question as found herself, as part of Lord Hogwarts growing family. The student in question is Miss Delacour, now knows as Lady Phoenix. Please make her feel welcome. Now on to the evening feast."

Once the feast was over Harry lead is girls back to the suite, he watched Astoria storm into her room and slam the door. Harry sighed before turning to Daphne and Hermione.

"Could you two show Gabby to the master bedroom, I think I need to spend some time with Tori"

Daphne and Hermione took Gabby by the arm and walked up the stairs with her. Harry waited till they were out of view, he then knocked on Astoria door.

"Torie can I came in?"

Harry waited at the door, he asked a few more times, and still heard no response. He sighed then used his wand to unlock the door. He opened to see a sight that made his heart ache. Their was Astoria sat on her bed, legs pulled up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around herself. Harry cautiously made his way over to the bed, he took a seat a few feet away from her.

"Tori. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier, it's just I had just come back from a difficult situation and you immediately jumped to conclusion. Then you decided to pull your wand on Gabby. I just snapped, and I'm sorry. I also know me leaving this morning without an explanation was wrong, but if I hadn't left when I did, then Gabby would have suffered a fate worse then death."

Astoria looked up as she listened to Harry's apology. She sobbed. "So you don't hate me?"

Harry sighed before wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her sweetly.

"Astoria, I might get angry sometimes and punish you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love all of you and never will stop loving you. You're my Lady Black and no one can take that away from you.

Astoria giggled and smiled as Harry gently tickled her. "Stop that Harry, no stop."

Harry carried on tickling Astoria, causing her to squirm under him, in giggles. "What was that? Does my Lady Black want more tickles?"

Astoria tried getting out of Harry's vice like grip but found in impossible, as his fingers danced over her body. She kicked her legs as Harry started tickling more. "Harry stop."

Sexual Interlude Harry/Astoria

"Good night my Little Lady Black." Harry saw a small smile grace Astoria face as he had said those words. He kissed her gently one last time. Before laying back and drifting off into the land of Morpheus.

**A/N: there you go. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If i did Harry would certainly not have ended up with someone who looks like his dead mother.  
**

**Hogwarts Day of the Ball**

Harry stood in front of his parent, dressed ready for the ball. All the girls had agreed that he would take all of them to the ball. However for appearance purposes he would be Daphne's dance partner for the opening dance.

Lily had tears in her eyes as she looked on her little boy, all grown up. She so wished that she could have been there for him growing up. Maybe had they not listened to the old fool then she and James would be alive. Lily wasn't stupid, she could see it her son eyes that he wished they were both there with him in the flesh. Being a portrait had it's limits. She could talk to him and advice him, but she couldn't do what all mother wanted to do. Hug their children and comfort them when they needed it.

"My Little boy, all grown up."

Harry blushed. "Come on mum, you're embarrassing me. I know you still see me as your little boy, but I'm eighteen now. True I don't look it but in the muggle world I would be considered an adult now."

Lily sighed, and stray tear fell from her eyes. "I know Harry, it's just I never got a chance to see you grow up, and now seeing you dressed for your first ball, it just a little bit two much for me."

James moved from his frame into that of Lily's and held her in his arms. He too was proud of his son. Anyone else would have turned dark, after everything he had been through, but some how he had managed to avoid that path. James eyes glowed as he thought of everything he was going to do to the old fool. He wasn't going to have a peaceful after-life that was for damn sure. James heard the door open and looked to see Harry's four girls all dressed ready for the ball. He couldn't believe how lucky his son was, not just to have the love of one girl but four. He noticed his son eyes light up as he took in the beauty of each of them.

Harry was speechless, he looked at each of his girls. Hermione had the same gown she had worn in the last time-line, and to Harry she some how looked better then she did before. Harry then thought it might have been him knowing that it wouldn't be Krum's arm she was going to hanging off, but his. He then took in Daphne. She was wearing beautiful light green gown, with matching necklace and ear rings. She had a small emerald tiara sitting on top of her head, making her look like a fairytale princess. His eyes then trailed to Astoria, who was wearing an exact copy of Daphne gown, tiara and all. His Newest girl smiled, dressed in a simple light blue gown, with a matching set of sapphire earrings and sapphire necklace, a gift from him.

Harry knew then that he was the luckiest guy on the planet. Too have four of the best looking girls in the entire school as his wives, sent his ego into overdrive. He was already getting angry glares from the male population of Hogwarts. Especially that he now had a Veela part of his small family. Harry check his watch and noticed they just had time to get down to the great hall. Taking Hermione's and Daphne hand, he led them out of the suite with Astoria and Gabby following close behind.

Outside the great hall Minerva paced back and forth, she was worried. All the other champions were accounted for except Daphne. Minerva knew her godson was planning to bring all his girls as his date. She sighed in relieve as she looked to the stairs to see her Godson holding the hands of Daphne and Hermione, would Astoria and Gabby close behind. She noticed the other champions had stopped everything they were doing to just look at the stairs. Cedric and Krum had their mouths open in complete shock, while Fleur and their various dates were glaring at the four girls now surrounding Lord Hogwarts. Many of them wished they were the ones surrounding the young lord.

Daphne stood in line holding on to Harry's arm. She smiled as the memories of the last time-line came flooding back. She had watched from afar as her crush had danced with one of the Patel twins. She had wished it was her who was dancing with him, however she did recall that he didn't seem that happy and he had looked like he was trying to find a way to escape. Now though those memories were pushed from her mind as she held onto his arm tightly. He was all hers now and she couldn't be happier. She heard the opening music and watched as the huge doors opened. She took a deep breath before stepping into the great hall, with the other champions. Even in the great hall every eye was looking at her and Harry. Daphne felt a little bit uncomfortable at all the attention and was happy when she felt Harry wrap his arms around, reassuring her, that he was here and that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

They were soon sitting down, enjoying the evening meal, due to Harry circumstances, he had asked that a table be made up just for his girls, and himself. He looked around at each of his girls. Everyone of them looked stunning. His eyes then scanned the rest of the crowd, and he smiled at seeing Cedric with Cho, and Neville with Pansy, the two of them just looked perfect together. Harry was happy that one of his friends had at least found happiness. He then noticed his Godmother stand up.

"First of all I would like to welcome you all to this ball, and now if the champions would like to take to the floor, so that they may open the ball officially."

Harry stood with Daphne, however before leaving, he made sure that each of his girls was given a kiss. Once on the dance floor, he held Daphne in his arms, and waited for the music to began.

Harry concentrated as he didn't want to ruin the dance by stepping on Daphne's toes. Soon the music had stopped and Harry and Daphne walked back to their table, to a huge round of applause. Harry then asked each one of his girls to dance. By the time he had finished, he was totally knackered. The girl noticed this and decided that they would just stay with him. Soon the ball drew to a close and everyone returned back to their houses. Harry collapsed on the sofa his feet were aching from the amount of dancing. He now knew why you only took one date to a dance. All the girls had decided before the dance that Harry would spend the night with Gabby, as the two of them hadn't had much time to be alone. Astoria had protested that she should be the one that goes next, but finally accepted that she would have to wait till next year at least. The girl kissed Harry good night and left him with Gabby. Once the room was clear, she straddled his lap, and kissed him.

Sexual Interlude Harry and Gabby.

Harry woke the next morning, to find Gabby wrapped in his arms. The both of them had made love the night and Harry now knew why Veela's were consider sexual creatures. Gabby had kept wanting more and more. They hadn't got to sleep till around four in the morning. Harry was completely spent, he didn't feel like moving, but knew that Daphne would need him for the second task. He slowly untangled himself and made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower. Once inside he allowed the water to soak all his tired muscles. He noticed the door open and Astoria was stood in the door way, with her towel ready.

"Oh Sorry Harry."

Harry looked at Astoria before grinning. "There no problem Tori, if you want you're more then welcome to join me. After all it wouldn't be the first time we have shared a shower."

Harry noticed Astoria smile, before she walked in and locked the door behind her. She then began to strip out of her P.J's and climbed into the shower with Harry. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

Lime Interlude Astoria/Harry

Once they had both finished washing each other, they climbed out and began to dry themselves off. Harry immediately noticed that Dobby had popped in with his school robes, he had also brought Astoria's in. Once both were dressed they exited the bathroom to see Daphne Hermione and Gabby waiting for him.

"You know Harry, Maybe you should ask Hogwarts to provide us with a huge bath, that way we can all get in at the same time."

Harry eyes widened. Why hadn't he thought of that? It would certainly make more sense then one small shower. Harry closed his eyes and communicated with Hogwarts. He noticed the bathroom door suddenly close, and a huge flash of light could be seen under the door. Once the light died down Harry opened the door and gasped at what was inside. Hogwarts had given him just what he had asked for. Although the bath wasn't as big as the prefects one, it was still able to fit at least six people. He then turned to the girls.

"There you go. One big bath for us all to share. What say we tested out after the task?"

All the girls eye's lite up, they all then nodded and gave him a sweet kiss. Once everyone was dressed he led his girls towards the great hall for breakfast. He was still wondering what was going to be used for the second task. They all walked into the hall, again all eyes were on them. They made their way towards Phoenix table, and sat down, to eat breakfast. They were just tucking in when Harry's godmother took to the stage.

"Good Morning everyone. I trust you are all recovered from the wonderful evening we had last night. I have been informed by the Ministry that the second task as been put back a few days, due to some complications. This means class will assume as normal. Now please enjoy your breakfast and make your way towards your first class. Oh and Lord Hogwarts could you please join me in my office after breakfast. Thank you."

After breakfast, Harry made his way towards the headmistress suite. He noticed several important looking people were also waiting outside, two of them being Ludo Bagman and Crouch Snr. He noticed that his Godmother was just coming behind him. Harry allowed her to pass, so that she could get her office prepared. Harry then waited with the other people gathering around the gargoyle, who was spreading it's wings wide apart to stop anyone going up. Soon though it's wings folded inwards and it leapt aside. Harry was the first one up the stairs, and to walk through the office door. He noticed a seat beside his Godmother and guessed it was for him. Harry watched as everyone else filed in. Harry had never seen so many people try to squeeze into a room before. Harry wanted to get to the bottom of all this and decided to address all the guest.

"May I ask, what is the meaning of all this?"

Harry noticed Crouch stood up. "Due to you forbidding Hostages being used for the second task, we find ourself stuck on what could be use in their place. This is why the task as been pushed back, we have no clue what to do."

Harry, growled. "Well why don't you change the whole task to something else. Why not a duelling contest? Does the second task really have to involve an underwater task?"

Crouch eyes widened. Why hadn't anyone of them come up with this idea. True a task in the black lake would have been good, but seeing how none of the them spoke merman, then it might be a good idea to stay well clear of the lake. However the sound of a duelling contest sounded just as fun and exciting.

"That is a possibility Lord Hogwarts. A duelling contest would be exciting. We could use the same point system as we were going to use on the second task. Also a duelling contest would be much safer than a task in the lake."

Harry noticed the rest of the Witches and wizards were nodding in agreement with the idea. Harry was pleased that they had accepted his idea. "So how long before you can have everything in place?"

Crouch stopped talking and turned to the young Lord. "Well we would have to try get an official referee, not to mention all the seating arrangements for the spectators. So I would say at least four days."

Harry nodded. "Very well, if that's all I am needed for then I will return to my classes."

Harry then walked out of the room. His first class was potions so he quickly made his way down to the dungeons. He opened the door just as his Godfather was about to demonstrate the potion that they would be making. He quickly made his way to the front and where Daphne and Hermione had saved him a place. Gabby had decided that she would like to take classes with Astoria, so it was just the eldest three teens in the class. He noticed his God fathers eyebrows raise.

"I trust everything is ok Lord Hogwarts?"

Harry just nodded, then began to get all his stuff out. Since his Godfather had got his memories back, he had been a completely different person. Harry now looked forward to taking his class, and his potion grades had jumped up dramatically. Soon it was time to bottle up a sample of their potion. Once their samples were handed in, they all packed up and left the class. Harry groaned at the lesson they had next. DADA with Tommy boy's bum chum. He and his girls again made their way toward the classroom, however they found a note on the door, saying class was cancelled.

Harry was worried about this. He wondered where Crouch Jnr could have got to. After all his Godmother had not mentioned that any of the professor were leaving the school. Unknown to Harry Crouch at that very moment was kneeling before his master.

**Riddle Manor**

"Rise, Crouch, Tell me what news do you bring from Hogwarts?"

Crouch immediately stood up. "It seems that the brat has some how put a stop to the original second task. According to our spies within the Ministry, Potter has decided that the champions will be involved in a duelling contest. Also the brat knows who I am and has already said that he is allowing things to play out. How he knows what we are planning is still a mystery to me."

Voldemort stayed silent for a while. He too was wondering how the brat knew so much. Voldemort had lost his entire inner circle thanks to the brats laws and Lucius incompetence. Still new Blood wouldn't be bad in his ranks. Voldemort was planning to send a message to the brat with the execution of his Lady Peverell. Originally he had planned to use Harry's blood for his ritual, but knew using the blood of his wife would break the brat, making it easy to finish him off, once and for all.

"Very well Crouch, return to your post. I don't really care about the second task. It is the third task that is most important. The girl must reach the cup first Crouch, use anyone you have too to make she is the one who takes it. One of our new recruits will be ready to perform the ritual in the graveyard. By using his whore's blood I will finally break him, and once again the name Voldemort will strike fear into the magical world.

**A/N: Okay i know it's not a big update. But still. Also those wondering about the lemon and limes. Once i feel motivated to write the scenes then they will be posted on AFF.**


End file.
